Remembering
by Kjpanny Kjchristie17
Summary: A young Seshoumaru comes upon an infant and unknowingly lays claim to her. An old prophecy is set in motion but what happens when the the infant is ripped from his side due to a series of unforseen events. Seshoumaru/Kagome pairing. First posted on Dokug.
1. Chapter 1

**The Light**

The night was dark, and there was no moon. But that didn't deter an inquisitive inu pup from his curiosity. Crouched on all fours, the golden eyed demon, sniffed at the bark of a tree. The smell was faint, but he could still catch up to his prey.

Eyes narrowed, with the thrill of the chase, he stood up, and dusted himself off, as he walked towards the same direction, the buck had taken. Tonight, he would bring home a prize and mother would bestow upon him, one of her rare, but fleeting smiles.

Sniffing the air, he stilled, as something other than the animal caught his attention. The smell was of waterfalls and spring.

He frowned. There were no waterfalls anywhere near here, and it was definitely not spring.

His curious and eager mind, decided to investigate. Maybe, it was a new flower. He liked flowers.

Sniffing, he made his way, past the bushes, and suddenly stopped in his tracks. This scent was kind of familiar. It belonged to a human.

Now uncertain, he glanced back over his shoulder.

Father had made it clear to him, to avoid humans. They were bad.

But he wanted to see the owner of this delicious scent.

Mind made up, he crept forward, and parted the bushes, to peer into the clearing.

His eyes widened.

A little bundle sat in the middle of the clearing, surrounded by a golden glow. Since he could sense no one for miles, he walked towards the bundle, his silver hair, flowing behind him.

Peering into the bundle, he saw a pair of blue eyes. The bluest eyes he had ever seen. They looked up at him a curiously. He stared back. Sitting on the ground, cross legged, he stared at the tiny face, framed by raven colored hair.

The eyes blinked.

He blinked back.

The child put a fist in her mouth. He just stared at it.

His voice low, he asked, "Are you a human?"

"Anh."

He cocked his head at the odd reply. To his confusion, the child cocked its head too, mirroring the young inu's actions.

His eyes narrowed in contemplation. He raised a hand. The child did the same.

Now, really confused, he stuck his face into that of the child's.

It grabbed his nose with it's gums.

The inu prince jumped back a foot. He touched one hand on his wet nose, and glared at the child, "You will tell this Seshoumaru, why you attempted to eat him!"

The infant looked at him curiously, then burbled, "Anh."

Seshoumaru, returned to it's side, and sat down once again.

"Who are you?"

"Anh."

His nose crinkled in disastisfaction.

The baby's hands reached out, as if trying to grab his nose. Following instinct, Seshoumaru picked it up, by its sides, and lifted it up in the air.

"You're not bad."

"Anh."

For the first time in a decade, a small smile appeared on Seshoumaru's lips.

The child mimicked him, showing off toothless gums. A bit of drool, fell from it's mouth.

Seshouamru stared at it curiously, "Are you hungry?"

"Anh!"

He settled the baby in his lap.

Seshoumaru, stared down at it, "I have food. I shall share it with you."

The child gargled, and started chewing on its fist again.

Taking out a piece of dried meat that his father had given him, he broke it in half, and offered it to the baby.

The infant grabbed it, and began to suck on it.

Seshoumaru frowned, "That is not how you eat it."

He tried to take it back, but the child refused to give up its new toy.

It started crying.

Seshoumaru stared at it, "What is it that you are doing?"

The wailing increased.

Seshoumaru scowled, and patted the child's stomach, "Stop that infernal noise. It hurts my ears."

The crying subsided.

The two stared at each other.

A wolf howled nearby, and Seshoumaru looked up at the sky. It was getting late. He had to return home. He looked down at the child. It's eyes were drooping.

Coming to decision, he looked down at the child.

"I shall keep you. You will be part of my pack."

His announcement was greeted by a wide yawn.

Recalling from his memory, as he had seen one of his father's advisors do to a demoness,he bit the child's neck tenderly, till a drop of blood appeared. Licking it away, he bit his finger, and put it in the sleepy child's mouth. The baby sucked at the blood drowsily. Slowly it's eyes closed, and it fell into a slumber.

Seshoumaru picked it up, as gently as he could and made his way back home, not knowing the enormity of his actions.

He didn't notice, his blue aura mixing with that of the infant's golden aura, entwining the two children forever.

A.N: I hope you enjoy this. Updates will be weekly, not daily as with my other story, Hunted. Thanks for reading and please tell me whther you like this or not.


	2. Chapter 2

**A tragic prophecy unfolded**

"What have you done?"

Seshoumaru stared back at his parents stubbornly.

"This Seshoumaru has decided that he will keep the human. It is now my pack."

His father growled, "It is a filthy human! I will not allow this."

Seshouamru's golden gaze hardened, "I will protect it at all costs."

The Lady of the Western Lands looked carefully at her son. There was something different about his aura.

Her eyes widened, as something hit her.

"Son, show me the human."

"You will not harm it?"

She sighed, "You have my word, it will not be harmed."

Ignoring his father's growl, Seshoaumru walked over to his mother, and gently handed her the baby.

The mother stared at the sleeping child. Standing up, she held the babe gently in her arms, and flared her aura.

The child did not awaken.

Her eyes narrowed, amd she flared her aura again.

The child did not so much as twitch. On a closer look, she noticed the child's aura. It was golden, mixed with tendrils of blue. Her son's aura was protecting the child.

She pushed her face nearer to that of the child's and stared. At that very instant, the child opened it's blue eyes and looked back. The staring contest continued for a few seconds till Lady InuKimi, sighed.

"Take her."

Seshoumaru took the baby from his mother.

His mother sat down in her chair, "You may keep your female, Seshoumaru, but understand this. This child is very powerful. I do not approve of your claim on her, however, I cannot harm her, for her death will cause yours."

Inu no Taisho scowled, "So he has marked her?"

His mate nodded wearily, "The child will have to be protected at all costs. She is now our son's weakness. If she dies, he dies."

"Go to your chambers, son."

Seshoumaru nodded and bowed, before exiting the room with his charge.

As soon as he was out of hearing range, the Inno Taisho murmered, "What did you mean, that she is powerful? I coulkd sense no aura from her."

His mate stood up, and wallked over to the windows, looking out, "That is because Seshoumaru's aura is concealing the child's. Her aura is golden.

Her mate's eyes widened.

"That is not possible. There still two generations to pass before that person is to come."

His mate rubbed a hand over her beautiful face, "The prophecy will come to pass and our son will carry a heavy burden."

She didn't say the rest. Because they both knew what was to happen now. Inevitably, her mate would betray her. And she could do nothing to stop it...

A.N: Please review


	3. Chapter 3

Taking Care

The son of the mighty Lord of the West, was trying his best to outstare a human infant, and a female at that.

The child blinked her cerulean eyes, and waved her hands in the air, grabbing a tiny fistful of his silver hair. The heir to the Western throne grunted as he was pulled forward, and grumbled when the girl once again grabbed his perfect nose in a tight grip with her gums.

Pulling away, he scowled at her sternly, "No. You will cease this immediately. This Seshoumaru is your alpha. You are not this Seshoumaru's alpha."

The child stuck her fist in her mouth, and blinked her eyes at him.

The young prince sighed and removed her fist from her mouth, "That is unhealthy."

Her lower lip trembled, and her blue gaze became shimmering pools of water.

Seshoumaru stared at the human child, "What is the matter with you? Why are your eyes leaking?"

His panic grew immensely, until a soft voice intervened, "She is crying, My Lord."

He whirled around quickly to see a female youkai, with blue eyes, and brown hair. Immediately, he crouched defensively, his ward behind his back. A snarl erupted from his lips, as his poison dripped to floor, "Who are you?"

The female youkai bowed respectfully, "I am Higurashi, My Lord. You Mother sent me to assist you with the handling of your new pack mate."

Still suspicious, Seshoumaru sneered, "What makes you think this Seshoumaru is unable to handle a simple infant?"

Higurashi stood up straight, and answered, "I am not implying that My Lord is unable to take care of her, but the fact is that infants, especially human infants are strange creatures. There are many things they require for nourishment, and for their health."

Seshoumaru glared at her, but relented however, "You shall impart to me all this knowledge you have."

She nodded, and then looked towards the sobbing child questioningly, "May I?"

Receiving a nod, she immediately got to work.

Seshoumaru came to stand by her side, his head reaching her waist, "Why are her eyes leaking?"

Hearing a soft chuckle, he snarled.

She immediately sobered up, "Forgive me, My Lord, but humans have a tendency to cry."

"Cry?"

She nodded, as she laid out some fresh linen, and put the child in them.

"Water comes from their eyes, exhibiting joy or sadness. They usually express their emotions through tears. Especially human females."

"Will she always cry?"

"No, my Lord. However, since she is an infant, she may cry at the oddest of times. But you do not need to worry about that. When she cries, I shall be there to tend to her needs."

"No!"

The maid's brow furrowed, "But, My Lord…"

"She is my pack. I shall tend to her when she cries."

Higurashi's eyes flickered with curiosity, but she bowed, "Very well then. I shall teach you how tomorrow. But for now, she has been changed, and requires rest."

He nodded sharply, "I shall expect you here at dawn tomorrow then. You shall teach me everything you know about human females."

She nodded and left after bowing to him.

Seshoumaru looked towards the young child, who was now yawning again.

Picking her up, he made his way towards his futon, and declared, "You shall sleep with me, since you are too fragile to sleep alone."

Lying down, he settled her in the crook of his arm, and fell asleep inhaling her sweet scent, entwined with his own.

Neither of them awoke, as his mother entered the chambers late at night, and sat down besides them both, staring at the peaceful face of her slumbering son.

She raised her hand to stroke his face, but stopped when something stung her hand. Surprised, she caught the blue gaze of the now awake infant. The child stared at her, and she looked back. Finally the blue eyes closed, and a tiny fist grabbed her son's sleeping yukata, possessively.

A sad smile formed on the face of the Lady of the Western Lands, "So, you want to protect him too, do you?"

She touched her son's face, and stroked it gently. Finally getting up, she exited the room.

"Is all well, My lady?"

Lady InuKimi looked at the maid she had assigned to her son, and smiled, "It will have to be, eventually."

A.N: I know this progressing slowly, but my papers are going on, and I'm updating when I have the time pr inclination to do so. But please do tell me, whther you like it…AND REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A whole new side

Whispers and rumors circulated the Western citel, about the young heir to the throne's new charge. Some said that he had marked a beautiful hime by accident, while others whispered that he had killed the hime's village, and had captured her for no apparent reason. Despite the inaccuracy of these rumors, they all pertained one true fact, which rang throughout the Western Lands. The young Prince Seshoumaru had taken a human female under his protection.

While these rumors spread out, and reached the ears of the gleeful enemies of the West, the young Prince himself was in a current state of despair. The child would not stop crying!

"Stop it! Cease this incessant crying! There is no purpose to your tears!"

The prince was red in the face, while his mother watched on in increasing amusement, and his father looked at the lack of control his heir was showing for the first time, amazed.

The Lord and Lady of the West had suddenly shown up in his chambers with a request to see the faring of his charge, but the human child refused to leave Seshoumaru's arms. She struggled, growled, grabbed his nose in her gums twice, pulled his hair, screamed, and when all else failed, she decided to let loose the waterworks. Now she was wailing, and clinging to the frustrated prince, refusing to let go.

"My Lord…"

Seshoumaru glared in Higurashi's direction, "Make her stop."

The female youkai came forward to take the child and calm her but, immediately the waterworks ceased and the child glowered at the female youkai, "No!"

Seshoumaru sighed, uncharacteristically. No, had become her favourite word. Her only word in fact. The child was a fast learner and in the months that she had been here, she had picked up this word from Seshoumaru himself.

"You shall go Higurashi! I am your Alpha, and you shall obey me!"

The girl switched her glare to Seshoumaru, "No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Then she proceeded to grab his hair and pulled his face down to grab his nose in her toothless gums.

He tried to pull away, but no such luck. She held on to him with a grip of iron.

"Son."

Seshoumaru growled at the child, pulling away from her firmly.

"Mother?"

His mother examined her claws lazily, a smirk on her lips, "I think you are being disciplined by your ward."

Her son growled, "She shall learn her place!"

His father was amused now. Maybe this female would make his cold hearted son a little compassionate. Even at such a young age, the heir to the Western throne was too cruel even for his parents liking.

All objections to the human female had no disappeared from his parents eyes. Above all, both the Lord and Lady of the West, were practical people. Their son had already bound himself to this female unknowingly. Resenting her presence would do them no good. And with the prophecy, she would be the strongest mate their son could find. They had decided to observe the child and her strange mannerisms, as Higurashi continuously kept her Lady informed of the antics of the human child.

His father strode toward his son and his ward. Ignoring the sudden stiffness in his son, he peered into the chubby face of the child. She was glaring at her son, totally ignoring the Lord of the West. Feeling a little offended, he cleared his throat.

The child turned her attention to him, and stared up at him. Ignoring his son's warning growl, his father pushed his face towards that of the female's.

A pair of blue eyes stared up at him curiously, and then suddenly out of nowhere, she grabbed his nose in her gums.

Inu no Taisho moved back immediately, startled, his mate's chuckle resounding in the room.

Seshoumaru looked at his ward, a little proud of her.

Sensing his amusement, she giggled, and then buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"Shoumu!"

Hearing his distorted name from her lips made Seshoumaru immediately forget his irritation with her, and look proud. His parents noted that fact, but remained silent. They were seeing a whole new side of their son, and they were curious now.

A.N: This is a tough one, as I've never written something like this before with a young Seshoumaru, and I get a little confused, but I'm trying my best. So please, review, and tell me what you think. I welcome any corrections, flames, or praises. It's all about the eye of the beholder.

Also updates will be a little irregular, because I have my finals in a week and I should eb studying rather than updating…


	5. Chapter 5

Named

Seshoumaru was frustrated beyond belief. The child was ignoring him. She was being entirely disrespectful to her Alpha, and that was unacceptable.

Whenever, he attempted to gain her attention, she would bite his nose. Although, it didn't hurt, it was a sign of dominance and it irked the young heir that his ward was disciplining him. His parents found it extremely amusing.

Six months had passed since her arrival, and the Lord and Lady of the West had started growing fond of the little blue eyed girl, especially the Inu no Taisho. He had become extremely attached to the tiny human. His mate would often frown upon his antics, but secretly she too enjoyed them.

He would fling the girl up, and catch her, making her squeal in delight. Although it was extremely uncharacteristic of the Lord and Lady of the West to behave so warmly, it was a welcome change. There was such a purity surrounding the girl, such a natural warmth, that it was impossible not to care.

At times, Seshoumaru would grow extremely irritable when his father kept the girl with him for so long. Only till she returned to him, and showered him with attention, would he be appeased. But for the last few days, she had been ignoring him, making the young prince feel extremely neglected, and sometimes a little lonely. He had become so used to her attentions, that when she ignored him, he felt lost, although he refrained from showing it.

"Higurashi."

The youkai maid appeared immediately, bowing, "My Lord."

"What is wrong with her?"

Higurashi frowned, looking at the child, "Nothing, my lord. Why do you ask?"

Seshoumaru scowled, "She is not letting me near her."

Confused, Higurashi looked to Seshoumaru for permission to see the human, and then picked her up. She didn't sense anything wrong. The girl was her usual cheerful self.

"My Lord, she seems perfectly fine." Hesitating, she ventured, "Has my Lord done anything to offend her, perhaps?"

Seshoumaru snarled, "I did nothing! I simply called her and she ignored me."

Something struck Higurashi, and she wondered, "What did you call her?"

"I did not call her anything. I simply called for her to come to me."

The female youkai shook her head, "No, My Lord. What I mean to ask is, how did you address her?"

Seshoumaru now shrugged, "Human. That is what she is."

Higurashi frowned now, "My Lord, I mean no offense, but despite the fact that she is a child, she needs to have a name. You cannot simply keep calling her human. After all, we youkai, do not refer to each other a youkai. Even we have a term of address."

Now Seshoumaru was puzzled, "She is unresponsive because I have not named her?"

Higrashi put down the silent child, "That could be a possibility."

"What does everybody else call her?"

Higurashi smiled at the child, "We call her Little One."

Little One? Although, the term was not incorrect, it left Seshoumaru unsatisfied. She was his human. He would name her something unique.

He pondered over it the whole day, not bothering to pay attention to his lessons. His sensei sighed, and gave up, telling him to go outside and hear the calls of nature.

Seshoumaru retrieved his human from his father who looked disappointed at having to give her up.

Watching her crawl around in the grass, he wondered what he could name her. Something unique, and utterly captivating.

His eyes fell on a beautiful youkai bird that his mother kept as a pet. It was tiny but deadly. However it had a beautiful voice.

"Kagome."

Caged bird.

He rolled the name in his mouth to see how it felt, and found out he liked it.

Picking his human up, he put her on his stomach lying on the grass. Sprawled over his stomach looking at him, she blinked her blue eyes, and Seshoumaru felt something stir inside him.

"Kagome."

She blinked.

"That shall be your name."

She smiled, and buried her face in his haroi. He understood that their little feud was over. She was not angry with him anymore. A sense of relief swallowed him, as he stroked her black hair, and murmured, "My Kagome."

He felt her rubbing her face against his haroi and felt light as if a great burden had just been lifted from his shoulders.

From across the meadow, Higurashi watched them from the windows of the castle, a small smile playing on her lips.

A.N: Please review. Your reviews give me inspiration and give more ideas to put forth on paper.

Thanks

KJ


	6. Chapter 6

Hide and Seek

A.N: This is chapter is dedicated to sugar0o. Thanks for all your reviews, and ideas. This is one of your suggestions set in motion, enjoy!

Seshoumaru's current situation would have almost been funny if Kagome hadn't been missing. When he had finished with his morning lessons, he had come to retrieve her from his room, but all that could be found was her white haroi, and no Kagome.

He had sighed at first, picking it up, and looking around, wondering where she was hiding. Expanding his aura, he experienced the first tendrils of panic, when he could not sense her in the room, or anywhere around the room.

Calming himself down, he sniffed the air, and was relieved that it was her scent alone which had left the room. This meant that she was somewhere within the castle.

Clutching the haroi like a prize, he followed her scent out of his chambers, determined to track her down.

Ever since had learnt to crawl, she would run off whenever she could trying to play hide and seek. Although it was amusing, following her aura around, her thinking she could fool him, sometimes he couldn't sense her and his heart would clench, for even at such a young age, he was aware of the enemies of the Western Lands.

He sniffed the air, and smirked. Her scent was fresh which meant he was close.

"Son?"

Inu no Taisho looked puzzled, "Why are you sniffing the ground?"

Seshoumaru immediately straightened up, "Kagome is missing."

His father immediately grew alert, "Mssing? How?"

Seshoumaru shook his head, "She is running around the castle, without any clothing. I am supposed to find her."

His sire relaxed, "Well, go ahead. Sniff all you want."

Seshoumaru sighed, as he realized that she had escaped his clutches. Scenting the air, he wandered into the servant's quarter, where he saw Higurashi talking with a brown haired youkai. Higurashi immediately stiffened, "My Lord?"

"Have you seen Kagome?"

She shook her head, mystified.

Seshoumaru shrugged, "Carry on."

As he exited the room, the brown haired guard raised a brow, "Who's Kagome?"

Higurashi looked worried, "His Lordship's ward."

Akena looked where the heir to the Western throne had vanished to and wondered if the rumors were true.

Seshoumaru snarled. This was getting frustrating. Where could she be? He should have caught up to her by now.

Suddenly he paused. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

He sniffed the air, and his eyes widened.

Her scent.

It had vanished.

Snarling, without thinking, he expanded his aura throughout the castle, in search for his human. There was a tightness in his chest. Every breath hurt. His mind was fogged, and he knew only one thing.

..HER!

But her sent had clean vanished, and her aura had disappeared. His eyes bled red, as his beast started to take over. Although, he himself was not aware that the girl was now his future mate, his beast apparently knew that, and snarled at thought of someone taking her away.

His father's aura washed over him, larger and stronger. He was worried and somewhat in awe of his son.

The Inu no Taisho looked at his son's face. His eyes were bleeding red, and his expression was shifting. This was unheard of. His son was yet too young for his beast to have manifested. But it was clear to him that something was amiss. He had to calm his son down first.

Seshoumaru resisted the pressure of his sire's aura pressing down on him. He had to find his mate. He let loose a roar, and expanded his aura even more strongly. Suddenly something flickered, and without a second thought he was off. He literally flew, his feet barely touching the ground, so hot in his pursuit was he.

He stopped in front of a familiar looking door. Without thinking, he barged in, and stopped short. All the red bled out of his eyes. He stared in shock at what he was seeing.

A buck ass naked Kagome was curled up in his mother's lap, sleeping.

He stared at his mother who shrugged, "She was tired."

He took one staggering step forward.

Then another.

Before his mother could move, Kagome was in his arms.

He stared at her face as she opened her eyes slowly. Lifting one tiny hand, she petted his cheek, "Shomu?"

He buried his face in her neck, and breathed in her scent of waterfalls and spring. His posture relaxed, and he lifted his head and gently bit her on the nose in reprimand.

Kagome's eyes immediately welled up, but Seshoumaru remained stern, "You shall not hide your aura or scent from this Seshoumaru again!"

Tears fell down her cheek as she hiccupped, and buried her face in his haroi.

Putting on her haroi, he carried her back to their room.

His parents stared at his back. Their son was slowly changing.


	7. Chapter 7

Teething

Seshoumaru was worried. Kagome was acting very ill. Her scent didn't give away any sign of illness, but the fact that she was not eating or sleeping that well, aroused his suspicions.

Also, lately she been more irritable and fussy, something she had never been before. She had started gnawing on things. At night, he woke up to find her gnawing on the rounded futon post.

Something was wrong with her. He had even attempted to consult his mother, something which he had never done before. She too however, had been at a loss.

"Father."

His father looked down at his serious son. He could scent a hint of worry in his aura, so he nodded.

"Would you look after Kagome. I have extra lessons to attend to, and she is not feeling well."

His father's eyes widened, as he picked up the girl, and examined her, "What is wrong with her?"

His son sighed, and Inu no Taisho noted that his son's appearance looked almost haggard, "I do not understand. She is gnawing on things. She is not sleeping, and she refuses to eat."

"I shall watch her."

Seshoumaru nodded, and left for his lessons, while his father looked at a grumpy and oddly silent Kagome.

"Well, little one. Just what is wrong with you?"

Kagome raised her hands as if wanting him to bring her closer. He complied.

She looked at him, and grabbed onto his nose and started biting it.

"Not this again."

The Lord of the West sighed, and pulled her away, and then noted the tears in her blue gaze. She seemed to be in pain, and kept clenching and unclenching her jaws.

'Could it be?'

He whirled around, intent on finding the maid, who looked after Kagome when she needed it.

He found her attending to her mate, and beckoned her.

She bowed before him, "My Lord?"

"Find me a smooth rock, which is clean."

She nodded, and departed, not knowing what her lord wanted to do with a rock.

She brought the smoothest rock she could possible find, and presented it to her lord.

To her amazement, he gave it to the little girl, who started gnawing on it.

"You may go."

The Lord of the West looked at Kagome who was busy slobbering over the rock, and his mind shifted to the time when Seshoumaru had first teethed. It had been a difficult experience for everybody, because since he had been just a month old, he would bite anybody who came near him, poisoning them. It had been a difficult month. They had finally given him a rock, which he had reduced to dust in a week.

He smiled at the memory. Things had been so different back then.

He felt a tiny hand on his cheek, and met the gaze of a curious Kagome. She offered him the slobbery rock and he chuckled, shaking his head in denial.

"She is teething?"

He turned at his mate's voice. She stood in the open archway, looking at the two of them.

Her mate smiled, and she joined them.

They looked across the massive gardens, together.

"Have you heard the news? The uprisings are rising. There is very little time left, mate."

Inu no Taisho nodded, "It will take the rebellion at least two years to attack. The Western Lands has a powerful and bloody history. Few are willing enough to raise arms against us.

Lady InuKimi sighed, "However, they will have to be separated soon. Seshoumaru will take it the hardest. He has become extremely attached to his little mate."

Her mate rubbed Kagome's cheeks gently, "He will survive. As will she. They will be reunited. "

Lady InuKimi just sighed.

"Have you made the arrangements?"

She nodded, "Yes. Everything has been prepared."

They both fell silent, as they felt their son's aura approaching.


	8. Chapter 8

Dispute

Seshoumaru snarled in displeasure, as Kagome wacked him on the nose with her spoon…again.

"Bad doggy!"

His father snickered, and his mother hid her amused smirk.

He growled.

Kagome imitated his growl to the best of her capability.

"Cease this behaviour, Kagome!"

She stuck her tongue out at him.

His snarl was cut short when Kagome flung herself onto him, "Good doggy!"

Although still insulted upon being called a doggy, he was mildly appeased, and patted her back.

Finally settling her down, he pointed at her bowl, "Finish your meal, Kagome."

Kagome scowled and crossed her arms, turning her nose up in the air, a perfect imitation of Seshoumaru, "No."

"Yes!"

Kagome threw her spoon on the ground in protest, "Bad meal!"

Seshoumaru retrieved her spoon and held it towards Kagome, "It is healthy. You shall finish this or spend the remainder of the day in bed."

Kagome clapped her hands, gleefully, "Bed! Sleep! Seshou sleep with Gome!"

Seshoumaru shook his head, "No. You shall sleep alone."

Kagome's lips trembled, "No Seshou?"

Seshoumaru shook his head sternly, "No."

Kagome pouted, tears shimmering in her eyes.

Seshoumaru felt himself crack.

Here lower lip trembled.

Seshoumaru's right hand twitched.

She sniffed.

Before Seshoumaru could change his mind, his father spoke up, "Do not be so harsh on the child Seshoumaru. After all, she is just human. Maybe the food is not to her liking. Feed her something else."

Lady InuKimi stared at her mate in something akin to shock.

Seshoumaru's resolve built up, and he shook his head, "This is healthy for her. She has to eat this."

Sensing an ally in Inu no Taisho, Kagome turned to him, and held out her arms to him beseechingly, "Inu papa! Gome not eat bad food!"

Inu no Taisho looked at her and looked at his son, "She shall not eat this disgusting meal. That is an order."

Lady InuKimi sighed, and shook her hand at her mate, waving off his order like it was nothing, "Seshoumaru, feed the child. You are aware of how stubborn she is. She will, no doubt, keep at it all day long."

Seshoumaru held out the spoon to Kagome.

Kagome looked at the spoon, and attempted again, "Dirty spoon?"

Seshoumaru picked up another spoon, and picked her up, "If you do not finish this, I shall not let you sleep with me for two days."

Kagome stared at him, and suddenly started howling, "Bad Seshou! Gome not like Seshou!"

Struggling away from him, she turned her attention to his father, "Inu papa! Inu papa!"

Inu no Taisho took her from his son, settled her sobbing self on his lap, rumbling and trying to sooth the pup.

Seshoumaru looked at her, and a flash of pain showed on his face before going blank. Without another word, he turned and left.

A.N: Seshoumaru and Kagome can't always be happy. Sometimes fights and quarrels have to take place. Please review. You reviews inspire me to write more, and I fear I am going too fast with this, am I? Should I slow down a bit or something?


	9. Chapter 9

Remembering by Kjpanny

Despair

Seshoumaru stared at the gardens, where Kagome had been taken by Higurashi. He knew that she was upset. However, he too was upset, so he refused to console her.

He hadn't attempted any communication with her for a week now, and although he was starving for her attention, he wanted her to apologize in her own way. She couldn't always get her way.

His hands clenched as he ached to hold her, but his self restraint was too strong, as well as his pride. So, he turned and left.

"Father."

Inu no Taisho looked at his son quietly, his displeasure evident.

"I shall be going on my three day hunt, as is custom."

His father narrowed his eyes, "You shall leave your ward alone for three days, unattended?"

Seshoumaru did not blink, "She shall be attended by Higurashi."

The Lord of the West looked at his son for a few moments in silence, then nodded, "You may go."

Bowing, Seshoumaru turned and left the room swiftly.

That evening, he called Higurashi.

"I shall be leaving for my hunt, tonight. You shall watch over Kagome, and attend to her."

Higurashi frowned, "My Lord…"

Seshoumaru looked at her coldly, "What?"

Higurashi straightened her shoulders, "I mean no disrespect, My Lord, but is that really wise? The child has been extremely lonely for the past week."

Seshoumaru turned his back, and left the room, and Higurashi got her answer. He was still angry.

As soon as Seshoumaru took a step out of the castle grounds, his ears detected a heart breaking wail from Kagome. It seemed she had sensed his departure.

The cries continued till he was far away, and finally they were silenced. At that moment, Seshoumaru felt a heavy despair, wrap around his soul, suffocating him, and causing a sense of urgency and listlessness in him. He growled, shaking it off.

He would not give into her wiles and charms. She had been disobedient, and she had to be punished.

He desperately wanted to return to her side and comfort her, but he refused to be so weak, and so he continued on his wayward journey into the woods, moving farther and farther away from his little human.

A.N: I know this is short chapter, but I was busy and had no time. Plus more chapters mean more reviews right? Please review! The next chapter will be up in a day or so.

Also, this chapter is dedicated to Azure and her awesome story Against School Policy! I love that story and am constantly waiting for updates! 3


	10. Chapter 10

A child's despair

The hunt had been successful. However, the lingering feeling of listlessness had remained with him.

The young prince stared inot the flickering flames, his golden eyes dull. There was so much pain. He could feel so much pain, and he didn't know hat to do about it. He had dispatched his prey with a single blow, not bothering to to play around with it, as he was usually prone to doing.

A sudden image of Kagome sprang up in his mind, and he shook his head, not wanting to hear the echoes of her mournful wail on his departure.

His beastial nature was silent. Ever since the awakening of his beast, it would growl or rumble, or be playful, but ever since his fight with Kagome, the beast had been silent. He would only whimper at times.

Seshoumaru leaned his head against the tree, looking up into the sky. Was he being too harsh? After all, Kagome was a human, and an infant at that. His father, his mother, even Higurashi were displeased with his behaviour, but he couldn't help himself. He was just so hurt.

Kagome had chosen his father over him. She had told him that she hated him. At that very moment, something inside him had snapped. A part of him burned with pain, and he had felt empty and lost. Kagome didn't love him anymore. He had been trying to take care of her and had ended up, making her hate him.

His eyes burned, and he blinked. Sighing he looked at the waning moon. It was time to go back.

He tossed the dead bear over his shoulder, and began the long journey home, his young heart heavy with pain.

A.N: I know this is extremely short, but its either this or no updates at all till the first of june. If you guys want longer updates, rather than these short ones, then tell me. But I have to warn u, they will begin after the 1st. Please review. I like my work to be acknowledged. Plus the thrill of getting reviews is what makes writing more fun.

Love


	11. Chapter 11

Making up

Lady InuKimi looked at her mate. His form was tense and his face blank. She put a gentle hand on his arm, restraining him. He looked at her, and she shook her head.

"He is still young, mate. He has to learn from his mistakes."

Although he didn't shake off her arm, he still growled in protest.

His mate sighed, and framed his face with her hands, "Do not. Let him see himself, the damage he has caused."

The Lord of the West sighed in defeat, and nodded.

"Very well. It shall be as you say."

His mate licked his cheek in approval, and he rumbled.

Seshoumaru presented his prey to his father, who inspected it with a cold eye, and nodded, "You have sufficed."

Seshoumaru's eyes narrowed, "Sufficed?"

His father stared him in the eye, "You are the heir of the Western Lands. You could have done better."

Seshoumaru resisted the urge to snarl, and then noticed something. Kagome's scent was two days old in the royal chambers. That was odd.

He frowned. Her father usually kept her with him, when he wasn't around. Why did he not bring her here for two days?

However, he refrained from asking questions, and bowed stiffly and departed, wanting to catch a glimpse of Kagome.

He looked at the doors of his chambers, and hesitated. Would she be happy to see him? Would she cry? Or would she still hate him?

Pushing aside his fears, he entered his chambers, and looked towards the futon.

Kagome lay in a corner, curled into a ball.

From her scent, he determined that she was asleep. He walked towards her, wanting to see her face.

And his eyes narrowed immediately.

She was thin. Extremely so.

Clenching his teeth, he lef the room, and summoned Higurashi.

The female youkai bowed to him, and he snarled, "Why has she not been taken care of?"

HIgurashi sighed, "She was taken care of, My Lord. However, she refused to eat or drink. She has been listless ever since your departure, My Lord. I tried feeding her, but she spat it out. She would purify anyone who would come near her, including the Lord and Lady. They too could not approach her."

Higurashi hesitated, before continuing, "She has also been having nightmares, My Lord. She screams at night in her sleep. "

Seshoumaru stared at the youkai. Kagome had been that upset?

"Bring some food, now."

Higurashi nodded, and left immediately.

Seshoumaru entered his chambers, and sat down next to Kagome's prone form.

"Kagome."

The girl did not move.

"Kagome?"

She mumbled something in her sleep, and Seshoumaru frowned.

He placed a hand on her delicate shoulder and shook her.

Jostled awake, Kagome blinked frightened eyes into the darkness.

Someone was there! Crying in fright, she flailed her fists in the air. Her Seshou wasn't there to protect her. She was all alone. Tears blinded her eyes, as she struggled furiously against the pair of arms that were trying to pick her up.

"No! No! No! No!"

"Kagome!"

The familiar sharp voice, made her cease her movement, and she stared with tears at the beloved face of her Seshou.

He looked at her tear-stained face, and something cracked inside him.

He had left his little ward alone for three whole days, and she had starved herself because of her grief.

His pride had caused her this much pain.

Suddenly their fight seemed of little consequence, as he saw the still present fear etched on her tiny face. They stared at each other for a few moments before Kagome started crying.

This was no ordinary crying. She wasn't wailing or sobbing. Quiet tears fell down her cheeks, as she mumbled over and over again, "Seshou hates Gome."

Seshoumaru immediately buried his nose in her neck, and shook his head ardently, "That is not true! I do not hate you! I- I care about Kagome, a lot."

His voice cracked on the last sentence as all the pain, and worries of the past few days, came rushing back, and for the first time ever, he felt something wet touch his cheek.

"Gome sorry."

Seshoumaru lifted his head, and stared at the sad face of his ward, and he touched her cheek, hesitantly, "I am also sorry."

Kagome nuzzled his haroi, "Gome good now. Gome eat bad food for Seshou."

Seshoumaru stared at the wondrous child who sat in his lap.

He stroked her hair, and heard her mumbled question, "If Gome be good, then Seshou no leave Gome?"

Seshoumaru looked at her hopeful and yet terrified face. She did love him.

He bent his head, his bangs shading his eyes, and he admitted in a low voice, "I was wrong too, Kagome, for leaving you alone, and ignoring you. You have my word I shall never do that again!"

The last sentence was a fierce promise, and Kagome smiled.

"Gome be good too!"

Seshoumaru held her tight to him, and murmured, "I haven't eaten in three days, either. We shall eat together, and then retire."

Kagome just hummed, her tears forgotten. Her Seshou was not mad at her any longer. All was well in her world.

Unknown to either of them, the Lord and Lady of the West were spying on them, and Inu no Taisho scowled, "She forgave him too easily."

His mate just smiled, and flicked his ear, "Behave, mate. They are happy now. Let us leave them in peace."

That night, Seshoumaru pulled Kagome closer to himself, and she clutched his yukata, murmuring his name in a sleepy daze.

A small smile lifted the corners of the young prince's lips, as he too finally slipped into slumber, peacefully.

A.N: Okay, I know most of you must be thinking that Seshoumaru is way out of character, but he's just ten years old, in human and youkai terms. He's bound to have a little emotion and be a little childish. The Seshoumaru you know is all grown up. Review, and tell me what you think about this latest instalment. Your reviews give me the inspiration to write on.

Love KJ


	12. Chapter 12

Tardiness and pranks

"Shoumu?"

Seshoumaru glanced at Kagome, who was sitting at his feet playing with another of those human toys his father had given her.

"Yes?"

Kagome clambered onto his lap, "Why so many youki?"

"It is pronounced youkai, Kagome."

Kagome fowned at him, stubbornly, "Youki!"

Seshoumaru opened his mouth to argue with her but thought the better of it, and decided to answer the question, "We will be receiving some guests, in a few days time. Their chambers are being prepared."

"Guests?"

Seshoumaru lay back in the grass, and let Kagome lay on his stomach, "Yes, The Lord and Lady of the Eastern Lands. They are allies of the Western Lands. They shall be bringing, their pup along with them."

Kagome stared into his golden eyes. She had not been listening to a word.

She extended her hands and framed his face.

Seshoumaru lay still, wondering what she was up to.

Kagome leaned forward, and then licked his cheek.

Spluttering, Seshoumaru blushed, "K-Kagome!"

Kagome looked at him curiously, puzzled by his reaction.

Seshoumaru looked away, "Do not do that."

Kagome frowned, "But Inupapa said…"

Seshoumaru closed his eyes, as everything started making sense. Obviously it had to be his father, who would put her up to this.

He looked at Kagome sternly, "That action means something wrong. Only adults are allowed to do that."

Kagome stared at him, "Gome just tell Seshou she love him."

Seshoumaru's cheeks turned red, and he decided to change the subject.

He looked at the blue sky, and lazily closed his eyes.

"Seshou?"

Without opened his eyes, he mumbled, "Hm?"

When Kagome didn't say anything, he opened his eyes to look at her, "What is it, Kagome?"

She blinked, and then said, "Seshou has pretty eyes."

He smiled, "I like your eyes, too. They are very unique."

Apparently satisfied with his response, Kagome nuzzled him, and closed her eyes, as did her protector.

From his study, Inu no Taisho snickered, while his mate scowled at him, "Honestly mate! Do you not have anything better to do, than make your son's life harder?"

Her mate gave her a bland look, and Lady InuKimi rolled her eyes, and left him to his own devices.

As she exited the room, she sighed sadly. It seemed that her son wouldn't be the only one to miss the little human girl.

A.N: Please review and tell me what you think! I eagerly await your reviews.


	13. Chapter 13

Getting ready

"No!"

Seshoumaru gritted his teeth in frustration, "Kagome, I have to go greet these guests!"

Kagome kept a tight grip on his haroi, and glared at him, "Gome go too!"

"No, you have to stay here! Where it's safe!"

Kagome's glare intensified, "Bad doggy!"

Higurashi looked at the two. She really didn't want to be here right now. Whenever her Lord and Kagome fought, there was always bound to be flying reiki or demonic power around, both trying to dominate the other.

"You shall stay here! End of discussion!"

Kagome let go of his haroi, and crossed her arms over her chest, "Gome follow then."

Seshoumaru growled, "Higurashi will be here to make sure you do not."

Kagome gave a very smug look to Seshoumaru, that said, Yeah right. She couldn't stop me the last time.

He scowled, knowing exactly what she was thinking.

Kagome suddenly yanked his hair, and as he tumbled forward, she bit his nose, "No!"

Seshoumaru's eyes flashed red, but it didn't affect Kagome. She was too angry.

"Son!"

The two children look towards the doorway to see Inu no Taisho standing there, frowning.

"What is taking you so long? The guests are due to arrive any minute."

"She is being stubborn…"

"Seshou is bad doggy!"

The Lord of the Western Lands looked at the two children shouting accusations at each other, and sighed, pinching his nose.

Finally, he growled, making them both shut up.

"Let her come, son."

Seshoumaru immediately protested, "They are wolf youkai…"

His father glared at him, "Exactly! And allies as well. Do you want them to come upon Kagome accidently, and mistake her for food?"

At that very moment, Seshoumaru's eyes bled red, "She's mine!"

His father sighed. And to think he was pestering his mate for another pup. He could hardly handle these too.

"Yes, she is yours. And if we introduce her, they will know she is untouchable."

Seshoumaru growled, but nodded.

He turned to Kagome, "No biting anyone's noses. It is a sign of disrespect."

"But Inupapa…"

Seshoumaru put a restraining hand on Kagome, and she became quiet.

"Higurashi, get her ready for their arrival."

Seshoumaru turned to leave, but stopped when Kagome grabbed onto his finger.

He turned to look at her.

"Gome sorry for being bad. Gome not want Seshou to go away."

"It is allright, Kagome. I will be back in a moment."

Kagome watched him leave, and a feeling of foreboding hit her.

Something bad was going to happen.

And soon.

A.N: Ah-hah! Got a little cliffhanger, right here. Now what should I do with this. Haven't thought that far. We'll see.

Review and tell me, what you think!


	14. Chapter 14

Wolves

Seshoumaru looked decidedly uncomfortable. Prince Kouga was a very wild wolf cub, and was curious to the extreme.

"I want to touch her."

Seshoumaru growled, pushing Kagome behind his back, "Kagome is not a plaything."

The cocky blue-eyed prince smirked, "Course she is! She's just a silly human, and Father says that all humans are either food or playthings."

Seshoumaru snarled, "Kagome will not be touched. She is mine."

"Well I wanna play with her!"

"No!"

Kagome looked on in curiosity at the two arguing youkai and decided she was bored. Scrambling onto her feet, she trotted away, unnoticed by either youkai.

She was quite a distance away when she bumped into a pair of bare legs. Falling onto her butt, she looked up to find a puzzled pair of green eyes staring at her.

Lord Hikako looked at Seshoumaru's ward in puzzlement. He couldn't scent Seshoumaru anywhere, meaning that she was alone. The Lord of the East bore no grudge against humans. To him, they were weak little creatures that were little more than food. However, this little human was supposed to be different.

He cocked his head, and the little girl imitated him. He bent down to her level, and stared at her. His youkai swirled around her, but yet she remained undaunted. It was then that he noticed her slight aura. His eyes narrowed. She wasn't a miko, yet she wasn't a youkai. There was something mighty strange about her. Even at her this stage of infancy, he could detect her power. She was very powerful. That power made him slightly uncomfortable.

He stood up, and was about to turn away, when Kagome stretched her hands, and demanded, "Up!"

He stared at her, "You want me to lift you, little human?"

Kagome nodded, "Gome tired. Up!"

Lord Hakiko looked at the pair of bright cerulean eyes, and felt entranced. Despite the fact that she was human, she was adorable. There was something so innocent and appealing about her that he never bothered to hesitate, and picked her up in a swoop.

Kagome laughed, and patted his cheeks, "Good boy!"

Lord Hakiko frowned, slightly offended, "I am not a dog."

Kagome shook her head, "Woof?"

He tapped her on the nose gently, correcting her, "Wolf."

Kagome tried to copy him, "Wolf."

"Exactly." Satisfied, he looked around, "Well, what shall I do with you now?"

He heard a chuckle behind him, and turned around to see his childhood friend standing behind him, shaking his head, "You always were one for the ladies, Hakiko."

Lord Hakiko growled in annoyance, and Inu no Taisho waved it off, "Kagome?"

Kagome smiled at him, flashing all her baby teeth, and stretched her arms towards him, "Inupapa!"

He took her from Lord Hakiko, and set her on his shoulders.

From afar, both their mates watched them.

Lady Arena shook her head, "Who knew our mates could be so…?"

"Maternal?" offered the Lady InuKimi, dryly.

"You read my mind."

They sipped on their tea, as Lady InuKimi sighed, "You should see my mate when he thinks he is alone with the child. He becomes an infant himself."

The Lady of the East laughed gently, "Hakiko has started pestering me for more cubs. And now that he's seen this little one, he's going to become even more persistent."

Lady InuKimi sighed shaking her head, woefully, "What is it with males? My mate is the same. Ever since Kagome's arrival, he wants more pups. He can hardly handle these two, what with their arguments and fighting."

"Correct me if I'm wrong, cousin, but hasn't Seshoumaru marked Kagome?"

Lady InuKimi stiffened, and then sighed, "You assumptions are not incorrect. And as to your other assumptions, the same goes for them."

Lady Arena looked carefully at the Western Lady and noticed her tired form, murmuring, "If it means anything, I am truly sorry for your burden. You know, Hakiko and I shall always be there for you."

Lady InuKimi looked at her and smiled sadly, "I know, cousin. I know."

They looked at their mates, and watched a frantic Seshoumaru come into view, looking for Kagome, and an angry Kouga following.

A.N: Yes, I know this chapter makes no sense, but something will happen, not that I'm going to tell you what. I don't like ruining surprises. Don't let this happy moment fool you…

Oh, and reviews please! They fuel my desire to feed you more chapters!


	15. Chapter 15

Pretending

"Kagome!"

Kagome's eyes fell onto her precious 'Shoumu', and she stretched her arms out to him. However, Inu no Taisho frowned as his eyes fell onto Prince Kouga's ruffled appearance and black eye.

In a very dangerous voice, he asked, "Son, what happened to our young guest?"

Seshoumaru innocently cocked his head, "How should I know, Father?"

Inu no Taisho gritted his teeth, "How did he injure his eye?"

Seshoumaru stared at his father, before offering, "He fell?"

"On what?"

"My fist."

Inu no Taisho stared at his unperturbed son. His son stared back.

In the meantime, Kagome was getting extremely impatient.

"Shoumu!"

Seshoumaru's gaze lifted to her, and he took her from his father, whose anger had not diminished.

From the tense atmosphere, Kagome got the feeling that there was trouble brewing, and she did the best thing she could think of. She burst into tears.

That was all it took to dispel the atmosphere. Seshoumaru scowled at his father, as if it was all his fault, and took off in the direction of the gardens, hoping to calm his little Kagome down. As soon, as they were out of sight, Kagome flashed her baby teeth at Seshoumaru, and patted his cheek.

Seshoumaru halted in his tracks and stared down at her. She didn't just… How could she….?

At a loss of words, he kept staring at Kagome, who gurgled with laughter, her eyes sparkling, "Gome protect Seshou."

He didn't know why but those three words tugged at his heart, and he nuzzled her neck, making Kagome purr in contentment.

A.N: I'm sorry for the late update and it's size, but my papers have just finished, and I'm stuck at home, bored, and thus I have writer's block. Whenever I have nothing on my hands, except free time, I get stuck on my stories. Please help me out here. There are a few chapters to go, before something drastic is to happen, but I don't know what to write….HELP!


	16. Chapter 16

Alone time

Seshoumaru sighed in relief and lay down on the soft grass. Kagome crawled onto his stomach and cocked her head, "Seshou tired?"

Seshoumaru let a small smirk escape him, "No. I am pleased that we have finally escaped the wolf's presence."

Kagome shrugged, and clambered off him. Her eye caught a colourful butterfly, and gurgling in delight, she trotted off after it.

Seshoumaru sat up, so as not to lose sight of her. One arm draped over his knee, he stared at her tiny delicate form. It had been a year and a half since he had found and claimed Kagome. Unbeknownst to him, his eyes warmed, and a small smile lingered on his lips.

He liked taking care of Kagome. He liked how she depended on him. It made him feel proud that he was able to fulfil her needs. Sure they had fights now and then, but Kagome was quick to forgive and if he was upset, she would shower him with her attention.

"Shoumu!"

Kagome was running towards him, her tiny arms filled with flowers, "Gome, pick these for Seshou!"

She clapped her hands, "Gome make Seshou more pretty!"

Seshoumaru was on the verge of saying no. After all, he was a male. Males did not let themselves be decorated by flowers. However, the eager look in her eyes, made him relent. It was not like anybody could see him, right?

He lay back, and Kagome started putting flowers in his hair, on his face, on his stomach. Whenever, she ran out of flowers, she would rush back and collect more.

The sun was etting by the time, she collapsed into Seshoumaru's lap, all tuckered out.

"Are you tired?"

Kagome nodded, her eyes half closed. Seshoumaru chuckled, and shaking off all the flowers, he picked her up gently, and started making his way back to the castle.

Kagome rubbed her face into his shoulder, and yawned. She was happy that Seshou was happy, but deep down she was worried. Something was going to happen soon, and her Seshou was going to be hurt soon.

"Kagome?"

Sleepily, she murmured, "Hm?"

"Are you allright?"

Kagome nodded, and just snuggled into him.

As they made their way into the castle, a sullen voice stopped Seshoumaru in his tracks, "So you're back?"

Seshoumaru ignored the wolf cub, and started walking again. Kouga hurried to catch up to him, and started walking alongside him, "I know you went to that meadow. Next time, I'm coming too!"

Seshoumaru snorted. As if he would let that happen.

"I will!" Kouga insisted, "You ditched me today, but that won't be so easy next time. And your Father says that I can play with Kagome too, if I am gentle, so I will!"

Seshoumaru stiffened. Why possessed his Father to give out such an order! He refused to subject Kagome to this uncouth youth.

Entering his chambers, he did the only thing he could think of. He slammed the door in the wolf cub's face. Hearing a yelp, he smirked. That definitely made him feel better.

He settled Kagome in bed, and lay down behind her, spooning her. He slowly slipped into slumber, unaware of the proceeding s outside.

In the throne room, Higurashi was summoned, and Lady InuKimi stard at her, "You are aware of your orders?"

"Yes, my lady."

Inu no Taisho looked disturbed, "Couldn't we just take more protective measures?"

His mate sighed, "That will be impossible. This is the only way she shall be protected."

Higurashi stood up, "When should I depart, my lady?"

Closing her eyes, Lady InuKimi sighed, "In a week."

A.N: I would like to thank my reviewers for being so encouraging throughout my writers block. Quite a few of you guys pm-ed me, and I am so grateful for your efforts. I would also like to thank Tiana for her sketches of all the chapters of Remembering. She has taken it up as a challenge, and all her sketches up till now, are just sooo adorable. Please check them out. They are in my favourite fanart. And thank you Tiana, for dragging me out of my writers block. Your determination to make the sketches set my mind to work again.

On another note, I know most of you have requested longer chapters. I will try to do so. I promise.


	17. Chapter 17

Fight

Seshoumaru was avoiding him. His parents were always with their hosts. He had nothing to do. Irritated he kicked at a tree trunk, trying to take out his frustration. What was he supposed to!

Ever since he had confronted Seshoumaru about the meadow, the little prick had taken to masking his scent. He scowled at the chirping birds. It was not like he has asked a great deal. All he wanted was to play with Kagome. Seshoumaru played with her, so why couldn't he? He had promised to be careful with her!

"I want to go home," he muttered to no one in particular.

"Woof!"

Startled, Kouga looked up, to see the little human girl pointing her finger at him, excitedly.

She was sitting on a ledge, waving her chubby legs, back and forth.

Carefully, on the lookout for Seshoumaru, the wolf prince edged closer to her, and was finally standing face to face with her.

"Where's Seshoumaru?"

Kagome shrugged, and extended her arms towards the blue eyed wolf prince.

"Woof!"

After so many days of being shunned aside, Kouga brightened up, and picked her.

Seshoumaru returned to find Kagome running after Kouga, trying to catch him. Trotting on those tiny legs, she would fall down after a few steps, get up, run and fall down all over again.

"Kagome."

Kagome changed her direction, and ran smack into Seshoumaru's legs. Plopping onto her little tushy, she looked up at Seshoumaru, and smiled, "Gome catch Woof!"

Seshoumaru immediately swept her up, and glared icily at Kouga, "I thought I told you to stay away from her."

Kouga growled back, "It wasn't as if I was hurting her! We were just playing!"

Seshoumaru turned his back on him, "Don't follow us."

However, before he could take a step away from him, Kagome bit his nose, "Bad Seshou!"

Seshoumaru spluttered at being disciplined.

Struggling until he let her down, Kagome pulled him by his hand, and demanded, "Play!"

The inuyoukai turned his nose up in the air, "I will not play with him."

Kagome growled, highly displeased, "Bad doggy!"

Kouga sniffed, a little hurt, "Well, I don't want to play with him too! He's just a smelly dog!"

Seshoumaru growled, "Take that back! I am not a smelly dog!"

"Nuh-Uh! Are too!"

Seshoumaru saw red, and jumped on Kouga, punching him in the face.

Kouga retaliated by kicking him in the stomach, making Seshoumaru bite his tiny tail, forcing a howl of pain from the wolf cub.

Kagome started wailing, but was ignored by both boys, who were too intent on emerging the winner of the fight.

Inu no Taisho, hearing the howls all the way from his study, rushed upon the scene and his eyes widened. Before he could do anything, his mate arrived with their guests and picked up the wailing child, throwing a warning look towards the taiyoukai.

The Lord of the West expanded his aura, threateningly, making the two boys halt.

In a soft, but dangerous voice, he asked, "What is going on here?"

"He called me a smelly dog!"

"He won't let me play with Kagome!"

Inu no Taisho pinched his nose, irritated. Why did his son always have to pick fights with the wolf cub?

"Seshoumaru."

His son closed his mouth, immediately.

"Your fight has distressed Kagome. Take care of her, and then come to my study and we shall have a few words."

Seshoumaru stiffened, and took the hiccupping Kagome from his mother, and left towards his chambers.

"As for you, Prince Kouga. I leave you in your sire's capable hands."

Kouga gulped. He was so dead.


	18. Chapter 18

Nightmare

_There was a well in the middle of the clearing. It was old, and faded, and held a tremendous amount of magic._

_A figure wearing a cloak, walked into the clearing, bearing a bundle. The bundle moved, and the figure stopped still. A harsh wind blew making the hood fall off, revealing a pair of troubled brown eyes._

_The bundle shifted again and a small moan slipped from it._

"_Sshh."_

_The bundle went silent again, as the woman chanted a sleeping spell once again. Suddenly there was a flare of energy, not far behind her and her eyes widened. How did he…?_

_She didn't have much time. She raced towards the well, and starting chanting incantations. Her words slipped out in a blur as a red eyes monster burst into the clearing, its eyes upon the bundle._

_The woman jumped int the well, a blue light taking over her. Her parting words to the frantic youkai were, "I promise you will see her again."_

_As the light faded, and the sun rose, the form of a small, heart broken boy could be seen, sobbing._

Kagome screamed.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Her eyes opened wide as she gazed at her protector, whose eyes were glazed with worry. She extended a tiny hand and stroked the features of his perfect little face as of to reassure herself that he was really here.

"Shoumu?"

Seshoumaru picked her up, and held her to him in a tight grip, "I'm here, Kagome. There is no need to feel fear. I will always take care of you."

Tears blurred the little girl's eyes, as she held on to him and whispered brokenly, "But who will take care of you?"

A.N: This the shortest update yet, but there is a reason for that. A reason you will find out later. Now updates will be three times a week, but will be short, very short. This will be just for a few chapters, then we will revert back to the normal length. And no complaints or anything. Just nice, loving reviews, telling em how awesome I am, LOL! :D


	19. Chapter 19

Reaching

"Every Lord of the Western Lands has made study of all lores and legends including prophecies."

Seshoumaru looked out the window, ignoring his tutor. He was bored. He wondered what Kagome was doing right now. Probably playing with Kouga, he thought, disgruntled at the thought.

He couldn't understand what she saw in that mangy wolf cub. He was sure to be covered with fleas.

"Master Seshoumaru!"

Seshoumaru scowled at the orange eyed inyoukai, "I do not understand the importance of these prophecies. There are still years for them to come to pass."

Master Haruka sighed, "That's what your Father used to say."

He eyed the young prince speculatively, "Prophecies have their significance and there is no guarantee when they shall come to pass. It is only guesswork through which their time frame is estimated. Take the Golden One."

"Golden One?"

His tutor nodded in approval at the interest his student was displaying, "Yes, this is a very old prophecy foretold by Miko Kimina. She lived to be two hundred and seventy years old, and yet never aged a day. Her mother was mated to a dragon and, as you well know dragons are capable of seeing the future."

"What is the Prophecy?" asked the young prince, impatiently.

Master Haruka raised a brow and tapped his student's shoulder, "Patience, young lord. You need to learn patience. Patience is what make us inuyoukai such good predators."

Seshoumaru took a deep breath and nodded.

Satisfied, his tutor continued, "It is said that a young child, an infant will be taken in and marked by a young lord. She will be protected and nurtured and the two children will develop a bond stronger than the heaven and the earth. However, due to rising dangers they will be separated, leaving them both devastated.

In time, they will be re-united, and will have to face a foe who will be determined to take the female for himself."

Seshoumaru made a face, "This sounds like one of those stories that mother's handmaids talk about."

Master Haruka chuckled, "Aye, that is true enough. Now off you go. I have to rest these old bones."

Relieved, Seshoumaru fled leaving an amused inuyoukai behind.

Tracking Kagome's scent, he followed it and came upon her playing with two tiny wolf cubs, and a laughing Kouga sitting near them.

"What is this?"

As soon as Seshoumaru spoke, Kagome looked at him and rushed towards him, abandoning the whining wolf cubs.

He picked her up and stared down his nose at the two cubs whose pitiful attempts at growling turned into whining again.

Kagome patted his cheeks with her tiny palms and giggled, "Woof cubs. My woof cubs."

"They're a gift." Kouga muttered.

"Oh yes, you'll be leaving today then."

"Yes."

They stared at each other, neither wanting to lower his gaze first.

Kagome started growing impatient with the lack of attention her, and grumbled, attempting to shake loose of Seshoumaru's grip. He let her on the ground and she grabbed his finger, and started toddling towards the building, demanding, "Food!"

"You are hungry?"

"Food!"

"Here, then." He picked her up and raced towards the castle, Kagome laughing, joyfully.

Inu no Taisho watched the children as they entered the castle grounds and he looked at his mate.=, whose gaze was sad, "They'll be here in a day's time. She need to be protected."

He sighed, and looked at Higurashi, "You'll take her tonight. Is everything ready?"

"Yes m'lord."

His eyes sad, he looked into the vast gardens and couldn't visualize it without the tiny little human girl.

A.N: rEVIEWS


	20. Chapter 20

**A.N: Okay people. I am officially back! My story had been deleted on Dokuga since Chpater 19. I am proud to say that no, I will not be abandoning this fic and I have started writing the next chapters... To all those who waited so patiently for the next chapters, this is dedicated to you.**

Seshoumaru looked throughout the castle, but couldn't find the little girl anywhere. Finally, he sighed. It looked like Kagome was playing hide and seek again. He grumbled. He hated that game. Expanding his youki, he searched in every room till he finally found hers.

_In the garden?_

What was Kagome doing in the garden alone? He walked into the courtyard and frowned at the flurry of activity. The army general was issuing out orders while the soldiers stood still, their faces grim and alert. What was going on? Father hadn't mentioned anything.

Soft footsteps made him turn around and he watched as Higurashi came towards him. She smiled gently at him, "Master Seshoumaru, do you know where Kagome is?"

"She is in the garden. I am on my way to fetch her. What is your business with her?"

Higurashi sighed. It seemed like Seshoumaru refused to trust anybody when Kagome was involved. However, her heart grew heavy as she realized that he had every reason not to trust anybody. In fact, they were about to give him a reason.

Seshoumaru felt a little confused at the sad expression that crossed the usually cheerful youkai's face. Without meaning to, he asked hesitantly, "Is something the matter?"

She blinked and then smiled, "Oh no, nothing at all, Master Seshoumaru. It is just that your Lady Mother wishes for Kagome's comapny for a while."

Seshoumaru's eyes widened slightly, "Mother wants Kagome's company? Why?"

Higurashi looked at the startled inuyoukai, "She did not say so. I am simply obeying orders.'

All thoughts of the soliers now out of his mind, Seshoumaru wondered what his Mother wanted with Kagome. Although she bore the girl no illwill, she never exactly went out of the way to demand her company. Everybody was acting strange today. Even Father had been acting a little odd.

"You go back to Mother. I shall bring Kagome to her myself."

Higurashi bowed and retreated back to the castle. Seshoumaru watched her leave and then made his way to the gardens. Searching out her aura, he parted a bush to find her curled up, asleep. Her face was peaceful, and her tiny hand clutched at the grass as was her habit. She usually clutched his haori while sleeping.

A small smile slipped on the young inuyoukai's face as he watched her. Lifting her up, he carried her back to their chambers, telling one of the servants to go and inform the Lady that Kagome was asleep.

As he settled Kagome onto the futon, she opened her eyes and blinked languidly. Her blue eyes focused on him and she yawned, lifting her hands up in the air. When he picked her, and settled down himslef, his back to the wall, she buried her face in his clothing and sniffed.

"Seshou smells nice."

Seshoumaru chuckled, "Oh? What do I smell like?"

Kagome frowned trying to form the words. She was two and a half years old and amazed Higurashi at her rapidly developing mind.

"Ghass."

Seshoumaru winced, "Gas?"

Kagome shook her head stubbornly, "Fesh grash."

His expression cleared, "I smell like fresh grass?"

Kagome nodded happily, "And trees. Seshouma smell like trees!"

Seshoumaru nuzzled her stomach, smiling, "I don't smell like trees!" Kagome laughed joyously, clapping her hands, "Yes, you do! Trees!Trees!"

Finally, she settled on his lap, and they sat silently, comfortable. "Mother wants to see you."

Kagome looked confused, "Inumama?"

"Yes. Would you like to go?"

Kagome grabbed his knees and slid off his lap with some effort. Standing on her legs, she grabbed his fingers and pulled, "Come! Come!"

Seshoumaru chiuckled and allowed her to lead him. The servanst hardly gave them a glance, they were so used to these two. Stopping at the heavy wooden door, Seshoumaru knocked and one of the ladies opened it. Her face lit in surprise at them and she opened the door to allow them to enter.

"My Lady! Master Seshoumaru and Kagome are here."

His Mother swept in, a brow raised, "I was told the child was asleep."

"She woke up. Why do you require Kagome, Mother?"

His Mother frowned, "Am I not allowed to spend some time with her?"

Seshoumaru shrugged, "I shall pick her up in a while, then." With that, he clenched Kagome's hand for a second and left.

Ladu Taisho stared at Kagome who stared back. To her ladies, she commanded, "Leave us."

When they left the room, she cocked her head and smiled sadly, "Come here, Kagome."

Kagome smiled cheerfully and rushed towards her.

Kagome was silent throughout dinner. She kept looking around anxiously at the slightest of sound and nearly purified one of the servants who came to serve dinner.

"Kagome, are you alright?"

Kagome looked at Seshoumaru and nodded. Still worried about her, he impatiently waited for this formality to over and done with. He wanted to be alone with her. Before, he could leave, his Father stood up and walked over to them. Lifting Kagome up, he swung her in the air, smiling. The little girl however, was not.

Her face sad, she patted his cheeks gently, and murmured, "No sad, Inupapa. Gome loves you."

The elder inuyoukai was startled and then nuzzled her neck, whispering so softly that noone would be able to hear him, "I will miss you, little one."

He kissed her on the nose, and released her to his son, who gave him a suspicious look. Shooting both his parents a confused look, he left the room, making his way towards his chambers. Oddly silent, Kagome clung to his neck possessively.

On reaching their room, Seshoumaru set her down and went to close the door. Kagome stared around blindly for a minute.

"Shoumu?"

He was immediately by her side, "What is it?"

She clutched his hand and he noted, that her hand was cold and clammy.

"Kagome."

"I love you. Gome love her Shoumu."

He picked her and settled down on the futon with her, "What is wrong, Kagome?"

She looked at him with her piercing blue eyes, "Does Shoumu love Gome?"

He froze. Of course he loved her but he had never said it to her. Her eyes were pleading and hid some sort of fear in them. Raising a hand to her cheek, he looked into her eyes and then buried his face in her neck, blushing, "I love you, Kagome."

Tears leacked out of the little girl's eyes and she held onto him as if for dear life. Seshoumaru couldn't understand what was wrong with her, and he clenched his teeth. She wasn't telling him.

"Kagome, please tell me what is the matter."

She looked at him, "Gome scared."

He frowned, "Why? Did something happen?"

She shook her head, and refused to answer.

"Kagome!"

"Gome knows. Gome knows."

Sighing, Seshoumaru held her tight. She was babbling right now. He was so tired. Struggling to keep awake, he lay down, with Kagome nestled within his arms. Something was not right. He was tired. Too tired. Unnaturally so.

His senses detected something but his body was fighting. Wanting to give in to this weakness. Somewhere Kagome kissed his cheek, murmuring, "Gome loves Seshou."

He held her tight, his mind shutting down.

As soon as he drifted off, Kagome opened her eyes. They were red with the effort from staying awake. A shadow in the corner of the room caught her eye and she stiffened. Trying to summon her powers, she let loose a wail of panic when she couldn't use them. The shadow murmured a chant and she found herself losing consciousness.

_No! Seshou!_

A.N: I know this is short, but I'm really not well, and I'll update in a day's time, I promise. Just let me get well and gather my wits. :)


	21. Chapter 21

_Something was wrong._

Seshoumaru tried to open his eyes but he couldn't. His body felt heavy and drugged. His senses were going haywire. Something was missing. No, not something, _someone._..

His eyes snapped open.

_Kagome!_

His beast fought against his exhaustion, snarling. His eyes flashed red as he realized that Kagome was gone. He couldn't sense her anywhere within the castle. Using his youki, he tossed away his current weakness and growled. His eyes were glowing red and his body was shimmering. He could sense somebody's faded presence in the room. Someone had taken his mate!

Throwing open the door, he was pushed back by a strong barrier. Snarling, he expanded his youki to the extreme and located Kagome's weak aura. She was calling for him subconsciously, drugged and frightened at the same time. He gritted his teeth and looked towards the window. Climbing onto the ledge, he looked startled at all the activity. The castle was under attack!

However, his gaze slid by his Father who was slashing at his opponents viciously with Tetsuiga, his trusty sword, and his Mother who was nonchalantly, slicing through the soldiers with her poison whip. His main focus was Kagome. He jumped down into the midst of all the bloodshed and gave no heed to his parents shocked and horrified looks, as he moved like a blur amongst the fighters, killing the ones, automatically who came in his path.

Noone was going to comebetween Kagome and him! Snarling, he dispatched one of his Father's advisiors, who had raised a sword towards him. Rushing forward, he caught the fading scent of the intruder, and realized that whoever the youkai was, was very far away.

Automatically, his body started shifting and reshaping, till he assumed his true form, a massive Inu. He rushed towards the scent, urgency filling his mind. The intruder was not yet aware that he on its trail. Using his four legs to propel him, he moved faster than ever, scenting his mate.

The scenery rushed by him in a blur as he focused on only one thing: Getting Kagome back. Failure was not an option. Suddenly, something twitched withing his mind. The lethargy that Kagome was under, was fading and she could get a grip of her senses. Somehow in his Inu form, he was better connected to her mind. She was trying to struggle. Somethign was familiar about the youkai holding her. He didn't have time to figure out her identity. But she was female, he was sure of it.

_I am coming, Kagome!_

She yipped in distress and he snarled in rage when he felt the female drugging her again, using a spell. _A dark miko youkai? _How dare she!

However, before he could focus much on that train of thought, an urgency filled his mind as he felt Kagome's renewed panic. No!

He was nearly there! His red eyes grew wide with horror as he realized the female's intentions. The Tree of Ages was glowing! She was going to use the Bone Eater's well to take his Mate away! With a burst of speed, he rushed past the village and spotted the youkai. There was dark bundle in her arms.

_Kagome!_

He busrt into the clearing, and the woman turned around, horrified. He howled in outrage in realizing the extent of this betrayal.

_Higurashi!_

Her shock was evident and she jumped onto the edge of the well. Realizing her intentions, he rushed towards her. He couldn't let her take away his life! He refused to let her!

However, her brown eyes shone with tears and she let out a soft cry, "I promise you will see her again!"

And jumped.

At that very moment, the sun broke throught the horizon, and it's rays hit upon the frozen inuyoukai, who slowly transformed back. Tears fell down his eyes as he mumbled brokenly, "K-Kagome-"

His heart shattered and he fell on his knees, sobbing, brokenly.

Kagome was gone.

A.N: Updates will be once a week, as I'm verrryyyy busy. Please do review soon!


	22. Chapter 22

**A.N: Alright guys, many of you asked whether this was going to be a canon fic or not. I had to actually google that word up and no, that does not mean I'm stupid. It just means that I'm too lazy to actually open a dictionary to look up the word. I still didn't get it so let me just assure you, that this will follow some of the events and will take twists and turns because I'm just awesome that way. And yes, Naraku will be present in this story because he's my favourite bad guy, next to Vegeta.**

**And for the second question, no, the part involving Seshoumaru and Kagome as children was not the backstory or the background. Honestly, people, I wrote 27 chapters...No way in hell was that a background setting. Let's just say I completed half the story and the rest of the half is now going to be written. There is going to be a time skip because I am in lve with Seshoumaru myself. His angst as a child after Kagome will be shown in flashbacks or blah blah, whatever. You know live in the moment.**

**Now, I hope you're happy with this author's note. Onwards to Kagome, now shall we!**

**Year 1997**

"Here Bouyo. Breakfast."

Kagome's grandfather howled in dismay as his gift to his grandaughter was delicately devoured by the cat. Her mother laughed and patter the old man on the head. With a cheery smile, she handed Kagome her breakfast, "Hurry up, or you'll be late for school."

"Hey, Mom?"

"Yes, dear?" Her mother hummed, while sipping her morning tea.

"Why don't I feel any different now that I've turned fifteen?"

Mrs. Higurashi laughed, "It'll set in soon enough."

"Hm," Her daughter mused thoughfully, swallowing her breakfast and then rushing off to get dressed. Grandfather ignored her as he squeezed Bouyo, demanding his newt back.

Kagome quickly dressed and checked herself in the mirror, blinking, "Fifteen years, hm? I don't feel old." Closing her bedroom door, she yelled, "Souta, come on! We'll be late again!"

Her brother yelled a muffled reply from downstairs and Kagome followed the sound of his voice. Her ten year brother had a miserable look on his face, "Gramps was bullying Bouyo again, and he ran into the wellhouse. I have to take bouyo to show and tell today. Now what?"

Kagome tapped her foot impatiently, "So, go get him."

Souta looked at her and then at the creepy wellhouse, "You go. You're older than me."

His sister stared at him with a dry look, "I'm older so I go in the wellhouse?"

He nodded, stubbornly.

Kagome considered refusing him, but then sighed. Whatever. Dropping her bag on the steps, she ran towards the small building and pushed open the door.

"Bouyo! Here kitty kitty! Here Bouyo!"

There was silence and then a tiny plainative meow. Cringing at the amount of dust, Kagome walked inside, groping for the light switch. Why did this shrine even have a well house if they were so afraid of it? Sighing, she shook her head. One dead body, and all of a sudden the wellhouse was haunted. The sheer stupidity of people.

Then again, she frowned lightly, as she recalled her mother forbiding her from entering this small building/shack. Gee, who knew her mother could be so superstitious. A rumbling made her blink and she looked around. Then again, a mother's instinct's were supposed to be super sensitive, right?

"Hey, um, Souta," She called out uneasily. Her brother peeked from the doorway, "Yeah?"

Kagome immediately forgot her uneasiness and gave him a dry look, "Oh, yeah. My hero." He blushed and shifted to stand in the doorway, "Sorry. Did you find Bouyo yet?"

"Does it look like I found him? I mean, do you see me holding him?"

Her brother stared at her and answered slowly, "So, I take it you haven't found him?"

She rolled her eyes. What a genius! "Why don't you help me look for him. It'll be quicker that way."

The ten year shook his head stubbornly, "Nu-Uh. It's scary down there. What if something jumps put and kills me." His raven haired sister gave him an incredulous look, "And you still sent me down here? I'm missing the love here, brother."

He scratched his head, and shuffled his feet, putting on his puupy dog eyes routine, "Come on. Pleeaase!"

She sighed and rolled her eyes heavenward, "Whatever." Geez, the things you did for love. She finally found the light switch and was dismayed when it didn't work. Growling, she peered into the darkness, and called out, "You're going to have to ask Mom for a torch, Souta!"

"But she'll ask me why I need it and I'll get in trouble!"

Kagome grit her teeth, pulling back her hair from her face, and yelling, "You want to find the cat or not!"

Souta muttered something and then left. Breathing a sigh of relief, she turned around to stumble over something. When that 'something' hissed, she cried, triumphantly, "Found you!"

As she leant down to pick up the disgruntled cat, the light from the doorway reflected upon something pale. Peering closely, she took a startled step back when she realized what it was.

"Wha-?"

It was a human hand.

Scared and frigtened, she grabbed at Bouyo and tried to make her legs move. Her eyes widened when Souta arrived with the torch and shone it down, revealing a sneering woman, or whatever it was. Her lower body was like that of an insect. A centipede. Naked, with hair streaming down to cover her chest, she displayed her sharp teeth in vicious grin. Kagome took one look at her and let loose a shrill scream. Souta yelled when he the woman/monster.

"Kagome! Run!"

Obeying him, she turned around, but stumbled when her foot was grabbed. Acid breath clouded her senses as the thing crowed in delight, "I don't think, so. Give me the Shikon no Tama."

"T-he what?"

The thing clawed at her face, drawing blood, and hissing, angrily, "Don't think me stupid, you filthy human! I know you have it."

Kagome tried to pull away from her, but those vicious eyes terrified her senseless.

"Kagome! Hold on! I'm coming!" 

On hearing that, Kagome's eyes widened and she gritted her teeth. She couldn't let Souta come down. Scared, angry, and her desparate, she started fighting back. "Souta! Stay back. Get some help!"

Her brother paused, indecisiveness warring in his eyes. Part of him wanted to run to his sister's aid and the other half knew that he would be useless. This was all his fault. If only he hadn't asked her to go look for Bouyo! Coming to a decision, he turned on his heel and rushed out, yelling for his mother.

Sighing in relief that he had listened to her, Kagome bit the creature and spat out when bitter blood pooled in her mouth. The thing howled in outrage, and lifted the girl up by her forearms, her eyes gleaming dangerously. Kagome screamed as something inside her bubbled. Hot and cold, she grabbed the thing's shoulders. The vicious look turned into one of surprise and horror as pink light exploded out of Kagome. Her eyes met those of her horrifed mother, as she tumbled into the well, only to be enveloped by a blue light.

A.N: I know this is a bit different but you know, it's been so long since I watched this show, and I wanted to put my on touch to this.


	23. Chapter 23

Enveloped in blue light, Kagome found herself floating seamlessly in an open space. Confused, she looked around. She was surrounded by shimmering blue light. The creature was nowhere to be seen. Where was she? She blinked when she suddenly found herself in darkness. Now what? She rubbed her eyes and saw that what she had percieved in darkness was actually a stone wall. A round and round stone wall. She was in the well. However, there was something different, something unusual about the well. Tilting her head upwards, she stared in shock at the blue skies.

_Wait. Blue skies?_

Just where did the roof disappear to? Groping for some support, she slowly hauled herself up, till half her body was resting on the edge of the well, and the other half was dangling in the opening. Managing to push herself out of the well, she looked around at the clearing with a dazed expression.

_Was she dead? _

Pinching herself, she winced. Well, that disqualified that theory. Getting on her feet, she studied her surroundings. She hadn't seen so many trees since...Her head hurt as an image of a pair of serious golden eyes swam into her vision. She groaned as the pain spread from her head to her chest. Gripping her head, she blinked as her vision finally cleared. What the hell was that?

A bird chirped somewhere, and she looked around, curiously. Now what? Taking a deep breath, she tried calling out, "Hello! Can somebody hear me? Hellooo!" A squirrel paused in the midst of collecting nuts, and gave her a strange look, before scampering off. Kagome smacked herself on her forehead. This was getting her nowhere.

Looking around, once again, she chose a random path, and started walking. She had to meet somebody, right? The forest was beautiful, and a little scary, but mostly enchanting. Her eyes fell on a large tree. It seemed the largest of the lot and she let out an excited cry, on recognizing it. _Gohinboku!_

Making her way past the trees and bushes, she was oblivious to the scratches she recieved as branches cut her face and arms. However, her eyes widened when she finally reached the tree. Silver hair met her eyes and she raised an arm, her eyes dazed. _That hair!_ The sudden silence made her blink and pulled her out of of her daze. There was a boy pinned to the tree. She covered her mouth in horror as her eyes fell on the arrow protruding from his chest. Was _he_ dead?

She looked around, warily. When she saw that the entire clearing was empty, she took a few hesitant steps forward, her eyes on the boy. He didn't look dead. He looked like he was sleeping. As she moved closer, she spotted the pair of ears on his head. _Ear_s? Curiosity getting the best of her, she reached him, and climbing on the roots, felt his ears. They were so soft and furry! She leaned away from him, slightly disappointed when there was not even a twitch. Maybe he is dead, she wondered.

"Get away from him, youkai!"

Startled, Kagome whirled around and nearly screamed when she saw a dozen arrows pointed at her. The men had fierce expressions on their faces, and they let loose their arrows. Now she did scream, grabbing onto the red haroi the boy wore. Fortunately none of the arrows touched her. However, an hour later she found herself tied up on her knees in the middle of a village.

The looks sent her way made her cringe, and she gritted her teeth trying not to show her fear. However when an old priestess showed up and started throwing dust at her, she decided that she was stuck in a village of crackpots.

"What are you doing?" She cried out. The old woman stared at her face carefully, before grabbing her chin in her hand and twisting and turning her face to study it from all angles.

"It is true!" She declared gravely. Kagome wondered if the old woman was insane. "You look much like her."

The woman waved a hand and one of the men who had captured her, came forward with a knife, a strange look in his eye. Kagome's eyes grew wide, terror clouding her beautiful blue orbs. Was he going to kill her! She squeezed her eyes shut, ordering herself to think happy thoughts. Oh God, now she was going insane! When the rope around her hands vanished, she opened an eye to see the old woman staring at her, "Come child."

Without a second to waste, Kagome was on her feet, following her into a nearby hut, throwing a nervous glance behind her. All the villagers were staring at old woman motioned for her to sit down, and shuffled over to check on a steaming pot in the middle of the room. The smell of the brewing stew was mouth watering, but Kagome was too nervous to say anything.

As the woman stirred the pot, she spoke, "I am Kaede, the High Priestess of this village. And you, it seems, are the reincarnation of my sister, Kikyo." Kagome stared at her, uncertainly, "I'm sorry?"

Kaede laughed then, startling the young girl, "Nay, child. Forgive me. I was startled when I saw your face. However, your eyes are an unusual colour, whereas Kikyo's eyes were brown. Just who are you, child?"

Kagome blushed, "My name's Kagome." Kaede looked at her, thoughtfully, "Where is it, that you come from?"

"I was attacked by this thing, with a woman's torso and a centipede's legs. I tried to fight back and we fell down the well in my family's shrine, and I don't know what happened then. The creature disappeared, and when I climbed out of the well, I was in a forest."

Kaede looked startled, "Oh, dear Kami! It cannot be possible." She started muttering something to herself and Kagome started to become worried until the priestess finally spoke, "It seems you have travelled through time, my child."

Kagome stared at her, "Travelled through what?"

The woman sighed and shifted to find a comfortable spot, "Through time. The only well in the vicinty here is the ancient Bone Eater's well, which is said to have magical properties. Nobody approaches the well, my child. It is said that a long time ago, nearly four centuries, a miko youkai opened a link between the ancient Goshinboku and the Bone Eater's well. She had betrayed a very strong youkai and had stolen his mate. She channelled all of her youki to open a time travelling portal and she and the youkai's mate were never seen again. However, this is just a rumor, but the well is sacred and yet powerful so we stay away from it."

Ready to believe anything at this point, Kagome leaned forward and asked hopefully, "Do you think it'll take me back home." Kaede raised a brow, "You are welcome to try but you might have been sent to this era for a reason. Perhaps you should look for your reason for coming here, instead of trying to get home. The Bone-Eater's well does not allow just anyone to travel through time, you know."

Kagome closed her eyes for a minute. She just wanted to go home. However, that boy.

"Who was he? That boy with the ears?" 

Kaede paled, "You would do best to stay away from Inuyasha. He is a very powerful hanyou. My sister, Kikyo, sealed him to Goshinboku, and died."

_Hanyou? As in half demon? Weren't youka supposed to stuff of legends? _However, Kagome flinched as she recalled the thing that had attacked her. It must have been a youkai as well!

"Inuyasha is so powerful that even my sister's power was unable to seal him completely. And Kikyo was a very powerful priestess." Kagome's eyes widened, and she swallowed, "He's that dangerous?"

Whatever the priestess was going to say next was drowned by screams from outside. One of the men who had captured her, rushed inside, holding a bow and arrow, "Lady Kaede! A youkai is attacking the village!"

Kaede's eyes narrowed, and she got to her feet, grabbing the bow and arrows from the man and rushing outside. Kagome followed her and her eyes grew wide with surprise as the same creature who had attacked her in the wellhouse showed its face.

"The Shikon no Tama! Give it to me!"

"The Shikon no Tama is no more!" Kaede's voice cried out, as she threw a purifying arrow at the creature, "Begone youkai!"

The youkai hissed and it's eyes found the stricken form of Kagome. Sneering, she hissed, "Found you. Give me the Shikon no Tama, girl!"

Kaede stared at Kagome in shock and joined two and two together. _The girl had the Sacred jewel!_

But how-? However, instead of wasting what precious time they had, she yelled at Kagome, "Run towards the well!"

Kagome took one look at the thing, and realized it's intentions. Terrified, she ran into the forest, letting her feet guide her. She could hear the creature rushing afterwards and a part of her was relieved that the villagers were at least left alone. But now, she was in trouble!

"Help me! Somebody help!"

At the Goshinboku, there was thrum of power and the arrow which was pinned to the tree, throbbed. Once. Twice. The boy's hand moved slightly, and clenched and amber eyes opened, "I smell it. I smell the blood of the woman who killed me."

Far away, an inuyoukai was roused from slumber as he felt a throbbing in his veins. His eyes narrowed at the familiar call. Kicking his trusty vessel , he transformed into an orb of energy and rushed towards the Tree of Ages. That call. Something was wrong!

**A.N: I was planning to introduce Seshoumaru after a few chapters, you know when in Inu no Taisho's tomb, but apparently none of you wanted that, and it occurred to me, that _I'm _too impatient as well, so here we go. Now this was a long chapter. You guys had better review.**


	24. Chapter 24

Kagome screamed when the youkai's tail threw near the Goshinbku. Wincing, she groaned in pain when her ribs hurt.

"Getting a little slow are we, Kikyo?"

Kagome raised her eyes and they widened. Stuttering, she pointed at him, "Y-You're alive!" The boy sneered, "Disappointed?"

Kagome's jaw fell opened, "Wha-? Why would I be disappointed?" The boy narrowed his amber eyes at her, and then finally commented, "Because you couldn't kill me, of course. You do look pretty stupid, sitting down here, Kikyo."

Kagome growled, "Okay. That's it! I am not Kikyo! My name is Kagome! Ka-Go-Me!" The boy snarled, "Liar! How stupid do you think I am?"

Ignoring the pain in her side, Kagome put her hands on her hips and smirked, "Considering that you're the one who's pinned to that tree, I'd have to say very!"

Before the boy could so much as growl at her, the youkai broke into the clearing and made straight for Kagome. She shrieked, and started running, "But if you can get rid of this thing, I swear I'll take back my words!"

"Pathetic half-demon!" The creature hissed. Inuyasha raised a brow, irritated, "It's Inuyasha, bitch. And who the fuck are you calling pathetic? Take a look at yourself."

The youkai snarled, but its attention was diverted by Kagome, who winced. Great. "Give me the Shikon No Tama!"At that very moment, Kaede and the village men burst into the clearing. Their eyes became horrified when they saw that Inuyasha's eyes were open.

"How is it possible!" 

Kagome screamed when the youkai, rushed towards her and tossed her into the air, sinking its teeth into her side. Kagome's eyes became dazed with pain and as they fell on a small glowing jewel, she gasped. Was that the sacred jewel everybody was talking about?

However, before she could say anything, she was crushed against the half demon by the youkai's body while it swallowed the jewel. "You stupid bitch!" ranted Inuyasha, angrily, "How could you let that weakling take the jewel, Kik-"

He paused and sniffed. His eyes grew confused, "Wait, you're not her?" Kagome groaned at the pain of being crushed and the loss of blood, and bit out angrily, "Of course, I'm not her, you idiot! My name is Kagome! I already told you!"

Inuyasha was stunned for a few minutes. This girl looked like her, but her attitude was way different than the priestess he had fallen in love with. For one, she was rude, and abrupt. And her style of dressing was too vulger. Was she some prostiture, but then they tended to be submissive, not that he would know anything about that? Who was this girl?

"Hey." His voice was quiet and thoughtful. Kagome glared at him with one eye, "What!" Inuyasha mused aloud, "Do you think that you can remove this arrow?"

Kagome looked at the arrow which was pinning Inuyasha to the tree, and said doubtfully, "I don't know..."

"Do not do that, child!"

Kagome tried to turn her head at Kaede's cry, but found herself firmly pinned. Inuyasha ignored the old priestess and looked at Kagome, "Well, can you? If you want to live, that is."

Kagome gaped at him and then frowned. She had to get back home. Gritting her teeth and trying her best to ignore the pain she was in, she lifted her hand and touched the arrow, which started glowing. Kaede stared in horror at what the girl was doing. She would get them all killed!

Inuyasha stared at the girl. She had power, he could tell that much but there was something about her aura, which he couldn't place, something familiar, something which bothered him. However, somehow he knew she was the only one who could get rid of his imprisonment.

"Well, can you?" he demanded, impatiently. Kagome scowled at him, and something snapped in her, making the arrow disintegrate. Inuyasha's eyes widened with delight and he smirked as Kagome stared wonderingly at her hand. _Woah, I had no idea I could do that!_

When the youkai saw the arrow disappearing, it snarled and tried to crush its two victims. However, a second later, it's entire body fell apart, as Inuyasha burst free and used his claws, cutting through it's entire body. Kagome cried out in pain as she was tossed onto the ground, her injuries hurting worse than ever.

However, instead of turning into dust, the youkai's body parts started twitching and Kaede rushed over towards the girl. "The Jewel, child! We have to remove the Jewel from Mistress Centipede's body!" the priestess cried urgently.

Vaguely, Kagome wondered, the thing had a name? However, she snapped out of it soon enough, and saw something glowing in one of it's legs, and pointed. Kaede rushed in that direction and sighed in relief when she took out the Jewel, handing it to Kagome.

"So this is it? This tiny thing is what everyone's after?" She stared at the glowing jewel. It was so pretty!

"Yeah." Kagome looked up to see Inuyasha standing a few feet away. "And it's mine. So hand it over, Ka-Go-Me."

Kagome narrowed her eyes, "Or what?"

Inuyasha smirked, "Or, I'll just kill you and take it from your corpse." Kagome stared at him, "So you'll kill me?"

He nodded, sneering. Kagome was sure she had lost her mind when she said aloud, "You sure are unattractive when you make that face." Inuyasha stared at her, shocked, "Excuse me?"

This gave Kaede the chance she was looking for. Drawing out a necklace from her kimono, she chanted a small prayer. To Inuyasha's shock and dismay, his neck glowed and the necklace appeared around his neck, "What the hell!"

Kagome looked at Kaede bewildered. What did the priestess just do? Kaede yelled at the girl, "Subdue him! Speak the word!"

"What word!" Kagome yelled back as she took a few steps back from a glowering Inuyasha, a death look in his eye. "To subdue him!"

Kagome ignored her and started running. Pushing past trees and bushes, she stumbled, and her eyes widened, as Inuyasha bared his claws and raised his hand. Squeezing her eyes shut, she gaped as she saw Inuyasha fly through the air to land against a tree. But it was not Inuyasha's landing, which made her gape. It was the unexpected saviour that stood in front of her. His silver hair falling down his back, he was a vision in white, as he assessed her with cold, golden eyes.

"Kagome!" Kaede's cry echoed through the queit forest, and the man's eyes widened as he stared at the girl lying in front of him._ Kagome?_

A.N: I'm down with the flu and I still wrote this chapter for you. NOW REVIEWWWWW!

**I'm sorrry for the delay in the updates but my grandmother died a few days back and I've been going through quite a rough patch. This chapter had been written last week, so accept my sincerest apologies for making all of you wait.**


	25. Chapter 25

Seshoumaru's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. _Kagome!_

Those cerulean blue eyes were filled with fear and uncertainty. _Those same eyes! _The inuyoukai could remember every moment he had spent with the human infant he had adopted in his childhood as if it had happened just yesterday. However, there was no recognition from the girl.

"You bastard!"

Seshoumaru frowned at the untimely interuption, and gave his half brother a cold look, "I would have thought that you would have learnt your lesson the first time, half-breed. The jewel is too powerful for the likes of you." Inuyasha bristled, visibly, and snarled, "What's it to you! Now get out of my way so that I can kill the wench and get what I want!"

Seshoumaru froze and his eyes flashed red. Never! However, instantly, he calmed down, and eyed his half brother as if speculatively, "No." Inuyasha stared at him, spluttering, "N-No! What do you mean, no! Since when do you care what I do!"

The inuyoukai raised a perfectly shaped brow, and spoke haughtily, "This one has no interest in what _you_ do, half breed. However, I shall not allow you to harm the girl or take the jewel." Inuyasha stared at him, dumbfounded for a few moments before his face started turning red with anger, "You bastard! You- You hate humans!"

"I do?" asked Seshoumaru, silkily, "I never recall saying that. I disdain humans in general. I do not recall using the term hate in regards to them."

Kagome stared at the silver hair in front of her. The loss of blood from her side was making her dizzy and her vision blurred. Golden eyes. Silver hair. She had seen them before, but she couldn't remember. Why? Why couldn't she remember? She blinked, trying to push away the dizziness. She couldn't hear what the two men in front of her were discussing over the roar of blood in her ears. Men? They _were_ men, right? Or was her saviour a hanyou as well? He didn't look like a demon. Then again, he didn't look human as well.

She saw Inuyasha raise his hand and flinched. _Word of subdugation? Word of subduga-? _

"Sit boy." It was more of a murmur than a shout but everyone was shocked when the hanyou fell face first into the ground. Seshoumaru looked at his half brother, disbelief shining in his eyes, before he masked his expression. Did the girl just-?

He turned to look at her and his eyes narrowed when he saw her face growing paler and paler, and the blood seeping into the ground from her side. Ignoring the curses coming from the ground, he swiftly settled her in his arms, paying no heed to her shocked cry. Striding towards the old woman, who he assumed was thr priestess, he ordered, "Heal her."

The woman gazed at him, dumbfounded, before he repeated in a frosty voice, "Heal her, or I shall kill every human in your village." This got her attention. She rushed around, throwing orders to the terrified men, and after casting a wary look at the stoic inuyoukai holding the injured girl in his arms, motioned, "Follow me."

As he followed her, he heard a growl and something smacked him in the chest. Eyes wide, he studied the disgruntled girl who growled at him, "How dare you threaten to kill the whole village, you jerk!" He stared at her as if she had suddenly spouted two heads and Kagome winced, as if realizing what she had just done. Probably signed herself a death warrant.

However, to her surprise, he simply gazed at her. A little conscious, she muttered, "What?" He looked ahead and spoke in that baritone voice of his, "You are surprisingly ungrateful." Her eyes widened slightly before she blushed and looked away from him. A second later, she peeked at him, and mumbled, "Are you going to kill me too?"

"It depends."

She grew paler and he frowned, "Do not talk. Your wound is hurting you." Surprisingly, she remained silent for the rest of the journey, giving him the chance to study her. He didn't know what to feel? Was she the same infant that had been taken away from him? His jaw clenched as he remembered the betrayal of not only Higurashi but that of his parents as well. They had planned the whole thing! However, he still recalled Higurashi's final words to him.

_"You will see her again, I promise!"_

Was this what she had meant? This female was so different from _his_ Kagome. She was an adult, a beautiful one at that, but still. She had changed, as had he. Maybe he should just leave her to her own devices. However, as soon as that fleeting thought crossed his mind, he dismissed it. No. He had sworn to protect her and he had failed. Never again. But what was he supposed to do now? A part of him was rejoicing and the other part of him was confused, shaken to the core.

A soft moan caught his attention and he clenched his teeth. She was in pain. The old woman motioned towards him and he raised a brow, not showing his inner turmoil. His voice was cold as he stated, "She is suffering." Kaede flinched and spoke in a respectful tone, trying to veil her fear, "We are nearly there."

He simply nodded, and turned his attention back towards the girl in his arms. Her breathing was turning shallow and her face was growing paler by the second. His eyes flashed red for a second and he controlled his protective instincts. It had been so long since he had seen her. All her baby fat had disappeared and her face was beautiful, as if carved by the Kami themselves. Her blue eyes were the same, however. He wanted to bury hi face in her raven locks and breathe in her unique scent.

The miko's voice interrupted his musings and he looked up to find himself in a village. Frightened humans gazed at him, the terror evident in their eyes. He paid them no heed, opting to follow the old woman into a small hut. He laid Kagome down on a futon and sat down in a corner of the room. His face was blank and expresionless, however there was something akin to fear, burning a hole in his heart. As he heard the miko's rushed orders, he clenched his jaw. She could not die. He had just gotten her back.

The old woman winced as she looked at the youkai, "I have to undress her." Seshoumaru raised a brow. Taking that as his refusal, Kaede sighed and started taking off the girl's strange looking garments. Instead of the customary binding on her chest, she wore a strange contraption that supported her breasts. Kaede gazed at her for a second, wonderingly and then got back to work. The youkai was looking over in Kagome's direction, who seemed to have lost consciousness on her way to the village. Kaede shuddered as she wondered what this beautiful but deadly youkai wanted from this girl.

She started on her wound with a bit of sake to disinfect the area which was turning purple. Suddenly, there was a disturbance outside, and one of the men barged in. His eyes fell on the nearly naked girl, but before he could blink, there was a snarl and the inuyoukai had the man by the throat. He choked in terror and grasped the hands, holding him hostage. Kaede cried out in fear, and when Seshoumaru saw that the healing process was being halted, he simply tossed the man out of the hut with a flick of his wrist and settled down again. With a pointed look towards the old priestess, he simply resumed his inspection of the girl. Kaede fumbled with the wrappings, infusing her miko reiki into them, to speed up the healing process. Wrapping the wounds to the best of her abilities, she finally tied a small knot at the end.

"It is done."

Golden eyes stared at her intensly for a moment before the youkai got to his feet. Sweeping the unconscious girl into his arms, he started to exit the hut. Kaede stared at him with undisguised horror, "What are ye doing! She is still injured!"

He threw her a cold look over his shoulder and murmured, silkily, "The girl is no longer your concern."

A.N: That was tough... Now please do review. Thank you everyone for the condolences. They meant a lot. And for all those who asked, yes, I am doing better now. These things take time to heal, and life does go on, eventually. But sometimes we just wish the pain to go away, you know.

I'm sorry for the late update but I'm suffering from severe writers block. I mean, I know where I want to take this story but my head isn't getting the next step, so please be patient with me.


	26. Chapter 26

Kagome opened her eyes and blinked when her vision included trees. Lots and lots of them. Rubbing her eyes, she sat up only to meet a pair of golden eyes. It was that youkai!

"I'm not dead."

"No."

"So you didn't kill me?"

"No."

"You don't talk much, do you?"

He just tilted his head slightly and studied her appearance. She seemed fine. The pain hadn't hit her yet. It wouldn't for a while. Her eyes were clear, devoid of any form of pain, and that relieved him. He still didn't know what to say or what to do. So he simply remained silent.

Kagome didn't seem to mind. She looked around and murmured, "Where's Inuyasha?" Seshoumaru frowned. He didn't like her speaking his half brother's name. His voice was as smooth as silk, as he replied, "He has disappeared. He will not bother you."

Kagome hmmed for a second, before asking, "So, um, who are you?" His eyes widened, fractionally. So, she truly didn't remember? He gazed at the foliage and spoke, "Seshoumaru."

Well, he didn't like to talk. Kagome could sense that much. Very carefully, like with a child, she asked, "Why am I here, Seshoumaru?"

He didn't deign to reply.

Seeing that that wasn't getting much of a response, she tried again, "Can I go home, then?"

"No."

Frustrated, Kagome growled and then picking up a stick, starting poking the camp fire. She had nothing better to do. She could run, she mused, but after seeing Seshoumaru toss Inuyasha into a tree, she knew it was a stupid idea.

"Are you an inuyoukai, too?"

"Hn."

She looked up at him. He was still staring at her. Dryly, she pointed out, "You know, where I come from, it's considered rude to stare."

He looked away. Now it was her turn to study him. His aristrocratic features were posed in an indifferent look. His silver hair shimmered in the sun and made him look aloof and mysterious. She wondered if he had girlfriend, and then immediately chastisised her self for thinking such thoughts. She was far away from home, had no idea how to get back and here she was drooling over a guy. Well, not drooling, she corrected herself. It was just that his presence was so soothing_, so familiar. _

"Hey." She fumbled with the stick for a few seconds before meeting his questioning gaze, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

He answered her question with another question, "Do you?"

"I don't know, but I feel like I've seen you somewhere before."

Seshoumaru felt a flare of hope inside his chest. Maybe she would remember. He didn't know why but he wanted her to remember herself. How could she forget when all his times spent with her were still etched on his mind. "Maybe you need to search within yourself."

"Search within myself?" She echoed his statement. Then smiled hopefully, "Can I search within myself once I'm back home."

The look on his face was thunderous and she shut up. What was this guy's deal? Suddenly angry and a little desperate, she argued, "Why can't I go home!"

"I will not allow it."

Tears burned her eyes, "But why! I want to go home. I came here by accident! I'm not even supposed to be here." Something inside Seshoumaru twisted at the sight of her tears and before he could register his actions, the girl was in his lap, surrounded by his tail, which wrapped itself around her, offering her comfort.

She was so startled that she stopped crying. "W-What are you doing?" Her voice was more subdued and quiet. Seshoumaru spoke after a beat, "You were crying."

Kagome petted the fur thing surrounded her and Seshoumaru bit back the urge to groan. His tail was very sensitive. She had no idea what she doing to him. Finally, Kagome's fears subsided for a while and she asked in a dull voice, "What could you possible want from me?"

"Remember."

She was startled, "Huh?"

Seshoumaru repeated himself, "You have to remember what was, who you are. You shall remain with me until you remember." 

"Remember what?" Kagome couldn't hide the frustration in her voice. What was she supposed to remember? She was Kagome Higurashi. What more was there?

"You are not who seem to think you are."

Angry now, she whirled around and her eyes widened, as she realized the space between them. She had been sitting in his lap and it hadn't occured to her just what she was doing. Their lips were barely centometres apart and he wore the same stunned look that she did.

Kagome's face heated up and she studied his eyes fascinated. The sudden shock at her move slowly left Seshoumaru's eyes and was replaced by a strange expression. His eyes narrowed and his eyes turned heated. The blank expression in his golden eyes disappated. He studied her mouth, seemingly fascinated. Her lips looked soft. Raising a clawed hand, he absently touched her lips, rubbing his thumb back and forth across her lower lip.

Kagome's eyes hooded over. Something inside her was going lax and lethargic, wanting these strange sensations to continue. His eyes were a dark golden colour now and his expression was dark too. His face neared and she just watched him. As his hand crept to cup her face, something inside her shivered and her eyes went blank as if not seeing him.

_"Why are you crying?" Golden eyes stared at her. Kagome grabbed his swaying hair and growled, a weak imitation of him. _

_"Bad Seshou!"_

_He growled now but before he could so much as move, she had bitten his nose, "Bad doggy!"_

_"Kagome!"_

"Kagome. Kagome!"

Kagome was pulled out from her waking dream and she stared into the pools of gold before her. The same but oh, so different. Her vouce was hoarse as she stumbled out of his lap, away from him, "What happened? What was that!"

Seshoumaru sniffed at her, and was relieved when she did not seem hurt, at least not physically. However, her scent was laced with distress and he did not like that. Again she demanded, "What was that?"

He looked at her blankly, "What are you talking about?"

Her eyes were wild, "I saw you. But it couldn't be you! It was like a younger version and I was a baby. What was that!"

She was frightened. She had every reason to be, he realized. She had been just a child when she had been stolen from him. _He_ frightened her. That realization struck him to the core and as he looked at her, he felt cold. He felt alone and cold.

When Higurashi had jumped down into the well, he had held onto her words that Kagome would be returned to him. However, he had not accounted for the fact that she would have forgotten him, forgotten everything. It hurt.

He knew he couldn't blame her but he wanted to. He had been alone when she had been taken away. He had not trusted his parents, had started cutting off his ties with them, every emotional attachment he had to them. They had stolen the one thing he had adored, loved, cherished. He had grown more cold, more distant, and had waited out the centuries, wondering when she would return, if she would. And she did. But she didn't remember him. And maybe she never would. These memories would mean nothing to her.

Kagome stared at him. His stance had grown stiff, and his eyes had grown sad. She didn't know how she could tell, but he looked so lonely and upset. She coudn't see it, but she could feel it. She could feel that he was upset.

"S-Seshoumaru?"

He looked at her and the lost look in his eyes made her drop her shields. She crawled over to him and put a hand on his arm. Her eyes were concerned, and worried. "Are you all right?"

He stared at the hand. She was worried about him. But why? She didn't even know him.

Kagome looked at him. Her voice soft, she asked, "What did I see?"

He refused to look at her, "A memory."

Kagome's eyes widened. _A memory?_

_Just what was going on here?_

A.N: Updates will be completely random, because I have my finals and I have to study and recently I found out that I'm unable to write when under stress. So you guys will have to wait. Once in two weeks, or something like that.

Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Kagome stared into the fire. It was growing dark, and Seshoumaru had gone somewhere. Her strict orders had been, not to move. She shuddered to think what he would do if disobeyed. However, even if she wanted to run, she had no idea where to go. Digging her hand in her blouse, it clasped over the chain. Pulling it out, she studied the pink jewel that dangled from it. Reflected in the firelight, it almost looked ominous.

_I nearly died because of this thing, _she mused. "Maybe I should just throw it away."

She nearly jumped out of her skin when a voice spoke from nearby, "Or you could give it to me."

Two orbs of amber stared out of the foliage at her. Her body froze with fear and then as Inuyasha jumped down from the tree, she swallowed. "D-Don't come near me, Inuyasha! Or I'll-I'll..."

"Or you'll do what?"

He smirked at her and she suddenly wanted to bash his head in. Blinking, she furrowed her brow. Who knew she had some homicidal tendencies? Suddenly something occurred to her, and she flashed an innocent smile at him. Wary, the hanyou stepped back. Before he could take another step, Kagome tucked the jewel back in her shirt, and gestured sweetly, "Why don't you _sit_ down, Inuyasha?"

As soon as she spoke the word 'sit', gravity reversed for Inuyasha and twisted in such a way that he fell flat on his face, letting out a yelp. Kagome giggled, "Oops?"

Inuyasha raised his head to snarl at her, "What the fuck are you oopsing about! You did that on purpose, bitch!"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Kagome looked offended, "Don't be stupid, Inuyasha. Why would I do that on purpose? It's not like you were going to kill me or something." She gave him a dry look at that point and continued affably, "I hardly think, asking you to _sit_ down, would be-"

A muffled yelp cut her off, and she stared as his face once again planted itself in the earth. Raising a brow, she smiled, "You're really clumsy, you know that?"

He growled at her and pushed himself to sit on his haunches, giving her a venomous look, "You're one crazy bitch." Kagome rolled her eyes at him, "Do you know any other word, besides 'bitch'?"

Inuyasha sneered, "Yeah, wench."

Kagome let out a sigh, "Whatever. What do you even want from the stupid jewel?" Inuyasha sniffed, "Figured you don't know anything. You're just a stupid girl."

Kagome gave him a smile dripping with sugar, "Sit."

"Fuck!"

As he righted himself again, Kagome asked again, "So what do you want from it?"

Inuyasha studied the girl as she looked at him, curiosity evident in her gaze. She looked just like Kikyou, except more full of life. Whereas, Kikyou had always been pale, this girl was rosy. Her eyes, isntead of that beautiful brown, were blue, crystal blue. But the main difference he found within her and the miko he had once loved was just one thing. Kikyo always looked somber, dull, withdrawn. Kagome was bursting with life. It was is if she was nature itself. And that intensified her beauty. Inuyasha blushed. This girl was beautiful.

"Well?"

He blinked, drawn out of his thoughts. Kagome was staring at him, expectantly. Turning to gaze at some faraway point which only he could see, he muttered, "I'm going to become a full youkai."

Kagome gave him an irritated look, "What was that? Speak up."

Thoroughly frustrated, Inuyasha thundered, "Are you deaf, you crazy wench! I said I'm going to use the jewel to change into a full youkai!"

"Pipe down! What are you screaming at me for! I can hear you just fine!"

Inuyasha spluttered and finally fell silent. The woman was insane. He glanced over at her, and she was studying the jewel again. Turning it around, she kept looking for something which wasn't there. Frowing, she sent a glare at the subdued hanyou, "I can't see anything. How's it gonna change you into a full whatever?"

Inuyasha matched glare with glare, "Youkai! And it's the Shikon No Tama. It grants wishes." Kagome stared at the shimmery bauble in her hand, "It does? Then what was it doing in my body?"

Before Inuyasha could speak, he stiffened and jumped to his feet, snarling into the darkness. Startled, Kagome tried to see what he was looking at, and jumped when a flash of silver phased in front of her.

Seshoumaru's back was to her as he stood silently, assessing the situation.

"Half breed."

Inuyasha growled at him, his hand flexing.

Seshoumaru took in Kagome's scent and deduced that she was unharmed. "Why are you here, Inuyasha? I was under the impression that I made it very clear to you to stay away from her."

"What? She's your new pet now?"

Seshoumaru raised a brow, "Kagome is none of your concern. Leave."

Inuyasha looked at him for a few seconds and then smiled smugly, plopping onto the ground, "I don't wanna."

Seshoumaru stared at him, unblinking. But before he could move to remove his half brother, a sft hand latched onto his wrist. He paused to look down at Kagome's face. She shrugged, "I don't want to see another fight right now. Can't you just leave him be? He's not saying anything to me as such."

The inuyoukai frowned and then sent a withering look in Inuyasha's direction who just smirked, knowing he had won the fight. Turning on his heel, he gracefully walked into the forest, returning only seconds later, with a carcass of a deer on his shoulder, skinned.

As dinner cooked, Kagome kept glancing between Seshoumaru and Inuyasha. Both of them had this menacing look on their faces, although Seshoumaru tried to hide it. As the smell of the roasted deer reached her, she nearly drooled. She had only had breakfast and had just tasted the gruel at Kaede's. Speaking of which.

"What happened to Kaede and the villagers?" She gave the silver haired inuyoukai an accusatory look, "You didn't kill them, did you?"

Seshoumaru frowned, "Why do you seem to be under the assumption that I want to kill every person I lay eyes on?" Since that was the only long sentence he had spoken since she had been taken captive by him, she was stunned. She didn't exactly have a proper answer to that. Seshoumaru hadn't tried to kill her once. On the other hand, she narowed her eyes at Inuyasha, "Did you kill them?"

Inuyasha spluttered, "Fuck, bitch! They're fine! I ain't some crazy ass killer!"

Kagome gave him a considering look, "I wouldn't know. You _did_ try to kill me."

Inuyasha scowled at her, "You aren't getting an apology if that's what you're after. I believe in one thing. Either kill, or get killed."

Kagome's eyes widened, "That's a hard core philosophy you have going there. You _are_ crazy."

Inuyasha grit his teeth and jumped to his feet, "Take that back, you bitch!"

"Why don't you_ sit_ down, Inuyasha?"

He slammed face down into the ground and Kagome giggled. She couldn't help it. It was funny every time. Even Seshoumaru allowed a small smirk to grace his lips.

Dinner was a silent affair. Kagome kept looking around for some escape route. She wanted to go home. Mama, Souta, even Grandpa. Her scent was tainted with distress and both youkai gave her a considering look. Inuyaha wondered what was wrong with her, and Seshoumaru was torn in wanting to make her happy by letting her go, and wanting her to remember what once was, if that was possible.

"What's you problem, bitch?"

Kagome frowned in Inuyasha's direction, "I have a name, you know."

Beofre Inuyasha could retort, a rock hit on the back of his head, making him cry out. He glared at Seshoumaru who simply raised a brow at him, "Problem?"

"Why the fuck are you throwing rocks at me!"

Seshoumaru returned to staring into the distance, "Consider it a disciplining exercise. You have an unruly tongue, half breed."

Kagome watched the interaction between the two inuyoukai and wondered at their relationship. They looked like brothers, probably were, but they didn't act like brothers. She closed her eyes and wished for the upteenth time that she could go home. Opening her eyes, she eyed her dinner. She should be panicking, growing hysterical, but somethin inside her was calm, way too calm. Well, she smiled wryly, calm always comes before the storm.

Quietly, she resumed her dinner, all the while wondering what was going on at home.

**Meanwhile...**

The darkness shifted to reveal a mangled creature, it's blood red eyes, distorted. Reaching out a clawed hand, it offered it to it's master, who raised his katana, and sliced.

Blood spurted everywhere, and the youkai smiled as it read the truth.

_So the girl was back, was she?_

A.N: Okay, I'm going to twist thigs up a bit. I'm tired of following the same storyline. It's done too many times, by too many people. This is MY story and I plan to fuck things up. :D

Do stay with me.

And review.

No flames, please. I have a very pathetic stamina for flames. They make me depressed for days on end. Unless you have to comment or help me on my writing style. That's okay then. Love ya.


	28. Chapter 28

"Why can't I go home!"

Seshoumaru stared at a point on her forehead, his golden eyes seemingly bored. For some reason that just irritated Kagome even more. It had been two days. For two whole days she had held onto her hope that he would change his mind and let her go. However he seemed to be relentless. They hadn't even moved from their spot since her wound still hurt quite a lot. So she had been amusing herself by playing with Inuyasha's ears.

Oddly enough, the gruff hanyou was also sticking around and ever since she had thrown a fit when Seshoumaru wouldn't stop beating him up, the inuyoukai limited himself to cold glares and throwing pebbles at him. Sure Inuyasha growled and grumbled whenever she stroked his soft ears, she knew he secretly enjoyed it. He had fallen asleep three times while she was doing it.

The first time she had touched them, he had bolted up a tree and refused to come down. It had taken Seshoumaru's poison whip to bring him back to the ground.

Kagome stomped her foot, furiously, "I. Want. To. Go. Home!"

Seshoumaru raised a brow at her childish tantrum, "Then remember."

The young girl gritted her teeth, "Remember what! You keep saying that, over and over and over again! How can I remember something when I don't even know what I'm supposed to remember!"

"Hn."

"No! No! Don't you 'hnn' me! You've been 'hnn-ing' me for the past two days! I want to go home, and I want to go home now!"

Seshoumaru studied the image of the angry girl. Her cheeks were flushed with anger and she kept biting her bottom lip. He actually felt sorry for the poor apendage. However, he was resolved. She had to remember. Some part of her did know him.

"I'll take you, wench."

Inuyasha was lazing in one of the trees. He deftly avoided Seshoumaru's poison whip and examined his claws, "It's not like I have anything to do."

Seshoumaru's voice was cold, "Then leave, halfbreed."

"Nah. Got nowhere to be."

Kagome stared at them and huffed, "Fine! I'll just go by myself!"

She turned around just to come face to face with an armoured chest. Seshoumaru raised a brow, "You will not leave."

Kagome spluttered and without even thinking she lunged on him and grabbed his nose with her thumb and forefinger. Seshoumaru was so taken aback that he stumbled onto the ground, cushioning her fall. His eyes were wide and a whine escaped his lips. Kagome growled at him, "You are one irritating dog, you know that?"

Inuyasha fell off the branch and crashed into the ground with a yelp. That startled Seshoumaru and he immediately flipped Kagome over, looming over her. Her 'oh' of surprise was quickly replaced by indignant scowl, "Get off me!"

"Stop trying to run away."

"I want to go home!" she half shouted, making him wince.

"Did you just discipline that bastard?" Inuyasha's shocked voice was like a bucket of cold water. The two immediately realized the position they were in and Seshoumaru got off her. His apology was stiff, "I apologize."

Kagome's face was red as she looked everywhere but at him. Running a hand through her hair, she mumbled miserably, "I don't know what you want me to remember, but I want to go home. I miss my family. I don't belong here."

As she said those words, something in her clenched, but she pushed aside the strange feeling and focused on the man or inuyoukai in front of her. His eyes were hooded as he studied her. Although he wasn't showing it, she somehow knew he was upset.

"Look, Seshoumaru-"

"You would rather go back to your home than stay here with me, where you belong?"

Somehow that question seemed to hold a lot of significance and she hesitated before answering slowly, "My home is there. My family is there."

"And what am I then?"

That question had just tumbled off his lips. He hadn't meant to say it. Inuyasha was ignored as he gaped at them. Kagome's heart clenched, and she swallowed. He meant something to her. She knew it. Although it had just been two days, somwhere deep inside, a part of her didn't want to leave. All her life she had felt a vital part of her missing, but when she had first seen the silver haired inuyoukai a breath had escaped her body and it was like she had been fixed. Whatever the problem that had been in her had been miraculously repaired.

She didn't believe in love at first sight. She didn't know what this emotion was, but she didn't want to leave him. "I-" She paused, and then closed her eyes, "I don't know what I saw that day, in my head, what I heard, but I know you're someone important to me. But how can I know who you are if you won't let me. Sitting around brooding isn't going to let me know you."

Seshoumaru was silent for a moment. He knew he had mated her. He had bound himself to her forever. But after she had left he had lost interest in everything. He wasn't communicative. He had forgotten how. He didn't even know how. But he didn't want to destroy who she was. Maybe she was never meant to be his. His chest tightened and he felt an unbearable pain. He was not the same Seshoumaru she had left behind.

"I'll take you to the well tomorrow."

Kagome's mouth fell open. _That was it? _Before she could say anything, Seshoumaru turned on his heel and walked away, into the dense forest. There was a moment of silence till Inuyasha spoke, "What just happened?"

When darkness started settling in, Kagome looked across the fire at an entirely too cheerful Inuyasha, "What's taking him so long?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "How should I know? Seshoumaru does what Seshoumaru wants." After an afterthough, he added, slyly, "You probably pissed him off."

Kagome bristled, indignantly, "I didn't do anything. I don't know why he's so adamant on keeping me here."

The white haired hanyou stretched his arms over his head and mused, "Y'know, I've never seen Seshoumaru obssess over a human before. It's strange to see him act this way. Last I saw him was, " He scrunched his face as tried to remember, "I think a week before I was sealed to that damned tree. He's always been a silent one. He hated me on sight, I think, but then again," He snorted, "Everybody hates me so it doesn't really bother me."

"Maybe if you stop trying to kill every person you meet, you might make more friends."

Inuyasha shot her a filthy look, to which she just smiled. After a few moments she got up, "I'm going to go look for Seshoumaru. He might be hurt or something."

Inuyasha's brows shot so high up, it was a miracle they didn't fly off his forehead, "He's a daiyoukai. I doubt he's hurt. He's probably sulking because you chose your family over him. Seshoumaru is strange. He always has been."

"Has he always been like this? Quiet, you know. He hardly syas anything."

Inuyasha shrugged, "I don't know. Ever since I've known him, he's been like this. But my mother once told me that someone very close to him was killed or kidnapped or something. And his parents were behind it. After that he closed off from everything and everyone."

"Who was this someone?" Kagome was genuinely curious.

The hanyou frowned, trying to remember, "A human child, I think. Seshoumaru was pretty young back then. He had barely started training. I don't know the details, you'll have to ask him yourself. I tried to ask him once and he nearly took my head off."

Kagome dusted her skirt, "Do you think he's angry with me?"

"He didn't look angry. He looked like he always does, blank. Seshoumaru has no emotions you know. After that one incident, he lost all emotions."

"What is the relationship between you two? If he hates you why are you even here?"

Inuyasha smirked, "I've got nowhere else to go. I don't hate the bastard. Don;t love him either."

Kagome sat down and peered into the forest, "Do you think he'll be back soon.?"

"Don't know, don't care. Get some rest. You have a long way to travel tomorrow."

That night as Kagome slept, she dreamt of a pair of heartbroken golden eyes which just stared at her, and the wails of a little girl.

A.N: I know it's been a long time, but my papers are finally over! I'll be updating weekly from now on. DO review!


	29. Chapter 29

She was going to rip her hair out. No, no, she'd rip his silky smooth perfect hair out first and then bash her head against the next rock she saw. Kagome's glare was burning a hole in the back of the stoic inuyoukai's face and he didn't even seem to was like she was following a whole different person.

Seshoumaru had shown up in the early morning, and thown a curt 'get ready' at her. Bewildered, she had skipped breakfast, something that had seemed to irritate him even more. Inuyasha had hopped off his tree, adamant on joining them and was currently walking by her side. His ears were drooping and he wore a glum expression on his face.

Unable to take anymore, Kagome snapped at him, "And, what is _your_ problem?"

Inuyasha's ears drooped even more as he muttered, "None of your fucking business, wench."

A stone appeared out of nowhere, hitting him square in his forehead, making him snarl, "What the fuck's _your_ problem, bastard!"

Seshoumaru pretended not to hear that and walked on. Kagome scowled at his back, "Maybe he's PMSing."

"What?"

At Inuyasha's confused look, she turned slightly red, realizing what she had just said, and kicked the ground, "Nothing. I said nothing."

They continued on in silence for a while. The thick foliage filtered the sunlight so that little spots of light were scattered on the forest floor. The whole forest looked enchanted. Kagome smiled at the beauty of it and forced down the sudden pang she felt in her chest. It looked like home. A home she had never known. Her head hurt for a second and she gritted her teeth. She was going home, her home.

Bored, frustrated, she looked around and her eyes fell on a lilac flower. It's petals looked soft and curled around the edges, tiny lines of golden highlighting the curled edges. Kagome looked at her two companions. Neither seemed to be paying any attention to her. She edged towards the exotic looking flower and smelled it. Her mind fogged over and as she reached to pluck it, she was immediately pulled back into an armored chest. The fact that the spikes on the armour were poking and hurting her did not seem to matter, as she tried to reach the flower, murmuring, "It's so beautiful."

"Kagome."

The baritone voice was deep and husky. Her insides were melting. The girl closed her eyes and moaned softly as the strangest of sensations made their presence known in her abdomen.

"Kagome."

Who was that? Kagome? Was Kagome her name? God, someone do something! Tears of frustration slipped down her cheeks as the feeling in her lower body intensified.

"Did she smell the okanta?"

There was another voice. It sounded gruff, worried and strangely hot. But as soon as the deep voice spoke, she forgot all about the second voice. "I think so."

"Kagome!"

Her eyes opened slowly and she took in a pair of golden eyes. So pretty. They reminded her of someone. Someone that she had lost. A tear slipped from her eye. Lonely. He was lonely because of her. All alone. He had been alone. Her Seshou had been so lonely without her. She reached out to him, choking on a sob. Those eyes turned wary but she ignored it. Slipping her arms around him, she buried her face in his neck and sobbed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Seshoumaru stiffened. Did she remember? She clung to him tightly, and the boy in him, the child who had sat by the well for days, turning his claws into a bloody mangled mess, trying to get her, who had cried for days, who had wandered around in a heartbroken daze for months, tried to emerge. He wanted this affection to be true. He wanted her to remember what was. He clung onto that scent, trying to hide his lonliness by burying his face in her hair. He had never truly healed, never really recovered from losing her.

Inuyasha watched as the girl flung herself at his half brother. The inuyoukai then proceeded to bury his face in her hair. He couldn't help but feel jealous. He wasn't attracted to the human. No, he was in love with Kikyo. Yes, she had betrayed him, but she had also accepted him and not treated him like dirt. After so many years of being taunted, demeaned, insulted, he had found peace in the quiet priestess. She had wanted him to turn human, but she had still let him sit with her, talked with him, treated him like someone with feelings.

Kagome. Kagome was different from Kikyo. Kikyo had been kind to him, but Kagome treated him like everybody else. He liked her. She was funny, sarcastic and little bit crazy. But the way she was holding onto the bastard right now, made him feel a little strange. Was he envious of his brother? He scoffed halfheartedly, No of course not!

Clearing his throat, he asked, "What's wrong with her now?"

Seshoumaru stiffened and immediately pulled his face away from her hair. Kagome's sobs had quietened. She was groaning as if in pain. Pulling away from her, he studied her flushed face, and closed her eyes. She was biting her lip to the point that it was bleeding.

"Kagome." His voice was hesitant, cautious.

Kagome moaned and pushed him away, crying out, "Don't talk! Please don't say anything! Both of you. Especially you."

She curled up in a fetal position on the ground, her body twitching, "What's happening to me?" her voice was barely a whisper.

"That flower emits an aroma which induces a lust filled state. Had you broken it, you would have gone insane. Even youkai have to stay away from it."

Inuyasha looked worried, "What's going to happen to her?"

Seshoumaru was silent for a minute. He had marked her. Essentially, she was his mate. He could do something, but that would mean. He closed his eyes. If she left, the pain of separation might very well kill him. The next moan of pain and pleasure made up his mind. He studied Kagome and allowed himself to take in her heady scent. When his eyes opened they were red. His voice weas guttereal as he snarled towards Inuyasha, **"Leave."**

"What?"

**"LEAVE!"**

Inuyasha studied his brother for a second but he knew, somehow that he would not harm Kagome. Quickly taking to the trees, he tried to create as much distance as he possibly could between them.

Satisfied that the hanyou was gone, Seshoumaru let his beast take over his human form and he turned to study the quivering girl on the ground. Taking in her scent, he growled, making her shiver. Pleased with her reaction, he smirked, **"Mate."**

A.N: Cliffhanger! Hahaha! Don't worry, I'll update soon. Anyways, I know some of you are impatient about my story Blast from the Past. I'll get to it, I promise. I'm just confused a little bit there. And a few of my readers requested that I complete my story A Damaged Soul from mediaminer. And I will. I will twist and turn and edit it first because it was one of my first pieces. So give me a little time. Love y'all, and do review!


	30. Chapter 30

Her body felt like it was on fire. She heard that baritone voice tell the other to leave. Her mind was swimming with images. A boy, a child, silver hair, golden eyes. A tall man, with beautiful silver hair looking down at her, smiling. He was beautiful. So was the woman who would sometimes join him. But the boy was the most spectacular of them all. His everything was defined, clear. Her heart hurt. Her chest ached with surpressed tears and her body was tense. She had never felt this sensation before. This strange pleaurable europhia. It was heady and yet painful and kept intensifying. Everytime that male voice spoke, shivers ran up her body and settled down in her very core.

Someone growled and she arched her back as the feeling intensified.

**"Mate."**

He sounded pleased.

She cracked open an eye with great difficulty. It was difficult to focus on anything when her body was trembling with this strange feeling. Red eyes met her cerulean blue. Blood red eyes. Silver hair. She knew him but he was different. Older, distinguished. Before she could think, she mumbled out his name, "Seshou?"

When his eyes widened with fear and confusion, her heart broke, something inside her shattered and reformed. For a few moments, the strange feeling that made her body burn and made her yearn for the unknown subsided as memories poured in. The effect was so instantaneous, so sharp that the figure in front of her eyes shimmered and she could almost see the her young companion, protector from days long past. Reaching out desperately, she sobbed, his name over and over again "Seshou! Seshou!"

Seshoumaru stilled as she murmured her childhood nickname for him. Did she remember? He didn't want to hope. Holding onto hope hurt. Her eyes were screwed shut now, and she had curled up into a ball, helpless, crying, unable to deal with all the various emotions coarsing through her body. If he didn't do something soon, he would lose her. He couldn't lose her again. He had just gotten her back.

He leaned over her, and placed his lips on her neck. She gasped out in fear and pleasure. Not stopping, he skimmed his nose to her collar bone, and beyond, stopping at the valley of her breasts. She was fully clothed and his nose was buried in the soft material she was wearing. Her sobs had turned into moans. He gritted his teeth as his body reacted to her situation.

He would not harm her. He buried his nose in her neck and lapped, teasingly. His beast was out and it wanted to play. It had missed it's mate so. Now that she was here, he wanted to play with her, to mark her with his scent so that she never forgot again, never left him again.

Her sharp cry of pain induced pleasure cleared the fog behind his eyes slightly. Her face was red, too red. Quickly, instinctively, he took action. Licking the side of her neck softly, carefully, he braced her, and bit down, none too gently.

She screamed.

Closing his eyes and trying his best not to whimper at the pain his mate was in, he bit harder, drawing blood. Licking away the blood, he retreated from her form, and bit into his palm. Crimson life blood flowed from his hand landing in small drops on her clothes. Gently cupping her head, he forced the blood down her throat.

Swallowing it, she gasped, as if for air, and then her eyes rolled in the back of her head, and she slumped into his arms.

The red faded from his eyes until they were a clear golden again. Lifting her in his arms, he made his way to the shade and placed Kagome gently on the grass. Leaning against the tree, he sat down to keep vigil. He did not want to think right now. Everything was a blur. Kagome came back. She did not remember him. And now, did she? He would have to wait and see.

As he gazed at her prone form, he wondered if she would still want to go back through the well. If she did remember, she would only have memories of three years. The rest of her life, she had lived in this other world away from him. What if she had found a mate there? What if she wanted to return and not stay with him?

Since the very thought made him feel a sharp pang in his chest, he steeled himself against his emotions and waited for what was to be a very long day.

As the sun started setting, he heard the arrival of his half brother. Irritated, he scowled, "I thought I told you to leave."

"That was hours ago. How's she doing?"

As Inuyasha sat down next to him, careful to maintain some distance, keenly aware of his brother's unpredictable moods, Seshoumaru closed his eyes, resisting the urge to pinch his nose, "Still unconscious."

"Oh."

Inuyasha was silent for a few moments before asking, hesitation present in his voice, "So, is it her?"

Seshoumaru raised a brow, waiting for his half brother to elaborate. Not wanting to die before Kagome woke up, he breathed, "Is she the one you lost, the child that was kidnapped?"

Before he knew it, he was pinned to the tree by his throat, posion leaking from Seshoumaru's hands.

"Where did you hear that?"

The voice was soft, but oh so deadly. Grasping for air, Inuyasha brought up his foot and kicked Seshoumaru in the abdomen, pushing the inuyoukai away from him. On his hands and knees, he gasped for air and threw a dirty look at his unperturbed brother who now held an acid green whip in his hand.

"No need to get snarly. Mother used to tell me stories about you, that Father told her. The way you treat Kagome, I just wondered."

The whip retreated and Seshoumaru sat back down under the tree as if nothing had happened, next to Kagome and mumured, "So father betrayed me to his cocubine as well?"

Inuyasha warily sat down too, this time farther away from Seshoumaru, "You're being dramatic." On recieving the cold look from his brother, he bravely shrugged a shoulder, "How is Father telling Mother about you a betrayal?"

Seshoumaru chose not to answer that, trying not to fall into those memories of the past. He had attacked his parents on seeing the guilt on their faces. His beast had been released and his Father had a had a hard time making him submit. After that he had retreated from everyone in the palace. His demeanor had completely changed and he had grieved in the worst way posssible. Heartbroken, lonely, the small pup that he had been had simply curled up on his futon which still had Kagome's scent and cried. He had cried for days, whimpering in his sleep.

He wasn't aware of the injured as they were carried into the castle, did not care why the castle had been attacked, all he cared about was that his Kagome had been taken from him. In the first few days, when he would be tossed into nightmares and would whimper and mumble out Kagome's name, his mother's scent would curl around him, reassuringly, and although he hated her for what she and his father had done, he couldn't help but hold onto her and sob in his sleep.

They had tried explaining to him, but he didn't listen. All he knew was that they had betrayed him in the worst way possible. He had never forgiven them, but when his Father had gone on to betray his mother, Seshoumaru had stood up for the woman, who had gone into a deep depression. Although his anger of her had never faded, he had also never forgotten that hse had helped curb the nightmares after Kagome had been taken. So he had helped her to gain back her rythm and once she had gotten back on her feet, he had disappeared one day.

The sun sank into the horizon, the sky a keleidoscope of colours, ranging from a blood red to different shades of orange and yellow. Seshoumaru loved watching sunsets. It reminded him of the time when Kagome had once insisted on watching it and had tried catching the colors with her hand. She had been so disappointed that she couldn't but had cuddled in his arms the next evening and watched it again.

"How long till she wakes?"

Inuyasha sounded bored, and a little bit worried. Seshoumaru glanced at his half brother. Inuyasha very easily attached himself to anybody who showed him affection. The pup had been starved of it in childhood once his mother had been killed.

Although Seshoumaru had taken the broken young pup under his wing, after slaughtering the villagers who had stoned him and made jeering comments at the young hanyou. Inuyasha's grandfather had thrown his daughter and her son onto the streets after having them both whipped. He never knew why had suddenly thrwon her out like that; Inuyasha never talked about it. The village thugs had surrounded the woman and dragged her off to one of the huts. When Seshoumaru had found them, Inuyasha had been tied to a pole, bleeding, half dead, mumbling for his mother repeatedly. He had not allowed her to see her. They had used her in ways that no man should, hurt her, cut her, tortured her. He had simply gathered her body parts and buried them. Everyone in that village had ben tortured and killed that night. No man, woman, child had been spared except the youngest of them who were completely innocent, for everyone had taken delight in the screams of the horrified mother and the cries of the young pup.

Taking care of Inuyasha had been difficult. The child was lonely, and hated being left alone. He had clung onto Seshoumaru. It made sense for inuyoukai were an affectionate lot, but Seshoumaru was a shell of what he had been. He allowed the boy sanctuary, fed him, taught him how to survive, but he refused to love him, show him affection, simply because he had forgotten how to.

So once he had turned fifty, Inuyasha had been told to go his own way. The stubborn hanyou had followed him everywhere till Seshoumaru decided to beat him up. Both were strong with their Father's blood strong in their veins. It had been along battle, with Seshoumaru emerging the victor. Completely humiliated, and angry, Inuyasha had left, fallen in love with a priestess a hundred years later and had found himself pinned to a tree. The boy had become bitter, harsh and had attached himself to the first person he had found, the quiet Guardian of the Jewel of the Four Souls.

However, he had no intention of letting the pup fall in love with Kagome. She was his!

So when his eyes turned red, Inuyasha made a face, "I don't like her like that, bastard. She's too crazy for my tastes."

The red receded from Seshoumaru's eyes and he sniffed, haughtily, "She is not crazy."

Inuyasha shrugged, clearly not interested. However, as he studied the silent sillhouette of his half brother, he found himself asking, "Say, Seshoumaru?"

"Hn."

Inuyasha hesitated for a moment before asking, "If Kagome leaves, would you mind if I travel with you?"

Seshoumaru stilled. This was not the brash,and arrogant hanyou. This was the young pup asking who hated being alone. Was Inuyasha really that lonely that he would ask his hated older brother for company?

Inuyasha took his silence for refusal. His cheeks turned red and he looked away, berating himself for his stupidity. Of course, he didn't want to travel with him. Nobody ever wanted anything to do with him. He closed his eyes, trying to quell the familiar pain from rising.

"We'll see."

The answer had him shell shocked, but before he could say anything, Kagome moaned.

"Seshou?"

A.N: Hate me. I do too. Not in a very good place right now, so writing is a bit tough for me. I'll probably be leaving the Inuyasha fandom chaptershots after all my stories are finished. I'm into Harry Potter now. I'm fickle, I know.

Anyways, for any updates for chapter updates and new stories, go follow me on twitter. /KJpanny

I like it when people follow me. Don't judge me.


	31. Chapter 31

Seshoumaru was by her side in a matter of seconds. She groaned and mumbled something before attempting to open her eyes. She snapped them shut immediately, "M-my head!"

Relieved and wary, the inuyoukai spoke, "It will take some time for the pain to subside."

Hearing hsi voice, she opened her eyes and stared at him. Her gaze was unnerving as if she was seeing someone or something that was no longer there. Seshoumaru stared back, hoping, but his beast shying away from more pain. Those cerulean blue eyes blinked and she murmured, "I know you."

He was silent, and she raised a hand and ran them over his cheek, gently, her eyes filled with wonder, "I remember you but I don't remember everything. Just bits and pieces. You're _my_ Seshou."

The possessive tone she used, made his heart beat faster. However, he did not know what to say to her. This girl was no longer the small child who followed him around the whole day and he was no longer the young boy who showed his affections so easily. They had both changed and yet, her blue eyes shimmered with unshed tears and a part of him which was buried so deep, yearned to hold her and never let her go.

So, he simply stared at her and let her caress his face. She kept tracing the marks lining his cheeks and he let her. He felt contented after such a long time, and yet at the same time, he was troubled.

He was on one knee, one foot supporting him. She cupped his cheek and smiled, a combination of sadness and joy. An embarassed cough snapped them both back to reality and Kagome dropped her hand, and looked at the red faced Inuyasha, who was staring at a tree stubbornly.

"Um, sorry, uh." She tried to stand up, and Seshoumaru held onto her elbow, steadying her. She smiled at him, gratefully. However, as soon as he released her elbow, the world started swimming before her, and she grabbed her head as sparks of pain shot in her head. The inuyoukai grabbed her as she started to fall. Kagome leaned against him, trying to gain a sense of balance.

"What's wrong with me?" Her voice was hoarse now, and she held onto Seshoumaru's arm, trying to get rid of the disorientation.

"You require rest."

"But I-"

Seshoumaru didn't pay any heed to her request and effortlessly laid her down. Kagome's struggles became weaker and weaker as sleep started to take over. As she finally lay, quiet and peaceful, both brother stared at her slumbering form, and Inuyasha whistled softly, "Well, fuck! She's the one."

Seshoumaru turned his head and riased a brow, "Explain."

Inuyasha opened his mouth, but then thought better off it. He didn't want to die by Seshoumaru's hands today. He shook his head, "Nothing. Forget I said anything."

Seshoumaru ignored the his half brother and they both settled in silence to wait.

It was early morning when Kagome awakened. She rubbed her eyes and leaned on her elbows. Her gaze first fell on a lumbering red form and she smiled. Inuyasha was asleep, and he snored. She tucked that piece of information for further use, or blackmail. It was still dark and so she was startled when her gaze met a pair of golden eyes, studying her intently.

"You're awake."

It was a statement.

Kagome nodded and pulled herself into a sitting position. Running a hand through her hair, she frowned. Her hair was filthy. It then occurred to her that her wound wasn't hurting anymore. She leaned down and pulled up her shirt slightly to check. It was gone. There wasn't even a scar. She turned a bewildered gaze at Seshoumaru who was silent.

"I-it's gone. But - "

"My blood," Seshoumaru interjected, "has quite a few healing powers."

Kagome stilled, "You gave me your blood?"

Seshoumaru's gaze did not waver, "You would have died, or worse."

"Oh," Kagome was silent. She kept rubbing her hand on the place from where the jewel had emerged. The silver haired inuyoukai had to force himself not to eye the flesh she was baring. He growled at his beast, trying to force it down. What was wrong with it? As soon as Kagome had recognized him, the beast had started to act strange, prowling and becoming more restless and frustrated.

Kagome's head jerked up at the low growl, and she looked asked, hesitantly, "Is everything all right?"

Seshoumaru grit his teeth, forcing his beast back. Finally, the beast conceded and began to sulk in a corner of his mind, very unhappy. Regaining his selfcontrol, he asked, "What do you remember?"

Kagome looked him in the eye, and replied honestly, "Just bits and pieces. I remember that I was always happy when you were near, and then I have these flashbacks of this pain..."

Seshoumaru snarled, "Higurashi hurt you?!"

Kagome stilled, "What did you say?" She shook her head, "That name...Higurashi...?"

"She was the servant who stole you from me. She was the reason that we were separated."

Kagome looked at her hands, fisting and unfisting them. Her voice was soft, "Kagome Higurashi." When Seshoumaru frowned, unable to understand, she looked up at him, "My mother's name is Higurashi."

"She is not - "

Kagome jumped to her feet, her body trembling, "Do not say that she is not my mother! This...this is acoincidence, that's all..."

She couldn't believe that. She couldn't believe that her whole life was a lie. Then she remembered Souta. Her smile was shaky at best as she pointed out, "I have a brother too. So, Higurashi is my mother! I don't know about your Higurashi but, but.."

Seshoumaru still sat, gazing at her, those golden eyes never wavering, "You would believe that? That this woman, this servant, is your mother?"

"Shut up! Don't call her that! She is not a servant! She is my mother, and I love her!"

Seshoumaru clenched his teeth, "You say you remember me, us, but you don't realize that you do not belong to the place where you came from. You do not have a mother or a father. All you have is me."

The force of those words hit Kagome, and she swayed for a second, unable to comprehend, not wanting to believe what he was saying.

"I – I..." She turned her back on him and made a dash for the trees, wanting to be alone, wanting to process everything." 

Seshoumaru made to get up, when he heard Inuyasha's voice, "Let her be."

The inuyoukai turned around with a snarl but paused when he saw the serious look on the hanyou's face, "You just told her she's an orphan, and that everything she knows is a lie. Let her be."

Seshoumaru hesitated. Inuyasha was right, but, "Your opinion was not asked." With that, he took off int he same direction. Inuyasha stared at the spot where his brother had been standing. Finally, he yawned, and settled himself down, "Bastard."

With that thought, he slipped off into slumber.

Kagome was sitting on a log, near a stream, when he saw her. He kept himself hidden in the foliage. She was not crying, but she was disturbed. Her expression was troubled and she kept splashing at the water, continuously.

He watched her, pulling his aura around himself like a cloak. Kagome looked up fr a second, startled and when she saw nothing, she relaxed. Pulling her knees to her, she burried her face in them. She knew that that Seshoumaru was telling the truth, but that meant... She remembered all those birthday parties, Souta playing on his bicycle, Gramp's wierd gifts, his lectures and her mother. Everytime something had gone wrong, her mother would be there for her, bandaging a grazed knee or holding her close and telling her everything would be all right. But right now, she needed her the most, and her mother wasn't there.

A tear slid down her cheek, "Mama..."

Seshoumaru heard the choked whisper and at first anger flowed through him till he controlled it. He could feel her anguish. If she missed Higurashi this much, then that meant she hadn't been mistreated. Higurashi had caref or her, and provided for her.

**'That was our right. She took it away from us.'**

His beast was angry and yet upset as it smelled the salt of their mate's tears.

**'She needs us.'**

'She needs to be alone.'

**'Why? Because the half breed said so?'**

The tone was mocking. Seshoumaru was silent.

'He knows more about humans than I."

The beast grumbled, but settled down. However, it kept a watchful eye on Kagome.

Quite a while passed, and Kagome retained that position, lost in her thoughts. She wanted to see her family, but now that she remembered who she was, or parts of it, she refused to leave Seshoumaru alone. But despite everything, she held onto her one belief. It didn't matter who this Higurashi was. Even if she was pretending to be her mother, Kagome loved her, and she would always love her.

Coming to a decision, she stood up, and turned around. Before, she could take one more steps, an arrow wizzed towards her. Before she could even form a thought, Seshoumaru was in front of her, the arrow held between his forfinger and thumb.

Her head felt light, "W-What?"

The silver haired inuyoukai scanned the area and when he was sure the archer had disappeared, he turned around. Kagome's eyes were wide with shock. Automatically, she grabbed the hand that was holding the arrow and threw the black arrow onto the ground as she franctically scanned his hand, "Are you all right!?"

He wanted to snort at her for thinking that he could be hurt but thought better off it. Besides, he liked being fussed over by her. Not wanting to offend her, he assured her, "It is of no consequence."

Finally satisfied that he was fine, she bent down to pick the arrow, when Seshoumaru's hand clamped over her wrist. Startled, she looked up at him, and he shook his head, "The arrow is poisoned. You're human. You will die."

Kagome froze and allowed him to pull her back up. Craning her neck, she tried to look in the direction where the arrow had come from, "Was someone trying to kill me?"

Seshoumaru nearly snarled, "They would be foolish to attempt it. I will spare no one who tried to harm you."

Kagome hid her smile. His words made her feel safe and protected and unconsciously, she burrowed herself into his side. Startled at first, Seshoumaru then relaxed and felt pleased. "We will return to camp. Inuyasha will have taken care of the intruder."

Kagome nodded and Seshoumaru held her to him and allowed his youkai to form a cloud beneath his feet. She let out a gasp and held onto him, tighter.

Everything would be all right. She knew it.

A.N: I'm sorry for the late update, but with my university and everything, i did not know how to manage my time. Now I wake up at 4 am to write and have a few moments to myself, otherwise, I'm swamped.

Read and review


	32. Chapter 32

The clearing was empty when they reached it. Immediately letting go of Seshomaru, Kagome ventured forward, hesitantly, "Inuyasha?"

No response.

She tried again but the silence was deafening.

She turned around to face Seshomaru whose face betrayed nothing. "Seshou?"

"He is not hurt. Do not worry."

She remained silent, and then sighed, "So we wait for him?"

Seshomaru raised a brow, "We do?"

Kagome's gaze hardened and she scowled at him, "Yes, we do."

Not wanting to displease her when he had just gotten her back, he growled inwardly and walked over to her. Kagome's eyes grew wider as he neared till he was practically towering over her.

In a flash, she was in his arms, her back to his chest. The silver haired inuyoukai lowered his head to skim his nose along her nape. His voice was low and husky, "I never thought I would see you again, Kagome."

It was just a simple statement, but it brought tears to Kagome's eyes. She held onto his forearms and allowed the hot tears to spill over her cheeks. There was a part of her which was happy to be reunited and at the same time it was wild with grief.

"Do not cry."

Kagome smiled sadly, "I can't seem to help it. I remember bits and pieces, and it hurts." She turned in his arms and as he steadied her, she ran a hand over his markings. Her voice was soft, her beautiful gaze, tearful, "I left you as a child. You were so small, and now you're so big. You're a man now."

Her eyes were dazed and wondering, as she traced his face with her finger tips, no inhibitions. Seshomaru kept his gaze locked on hers, silent. The child in him, the part of him that had given up on hope, was rearing it's head. It was scared, and yet for the first time in such a long time, he felt alive.

"This one is no longer the same."

Kagome studied his face, "You have, haven't you?"

He was silent.

Her tone was hesitant as she ventured, "Were – were you mad at me?" At his blank look, she continued, "When I left, I mean. Did you blame me?"

"Why would this Seshoumaru blame you?"

Kagome blushed under his stare, "I just assumed."

"You are wrong. My parents were at fault."

_A pair of golden eyes laughed at her, and she was placed on a pair of broad shoulders._

"_Do you want to fly, Kagome?"_

_A squeal and she buried her hands in silver locks, as she laughed, delighted, "Inupapa! Up! Up!"_

_The laughter that followed was low and rich. _

"They're dead, aren't they?"

Kagome's voice was low as she stared intently at his haroi, not wanting Seshoumaru to see the pain in her gaze. She hadn't just lost Seshomaru that day, she had also lost her family.

"Father died while protecting his human mistress. Mother…is still alive."

"Human mistress?"

Seshomaru's eyes remained indifferent, "He was unfaithful."

Kagome's eyes widened in realization, "And Inuyasha is –"

"Their son. A half breed."

He said the words with such contempt that Kagome immediately smacked him in the chest. Startled he stared at her and she glared back, "Don't be rude, Seshomaru."

Unknowingly, a scowl settled on his face, "He is a half breed."

This time, she kicked him in the shins.

In a flash, he had her pinned to the nearest tree, growling at her.

To his surprise, she growled back.

"You will be respectful to this Seshomaru!"

Irritated and mad, Kagome ceased growling, and craned her neck to see something behind him, "Which Seshomaru?"

He snapped his teeth at her and to his surprise, she leaned forward and bit his nose.

Hard.

He immediately pulled back from her and scowled.

Kagome just dusted the imaginary dust from her clothing and smiled serenely at him, "Don't bark me. I don't understand 'dog'."

It was then that Sesomaru noticed her clothing, properly and his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, "Why are you dressed as a …?"

He found himself unable to form the word.

"Dressed as a what? This is my school uniform."

"Higurashi forces you to wear such provocative clothing?"

Kagome gave him a blank look, "Forces..what?" She shook her head, "No!" Her face turned red, "You pervert! This is the uniform for my school!"

With that she stalked over to the still burning fire and sat down in front of it, back facing him.

Seshomaru just stared at her back, completely taken aback. How had he managed to make her angry so quickly?

Not knowing what to do, he settled down across her, confused and utterly bewildered.

She was ignoring him.

And Seshomaru hated being ignored.

Especially by her.

His stare was so intense that it could have bored holes in the back of her head. However, she seemed completely unaffected by it and just stared into the fire as if it contained the secrets to mankind.

He bit back a growl, not wanting to aggravate the situation. Narrowing his eyes, he tried to recall what part of their interaction could have made her angry.

He had been perfectly reasonable when he had demanded that she show him respect. After all, he was a daiyoukai in his own right. And they were no longer children. And…his beast grumbled within. His excuses were as weak as water. So, perhaps, he should have… He didn't know why he was reacting this way.

However, his comments about her clothing had been perfectly natural. She was dressed like a common whore. It was disturbing and he refused to allow anyone to see her in such a state. Whatever this 'uniform' was, it was too revealing. His eyes widened fractionally. Was Higurashi forcing Kagome to..? He immediately took in her scent and was relieved when he found that she was untainted and pure.

No one would see his Kagome in this vulgar attire! As soon as they Inuyasha returned, he would take her to a village and purchase a proper kimono for her, made from the finest silk. As he felt satisfied with his decision, it occurred to him that Inuyasha had seen her in this clothing.

He snarled inwardly. He would rip out the half breed's eyes. Satisfied with the solution, he settled back down and focused his energies on getting back into Kagome's good graces.

An hour passed and with each passing moment, the inuyoukai was growing more and more agitated. Staring at her didn't work. Growling and snarling was just useless as she was intent on ignoring him. Finally, he settled with the blunt approach.

Kagome was minding her own business, coming up with creative names for her stubborn and incredibly rude inuyoukai when he suddenly towered over her.

"You will cease to ignore this one."

Kagome raised a brow, and then dragging herself, she turned her back on him.

Seshoumaru's eye twitched.

"Enough."

He once again stood before her.

She raised a brow at him and then to his utter astonishment, she put her hands over her eyes.

He stared at her, flabbergasted.

His eyes flashed red for a moment and his beast tried to claw its way to the surface, not happy to be ignored by its mate.

"**Bitch."**

Kagome froze at the word. Did Seshomaru just call her a - ?

Oh, he was going to get it now!

Removing her eyes, she came nose to nose with a red eyed, feral inuyoukai, who was extremely pissed off.

Her eyes widened.

**A.N: A few of you have raised the issue that I take months to update and you guys have to reread the entire story again. I'm sorry for that. I really am, but the fact of the matter is that my university timings are from morning to evening. I come home at 7 in the evening, and I have to give time to my assignments, quizzes and my parents. My weekends are swamped as well, with my university crap.**

**Any time I get a day off, or extra holidays, I sit down and start to write. **

**So please, bear with me. I know my other stories are not updated as quickly as well, and you guys are getting impatient now. This humble writer can only beg for your forgiveness and ask for your patience.**

**KJ**


	33. Chapter 33

Her fear lasted a total of one second before she growled, "What did you just call me?"

"**My bitch."**

Those red eyes were boring into her, demanding her submission. However, Kagome had spent a better time of her life in the modern era. She didn't do submission.

One hand on his chest, she scowled and pushed.

He was like a damn wall.

However, she was stubborn. Using both her hands, she tried her best to push him hard enough to make him over. She didn't stand a chance.

Her face red with exertion, she snarled, "I am not a bitch."

He leaned back puzzled and then sniffed her. "You _are_ my bitch."

"I am not –"She began, hotly, but then paused.

_Bitch._

_He was a dog._

_So if he was calling her his bitch, then did he mean-?_

She scowled at him. As monstrous as those red eyes were, she knew he wouldn't harm her. But that didn't mean he could go around calling her his bitch.

"Now you listen here, Seshoumaru!"

He looked curiously at her finger in his face. Was she scolding him?

"The next time you call me your bitch, you and I will have the MOTHER of all fights! You will not call me your bitch, or your woman, or whatever name that comes into your head! ESPECIALLY in front of Inuyasha. I have a name. You gave me that name and I happen to like it."

As her rant subsided, her studied her angry form in silence and then cocked his head, "But you _are_ my bitch."

She lost it. Poking him with her finger, she snarled, "Calling me a bitch is an insult, you ass! It's rude, and mean."

That finger was interesting him in ways it shouldn't. The red in his eyes grew more dominant as his thought process intensified. And then he took the finger in his mouth and sucked hard on it.

Kagome froze.

As he sucked on it again, those cerulean blue eyes darkened, "S-Seshou, don't."

He sucked harder and a moan escaped her lips as all the fight left her. What was he doing to her?

Her knees felt weak and he watched her with those blood red eyes. His entire aura radiated danger and yet she was so drawn to him that she couldn't help herself. He released her finger and grabbing her by her hair, pulled her towards him in a possessive gesture. She was completely helpless, enslaved in his thrall.

Hard male lips slanted over hers, and softened. He tasted, teased and played, till she let out a gasp. Taking advantage of her momentary lapse, he invaded her mouth. His grip on her hair tightened, bordering on pleasure and pain, asserting his dominance in the relationship, as he explored her mouth. Lost to her baser instincts, she tried to kiss back, but he was in no mood to let her play. She had challenged him. He would teach her who she belonged to.

One hand splayed over her throat in a possessive move, the other gripping her hair, keeping her in place, he showed her exactly how much that child she had known had changed, how he had now become a man who wanted to fully claim her in front of the world.

Kagome did not fight his claim. She had always known that she belonged to Seshoumaru, just like the proud inuyoukai belonged to her. But she didn't plan on making his life any easy. As she pulled away from him to breathe, he started on her neck.

Licking, sucking, marking.

He released her hair, and grabbed onto that tiny waist. She wasn't protesting. His beast was pleased with the thought but his humanoid self kept arguing, trying to break out. She would hate him later!

'**She is ours. She understands.'**

'She is still new to this. She needs to understand.'

The beast growled in his mind not understanding why his humanoid self was so reluctant to take her when she was willing.

Kagome froze in his arms and pulled back.

He snarled.

"Oh, shut up. Can't you hear that?"

Seshoumaru stilled and scented the air. He frowned.

It was Inuyasha. Something was wrong with him.

The red receded from his eyes and golden eyes blinked, "Inuyasha is injured."

At her horrified look, he took in her appearance. Her hair was mussed, her cheeks flushed and her mouth swollen. He refused to look at her neck. The beast was pleased.

'**She is covered in our scent.'**

'You seem to forget that she happens to have a temper.'

Kagome ran a hand through her hair, trying to straighten it out, "Where is he?"

Her worry made him raise a brow and he stood up swiftly, "You will remain here."

With that he was vanished.

Kagome stoked the fire and peered at the woods. Raising a hand to her lips, she touch touched them. She loved Seshoumaru. She always had, even when she had been a child. He had been her whole world. So many years; She hadn't seen him for so many years but a few days in his presence had shown her that her love for him hadn't diminished or dampened. It had grown, developed.

She felt at home with him. A sense of peace she had never managed to achieve anywhere else, with no one else.

Rustling.

She looked towards the trees as Seshoumaru emerged with Inuyasha. The hanyou was pale, his face devoid of all color.

"Inuyasha?"

He slumped to the ground as soon as Seshoumaru released him.

Kagome immediately tried to give him some support but he made a face at her, "Fuck, bitch! Get away from me. You're covered in the bastard's scent."

He made a gagging sound.

Kagome slapped him in the back of his head, "Watch that mouth of yours or I'll wash it with soap."

He sneered, "Fuck, you even hit like a girl."

Despite his taunting words, his breath was shallow and he kept one hand on his stomach.

Frowning, Kagome tried to push off his haori, ignoring his struggles, "Let me see."

"No!"

He fought back, not wanting anyone to see him vulnerable.

"Seshoumaru, can you just hold him for a second?"

Seshoumaru raised a brow, but when she glared at him, he did as she asked.

Parting his haori and shirt and ignoring his snarls, she went pale as she saw what Inuyasha had been so desperate to hide.

Black web patterned lines were formed on his stomach. As she touched them, she winced and immediately withdrew her hand. So much evil. She didn't know how she knew but she could feel the ill intent radiating from those black web patterns.

Her stomach churned and she jumped on to her feet and darted into the bushes to throw up.

Seshoumaru followed her, and held up her hair as emptied her stomach. Gasping for breath, she croaked, "Water."

As she sipped the water from a leaf, she felt her head clear up. Looking in Inuyasha's direction, she saw him watching her with a strange expression on his face. He was leaning against a tree now and his face was even more ashen. He had covered himself up and his breathing was shallow.

Kagome stood up, with Seshoumaru hovering over her shoulder.

"Inuyasha?"

As she stepped closer, the inuyoukai stepped in her path, blocking her access to the hanyou.

"Seshoumaru, what are you doing?" She sounded confused.

"Do not go near him."

"What? He's sick. We've got to help him."

"No."

Before, she could say anything, Inuyasha rasped out, "The bastard is right, wench. Just get out of here."

Indignant, Kagome pushed at Seshoumaru who refused to budge, "What do you guys take me for? I am not leaving you here to die, you stupid half-dog!" 

"Half-dog?" Inuyasha muttered to himself, stupidly. Then realizing that she had probably just insulted him, she snarled, "Who're you calling a dog, bitch!?""

"Shut up! You practically reek of self pity! 'Everybody hates me. Oh, I'm the half breed.'" She mimicked him.

"What did you say?" He roared at her.

The two were shouting at each other now and Seshoumaru could only watch as his little mate grew redder in the face, screaming at his half brother who was now in a murderous rage, shouting back at her.

"This is a waste of time."

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" They yelled at him in unison.

Finally, irritated, he snarled, "Silence."

They both shut up.

Turning on his heel, he announced, "We shall talk to Bokensuno."

"Who now?" was Kagome's response.

"I ain't talking to some fucking tree!"

"I do not believe I asked you."

He stood still for a few minutes staring into the sky.

"What are you looking for, Seshou?"

"Ah-Un."

Kagome did not get the chance to ask who Ah-Un was because she got her answer in a mere second.

A two headed dragon flew in from the sky and landed gracefully on the ground.

Kagome immediately darted behind Seshoumaru, peeking from over his shoulder.

"What is that?"

Seshoumaru gestured towards the dragon who walked towards him and sniffed curiously at Kagome, "This is Ah-Un. They shall carry Inuyasha."

"What!?"

The hanyou seemed to lose even more color if it was possible, "I'm not riding that thing. I can walk just fine."

Seshoumaru walked over to him and picking him up by the scruff of his neck, tossed him onto Ah-Un.

"I do not recall giving you a choice."

"Be gentle with him, Seshoumaru. He's already badly hurt."

The inuyoukai gave her a serious look, "I was gentle."

As they started walking, Kagome pulled at his sleeve, "So where is this Bokensuno person?"

A.N : I delivered. I expect my reviews.


	34. Chapter 34

"I don't want to talk to a damn tree!" Inuyasha complained, loudly, "You can't make me."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "He's a youkai, Inuyasha; and very old. Would it kill you to show a little respect?"

"It's a tree. I won't talk to a tree!" The hanyou insisted, stubbornly.

"You will do as you are told, half-breed." Injected Seshoumaru, smoothly.

Kagome kicked him in the shins and he gave her a bland stare, "Was that supposed to hurt me?"

She leaned forward and flicked his nose, making him wince, "I keep telling you to stop calling him that. It's rude."

"But he _is_ a half breed." The inuyoukai pointed out.

"I don't care. I don't want to hear that word from your mouth again!"

Seshoumaru raised a brow, "And why should I listen to you?"

"Because I say so."

"That does not make sense."

"It does in my world."

Irritated by being ignored, Inuyasha piped up, "Does anyone even care what I want?"

Kagome looked over her shoulder at the hanyou, "Not particularly, no."

He snarled at her and managed to avoid the rock that flew towards him out of nowhere.

"Ha! Your aim is getting worse, bastard." His triumph was short lived as another rock followed, hitting him squarely in the forehead.

"Fuck!"

Kagome growled at Seshoumaru whose face was as impassive as ever, "Will you stop hitting him? He's already hurt badly!"

"He shall treat you with respect."

Inuyasha snorted and Kagome sent a nasty look his way. He diverted his gaze, hastily. The last thing he needed was another lecture from her on manners.

As the group ventured into silence, he watched the girl as she walked next to his half brother. He wondered about her. If she truly was the human that had been stolen from Seshoumaru, how is it that she was still alive? His brother had changed. He was still an ice cold bastard, but he cared about the girl. Inuyasha blinked. It was hard to wrap his head around the fact that his half-brother genuinely cared about another living being.

She was crazy.

The girl was batshit crazy.

But, he took a deep breath, she had somehow made him feel as if he belonged. She argued with him like he wasn't some dirty half breed who wasn't fit to even lick her shoe. She made him feel as if he was someone, a person. She worried about him, yelled at him, made fun of him. She had somehow even made Seshoumaru tolerant of him.

He shook his head, a small grin forming on his face.

She was one crazy bitch.

Kagome felt Inuyasha's aura become lighter and she hid a smile.

Honestly, he worried too much.

"Why are you smiling?" Seshoumaru asked, suspiciously.

She made a face, "Oh honestly. I can smile when I want to."

He looked ahead. "Hn."

They walked together in companionable silence for a while.

"Seshou?"

Everytime she used this name, his heart would soar a little bit. After so long in isolation, he could hardly believe that his Kagome had come back to him. However, he was unable to shower him with affection as he so badly wanted to. He had forgotten how to.

He could kiss her. He could make her feel pleasure. But could he make her happy? The seed of doubt was festering in his mind and he couldn't get rid of it.

"You need to stop brooding."

He raised a brow, "I do not brood."

"Well you were."

"Hn."

She grabbed his hand, "Hey."

He looked down at the small hand entwined with his own and then looked at her. Her eyes were solemn and a little bit sad, "I missed you."

His voice was stuck in his throat. He just stared at her as she continued, "I just realized how much."

Finding his voice, he murmured, "I lost everything that day. I am still uncertain as to how much I have gotten back."

She squeezed his hand and leaned into him as they walked, "I won't leave you. Not ever. I love you, you know."

He froze, as he remembered those words she had spoken just before she had been taken from him.

"_Does Seshou love Gome?"_

"I hated them." He found himself saying, "I loathed them for taking you from me."

Kagome found her eyes burning and she blinked hard, "I was just a baby, but my memories of my time with you are so clear. It's strange."

"Was she kind to you; Higurashi?"

The question had been burning on the tip of his tongue and now it was out.

Kagome's eyes misted over, "She was a mother to me, Seshou. She took care of me, loved me. I didn't lack for anything, you know." She paused, "Except you."

He was silent. The gentle squeeze of his hand, made her aware of his deeper emotions.

"Why did she take me, Seshoumaru?"

The hand she was holding shifted in a way that it was his hand that now engulfed hers in a protective hold, "She was ordered to by my parents."

Kagome froze. She felt as if someone had just struck her a blow in the chest.

Her voice quivered for a second before she got it under control, "Why did they want to get rid of me?"

He was silent for a few minutes before admitting, "I did not ask. I was too angry."

They walked in peaceful silence for a while.

"You kissed me."

"You were misbehaving."

Kagome frowned, "I'm not a child anymore, you know."

Golden eyes turned dark as they turned in her direction, "Oh, I am well aware of that."

Somehow, that simple statement made her blush but she had to take a stand.

"I mean it. You can't discipline me every time I do something you don't like."

Seshoumaru tugged at her hair, in a casual manner, "You belong to me. I will discipline you when you disobey me."

Indignant, instead of refuting his claim on her, she pushed at his chest, "Well, you can't. I won't stand for it."

His voice quiet, he asked, "You do not like my kiss?"

Kagome stared at her feet, "I didn't say that." Then she turned up that small face to glare at him, "But if you try to discipline me, I'll – I'll…"

She struggled with her words, trying to come with the worst possible threat.

Amused, he studied her form, "You will do what?"

"I'll bite you!"

He raised a brow, "With your human teeth?"

"You bet your ass I will."

Willing to humor her, he nodded his head in acquiescence, "We shall see."

Suddenly Inuyasha's hoarse shout, diverted their attention to the pale hanyou. An arrow flew out of nowhere, aiming at Kagome's heart. Seshoumaru immediately grabbed her and flew backwards. His eyes narrowed as he saw one arrow sticking out of Inuyasha's side.

Jumping to the ground, next to his half brother, he demanded, "You are unhurt?"

One hand clenched onto his thigh, he pulled out the arrow with a groan, "I'm fine. Get the wench outta here. They're after her."

"They?" Seshoumaru raised a brow. He could see no one.

Suddenly, Kagome's aura flared. Seshoumaru watched an arrow approach him and before he could so much as blink, it disintegrated.

He studied his mate's aura in awe. He had never seen it before in all its glory. Golden, with tendrils of a deep blue that he recognized as his own.

"Stay away!"

Kagome screamed out as volley of arrows erupted out of thin air. She pushed both her hands forward as if pushing something away from her and screams disrupted the air.

And then there was silence.

Before any one of them could so much as move, a voice murmured around them, "So the Inu no Taisho was right? His son did mark the Golden Pheonix."

They had found Bokensuno. 


	35. Chapter 35

Kagome gazed into a huge tree. She could swear it had just spoken. A chuckle broke the silence, as if amused, "Were't you taught not to stare, little phoenix?"

"Um," She looked at Seshoumaru in askance, as he raised a brow.

"Who am I supposed to be talking to?"

Seshoumaru took a step towards the tree and nodded, "Bokensuno. I see you have once again moved."

"I heard you were coming to see me, pup. I could hardly make you travel all this way with your little mate."

_Mate? _

Kagome mused, _Was he referring to her?_

The tree in front of her shimmered and she could now make out a pair of eyes carved in wood. However, they seemed so wise and held so much intelligence in them, that she blinked. How could a carving of eyes potray that depth.

Of course. Land of the youkai.

"Hello." Her mother, no, Higurashi, had always taught her to be polite.

"You are a pretty child."

"Thank you."

"And your body holds immense power."

Kagoem did not know what to say to that, but thankfully, Seshoumaru took charge of the conversation, "You called her a phoenix. What did you mean?"

Those eyes turned in his direction and intelligence flashed in them, making the inuyoykai wonder how much of time had this youkai seen.

"Ah, you are not aware then?"

Inuyasha's groan got everyone's attention, "Child, dig out the herbs at my roots and mash them together. Apply them on the pup's wound. It shall ease the pain."

Casting a worried look at Inuyasha, Kagome hurriedly followed the tree youkai's instructions. Meanwhile, Seshoumaru eyed the ancient youkai, "Not aware of what? I do not have time for your games, Bokensuno. Someone hunts my ward."

"Your mate." Corrected the old youkai, gently, "She is your mate."

"Hn."

Kagome hid a sad smile at the uncomfortable tone in Seshoumaru's voice. He was so very different from the affectionate Seshoumaru she remembered.

"You have a very special gift, pup. And an even harsher destiny."

Seshoumaru looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to continue.

"This child is no ordinary human. She is no miko, and nor is she a youkai. She is a rarity in herself. A phoenix. One of the last, I presume."

"A phoenix?" Kagome mumbled to herself. This was making no sense. Wasn't a phoenix supposed to have wings?

"Oye, stop checking yourself for wings and get over here with salve, wench!"

Making a face at Inuyasha, Kagome made her way to him, and looked at the arrow protruding from his side.

"Uh," She swallowed, "Am I supposed to take that out?"

"Yeah, just yank it out." Peering at her face, he demanded, "You aren't squeamish or anything, are you?"

When she remained silent, he barked out a pain filled snort, "Ha! Just what I'd expect from you. You're such a girl!"

Kagome frowned at him, and pointed out dryly, "I am a girl, Inuyasha. She pointed at her chest." I thought you would be able to figure that one out."

He turned red and then groaned.

Sarcasm turning to concern, Kagome automatically reached towards the arrow. However, Seshoumaru;s hand stopped her.

She looked up at him, confused, "What?"

He studied her upturned face, "The last arrow was poisoned."

As he reached out to grab it himself, Bokensuno rumbled out, "Let the child do it."

The inuyoukai paused and stared at the ancient tree, "She will be poisoned."

"She is more powerful than you or I can fathom. Let her be the one to pull out the arrow."

"Aw hell no!" Inuyasha snarled, "I don't want her fainting on me. She weighs a ton."

Kagome growled, "I do not!" And angrily, she touched the arrow to yank it out. To everyone's amazement, the arrow shimmered and disintegrated into nothingness.

The raven haired girl stumbled back, "D-Did I do that?"

"Kagome." Seshoumaru's smooth velvety voice washed over her and she noticed that he his hand encompassed her waist in an effort to steady her. Those hands that seemed so dainty and feminine were actually large enough to cover her waist. She blushed.

Seshoumaru raised a brow.

One minute she looked shell shocked and then her face turned red. What was wrong with her? Delicately sniffing the air, he froze.

_She was aroused? _

_By healing Inuyasha?_

However, before his jealous thought process could continue, he saw her glance involuntarily at his hand and comprehension dawned on him.

_Smug. _

He felt smug.

She felt aroused by his hand on her waist.

He wondered what else he could do to –?

His inward wanderings were cut off by Bokensuno's words, "She truly is the Golden Pheonix."

"Mr. Bokensuno?"

The tree youkai seemed delighted with her prim address "Yes, child?"

"What exactly is a 'golden pheonix'?"

He was silent for a moment before he mused, "The Golden Pheonix was a race of beings. They were here long before I was born, and I have lived a very long life."

"Beings?"

Bokensuno chuckled, "Yes, beings. They were different than us. They could not be killed so easily. They were very vibrant, energetic. Even I do not know the extent of their abilities. They were said to be healers, initially."

He paused, before sighing, "They disappeared. I don't remember when exactly, but there came a time when I saw fewer and fewer of them."

He was silent for a few moments as he tried to recall the memories, for those memories, even for him, those memories were ancient, "There was a war; A terrible, terrible war. I had only seen their gentle side and now I glimpsed the cruelty and the darkness they hid so well. Don't mistake me," He warned.

"They were truly kind beings, but once angered, their wrath was terrible and a fight amongst such terrifying beings was frightening. When the war ended, only a few of them remained, but a prophecy soon passed that a child would be born and would be mated with a youkai whose power would match hers. Their pairing was to bring about a revolution, such that the likes of this earth have never seen. "

Kagome's face was white, as se whispered, hollowly, "What kind of revolution?"

The ancient tree youkai studied her face, "The rebirth of her race."

Silence permeated the clearing, as no one knew what to say. A branch dipped and touched Kagome's shoulder as if in comfort. She jumped with fright but then relaxed as she realized that Bokensuno was trying to calm her down, "Are you sure I'm the Golden Pheonix? I mean, there could be others."

She sounded so hopeful and she was for a moment before the tree youkai's next words crushed her hopes, "Your aura is the same as theirs. You are yet an infant. You shall grow and as you develop, so will your abilities. You life span is larger than mine or any youkai's. And your tiny body houses tremendous powers. But, " The leaves shook silently, "Your journey will not be without hindrances. For there is a movement, a resistance who will move against you. When you returned to this world, I heard the whispers. And it seems that they have already attacked you and injured the pup there."

"Can you heal him?"

Bokenuno shook his branches, "I, unfortunately, am no healer. I can take away the pain momentarily but your mother, " He looked at Seshoumaru, "Is the only one who possesses the power to heal this poison."

Seshoumaru resisted the urge to snarl and Kagome put a hand over his arm and shook her head.

"Do no judge your mother so harshly, inuyoukai. For she has seen much hardships because of your decision. She has truly suffered and yet she continues to hold onto the hope that you shall return to her."

Seshoumaru was silent.

"Seshoumaru? Seshou?"

He looked down at Kagome's expectant face, "What are you waiting for? Let's go."

Those cerulean eyes would be the death of him. Nodding stiffly, he took his leave and they started travelling towards their new destination.

"I see no point to visit Mother."

"Well, I do. Inuiyasha will get well. And – And I want to see Inu Mama. I've missed them."

Tears burned her eyes and she blinked hard to get rid of them.

Seshoumaru stiffened at her tears.

"We could just leave the half breed."

Kagome kicked him in the shins.

Inuyasha whistled, cheerfully.

**A,N: Spur of the moment. Also, I've got shit to do, and people to harass. Also, I just found out that a guy I kept referring to as gay guy has turned out to be not so gay. So, now he is 'ungay gay guy'.**

**I have nothing against gay people. I find their company more preferable to straight people. **

**NO OFFENSE TO ANYBODY!**


	36. Chapter 36

A slender finger dipped into the silvery pool of water. The water rippled and then smoothed over to reveal a tall inuyoukai. He was walking alone, his silver hair barely stirring, his gait was so smooth. Those strong handsome features were set in stone and she sighed. Her fingers trailed over those smooth features, not touching the water, but the look in her eyes was that of pure agony and yearning.

She watched him walk, surrounded in silence, and then she frowned as he stopped and looked over his shoulder as if watching something. She looked closely. He was shaking his head and then his lips moved, forming a word. Then her eyes widened as a female ran up to him and he held out his hand expectantly and she grabbed onto it. He pulled her into his side, and spoke something else. Then to the utter astonishment and shock of the silent watcher, the girl scowled and then hit him on the shoulder. He simply leaned forward and licked her cheek. The girl blushed and then turned her back on him and marched forward. He followed her. Suddenly the girl stopped and frowned. She looked around herself and then her eyes lifted and she met Lady InuKimi's gaze directly.

Hand on her heart, Seshoumaru's mother leaned backwards against the tree, the image vanishing. Could it be? It was. Kagome had returned! Silver tears rolled down her cheeks, echoing her relief, her fear of another rejection and her exhaustion. Would Kagome forgive her? She closed her eyes and hoped with her heart that she did. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to survive.

Then, a small smile touched those lips, albeit a sad smile. Her son was coming to see her.

Kagome tried not to groan as her muscles burned with all the walking she was doing. She glanced quickly at Seshoumaru who was walking by her side in silence. She was glad he wasn't holding her hand any more, otherwise her clenched fist would have let him on to the fact that she was hurting. The inuyoukai had taken to holding her hand every chance he could get.

She personally found it adorable and somewhat relieving. A part of her still found it hard to believe that she had found him. She glanced up at him and she held her breath. His profile seemed luminous in the sunlight. He had just stepped into a patch of sunlight which seemed to make him glow. That face was now made up hard planes and angles. Gone was the boyish youth and softness that had been present there before. He was now a man. As her heart ached, a strange sort of fluttering began in her stomach. However, she couldn't tear her gaze away. His eyes were cold and yet would glow with a strange warmth when they fell upon her. His silver hair fluttered in the wind and each strand highlighted individually. She wanted to touch them. Unconsciously, without her knowing, her hand extended to touch the ethereal object of her fascination.

Seshoumaru froze as he felt Kagome touch his hair. She had a determined gleam in her eye as she swirled a strand around her delicate finger and sighed. What was she up to? However, she had loved to play with his hair before in the past, when she had been a babe. However, this felt different. She felt different. She seemed awed and entranced and it made him feel strange. He was the only one who managed to awe her. Other than Inuyasha's ears. She loved to play with those unnatural things. He frowned. He wasn't jealous of the half breed. He wasn't.

But he found himself wanting all her attention on him.

A moan from behind captured Kagome's attention. She walked towards Inuyasha whose face seemed paler than before and his eyes were closed.

Her voice was soft, "How are you feeling, Inuyasha?"

He popped open one eye, muttering gruffly, "Stop talking to me like I'm an invalid, wench."

Kagome frowned, "I thought I told you to stop calling me wench. I have a name." She raised a brow, "And FYI, you are an invalid."

The half demon scowled, "What did you call me, bitch?"

Kagome leaned forward, hands on her hips, "In-Va-Lid. Your hearing going as well?"

Inuyasha snarled at her, "Just you wait till I get better."

Kagome put her hand to her ear, pretending to strain to listen, "I'm sorry. Was that a threat?"

Inuyasha growled, "You bet your ass, it is."

"I would advise you not to threaten Kagome, half breed."

"Why? What are you going to do about it?"

Seshoumaru lifted a brow and then walked towards him. Before he could fully raise his hand, his special poison already dripping from his nails, Kagome, grabbed his arm and steered him away, "Yeah, I don't think so, pal. He's already dying as it is. We don't need you to speed up the process."

Seshoumaru stared down at the determined female, "He threatened you."

She patted his arm, "I provoked him. No need to get huffy every time your brother threatens me." She ignored the word 'half brother' that came from both sides, and continued, smoothly, "Besides, he doesn't mean half of what he says."

Inuyasha bristled, "I do, too."

She waved her hand at him, like one would at a stubborn child who was vying for attention, "Of course, you do, Inuyasha."

There was no talking to this female. Inuyasha stared at her back. She was completely impossible. How did Seshoumaru plan on handling her?

Seshoumaru stared at the hand that was lying so comfortable on his arm and wondered. If it had been anybody else who would have stopped him from castrating his half brother, they would be lying in bits and pieces on the ground right now. He studied the look on Kagome's face. She wasn't scared of him. At all. Did she still love him? Could she still love him?

"You're staring at me."

Those blue eyes were turned in his direction.

"We should simply leave the half breed to die."

That curious look turned into a scowl, and she pushed at his shoulder, "He's your brother and my friend."

"Your friend? He threatens you."

Kagome waved off his shock, "He just talks like that. Right, Inuyasha?"

She looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha. The hanyou was staring at her in shock.

A friend? She thought of him as a friend?

When she raised a brow, scowling, his face turned red and he just muttered a 'keh' and turned away.

Kagome's chuckle had his ears twitching. When he knew it was safe, he watched her form, tucking into that of Seshoumaru's. She was so different from everyone he had ever met. A friend? A small smile touched his lips. He had never had a friend before.

"Where is Inu-mama, Seshou?"

Kagome's question was met with silence.

"Seshou?"

Seshoumaru spoke slowly, "She does not live in the castle any more. She has her own castle now, in the clouds."

"A castle in the clouds?"

Kagome's eyes were wide, "But how is that possible? How does-"

She shut up. Youkai. Of course.

"So, um, how far is it?"

Silence. One beat. Two beats.

"She will sense us when we are near and come greet us."

"Oh." Kagome murmured, "Of course she will."

All this was so new to her, that times it was hard for her mind to grasp onto the unknown, but she would do her best as she soaked in this new information.

A tall man stood at the edge of the forest looking out at the scenery. Something was going on. The forest was disturbed and he wanted to know why. The wind swayed his long pony tail, his brown hair bending him in the forest. Sharp blue eyes studied the terrain and he sniffed the air. A familiar scent wafted towards him and his eyes sharpened. It couldn't be! He stood straight, one hand resting on the bark of the tree.

_Could it?_

As he whistled, his two companions showed up. Hands on his hips, he barked, "Did you find the traitor?" Hakku looked at his brother before nodding, "He's hiding in a village, nearby. We've caught his scent."

Koga smiled, viciously.

A.N: Next update coming in 2 to 3 days.


	37. Chapter 37

Seshoumaru was irritated. He did not want to go to see his mother. Bokensuno's words kept nagging him.

"_She has seen many hardships because of your decision."_

What decision? What decision of his could have affected his mother so badly? He watched Kagome arguing with Inuyasha again. Everytime the hanyou's aura would become dim, she would immediately go to his side, picking a fight with him. Suddenly, something caught his eye.

Inside Kagome's blue aura, was a laced a small vein of golden and it was surrounded Inuyasha's red aura, as if binding it. Was this what Bokensuno was talking about? Was she somehow healing Inuyasha? He studied closely as the half breed growled and spat out colorful threats. Kagome did not seem the slightest bit unwell, as whatever was inside of her worked its magic.

A scent hit his nose and he resisted the urge to snarl. _Wolves._

"Kagome."

Kagome looked towards him, expectantly.

"We will be taking a different route."

"How come?"

Inuyasha answered, his lip curled, "This place is infested with mangy mutts."

"And mangy mutts would be?" Kagome probed helpfully.

"Wolves. They are in a nearby village."

Kagome went pale, "Are they attacking the village? We have to help them!"

Inuyasha and Seshoumaru exchanged looks, before echoing, "_We_?"

Kagome looked properly shocked, "Of course. Wolves eat humans, don't they, or are you saying these wolves are different."

Inuyasha snorted, "Of course they eat humans!" He cocked an ear and raised a brow, "They're doing so now. Probably nearly finished."

Kagome stumbled, looking horrified, "We have to help them!" She rushed in that direction. However, Seshoumaru grabbed her arm and stopped her. His face bore no expression, as he murmured, "Just where are you going, Kagome?"

He froze at the heartbroken expression on her face, "We have to help them, Seshou. We just have to!"

His beast growled at the distress radiating from his mate. He would hand her the world if he could, on a platter and she wanted to save a bunch of humans.

He hesitated and Inuyasha groaned in disgust, "Don't tell me you're thinking about it, you bastard."

"Shut up, half breed. We shall provide aid to the villagers."

He ignored Inuyasha's complaints. He didn't have to like it, but he also could not bear that expression on his mate's face.

As they neared the village, Kagome seemed to grow paler and paler and moved faster. It was like she could sense something they couldn't. Suddenly she paused and swerved to the right, in the bushes.

"Kagome!"

Both brothers called out her name and followed her hastily. The raven haired girl was kneeling in front of a still body of a human child. Two wolves lay at her feet, unmoving. Other watched the girl with their teeth bared. However, as Inuyasha snarled, it was Kagome who captured Seshoumaru's attention. Her hands were moving in a complicated pattern and she seemed to be weaving that golden thread in her aura. He scented blood and know the child was dying.

What was Kagome doing?

The wolves crept closer, a gleam in their eyes. Inuyasha flexed his claws, taking a defensive position in front of Kagome. Seshoumaru vaguely wondered whether the half breed realized that he had taken the role as one of Kagome's protectors. He didn't know how he felt about that.

Kagome slammed her hands at the girl's chest and pressed down for a few seconds before pulling away. Her breath coming in harsh pants, she rocked back and forth, her eyes never leaving that still figure on the ground.

Seshoumaru blasted his aura and the wolves fell back against the trees, whimpering. However, they got back on their feet and jumped at the two inuyoukai. Seshoumaru destroyed two of them with his poison whip, while Inuyasha used his claws to destroy the remaining.

The still body twitched and Kagome turned towards her. As the child opened her eyes, she looked up into a kind face that was smiling at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded.

Kagome got to her feet and pulled her up as well, "What's your name?"

The girl remained silent.

Kagome leaned towards her, "You don't want to tell me your name?"

The girl bit her lip, looking scared. She ran her hands over her neck where the wolves had used their claws but there was nothing there. Kagome touched the girl's shoulder, in a comforting gesture but she just flinched.

Kagome glanced at Seshoumaru, worried, "What's wrong with her?"

It was Inuyasha who answered in a strange voice, "She's been abused. You can look at her eyes and see."

The girl looked towards Inuyasha and she smiled at him. He just walked up to her, his gait unsteady with his weakness. Picking her up, he put her on the two headed dragon.

"We should move quickly, if you wanna save the village, wench."

His voice was gruff and as Kagome moved towards him, she stumbled, feeling dizzy, "Woah. Why is everything going in circles?"

Seshoumaru held onto her, "You are unwell."

His mate could be stubborn. She shook her head, "I'm fine. We need to save- save the villagers."

She shook her head to clear up the fuzzy feeling in her head, "I'm fine. I'm okay. Let's just keep moving." She glanced sharply at Inuyasha, "You come on Ah-Un. Your condition is getting worse."

When he made to argue, she snarled, her eyes flashing pure gold, "Now!"

Startled, Inuyasha shut up and did as she bade, throwing a frown towards his half brother. Rin shifted but he put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, "It's okay, kid. Everything's fine."

She hesitated, before accepting his assurance.

Kagome ran towards the village. How she knew the way, it couldn't be said, but it felt like she was being pulled towards it. The closer they got, the faster she ran, till even Seshoumaru had to quicken his pace to keep up with her.

They burst out of the treeline to the horrific sight of people being ripped apart and feasted upon. As Kagome's eyes took upon the mauled bodies of men, women and children, something in her stomach churned and a fierce sort of fury took over her. Rushing forward, she waved her hand in the air, and a wolf chewing on a small boy's torso was thrown to the side with a blast of air. The rest of the wolves watched the new comers and snarled, guarding their meals.

Seshoumaru, put in a burst of speed as he saw the wolves making their way towards Kagome. However, she waved her hands again, and they howled in pain as their bodies were thrown against the trees with such force that loud cracks were heard.

Rin's body shook and Inuaysha covered her eyes. His voice was low, "You don't need to see this." She nodded and buried her face in his clothing.

Seshoumaru watched his mate as she separated the wolves from the humans, as if she was possessed. She just kept striding forward, waving her hand in the air. He doubted she was even aware of what she was doing. The blue aura that surrounded her had numerous golden veins in it, as if trying to break free. Right now, Kagome was vengeance. He could not see the kind, laughing blue eyed girl in her anywhere. Her eyes were turning golden from the edges. As she tossed aside another wolf, Seshoumaru decided to intervene.

He rushed in front of her, blocking her path, "Enough, Kagome."

She raised her hand, and his beast answered. Red seeping into his eyes, he grabbed her wrists and snarled. Kagome tried to pull free of his firm grip and he snarled again. Lowering his head, he bit the side of her neck, enough to draw blood.

She stopped fighting, and then her body swayed as she collapsed into him, her eyes closing. The red faded from the inuyoukai's eyes and his arms folded , tucking his mate into his body. Although his face revealed nothing, he feared. What was happening to her? Would his mother have the answers? He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, briefly, accepting defeat. Looking up at the skies, he murmured, "Mother, come to me. I require your aid."

Lady InuKimi was in her seating chambers when she heard the words. A joyful smile graced her delicate features. Her son was requesting an audience with her! She rushed to her feet and reaching the castle's entrance, she transformed into her true form and howled, happiness radiating from her very being as she raced towards her son.

Not far away, The Prince of Wolves scented the air and his eyes turned red. His wolves. Someone was killing his wolves. He rushed towards the village, his curiosity all but forgotten. He would rip apart the monster who dared to meddle with what was his.

A.N: As promised, another chapter. I'll star on the second chapter tomorrow morning.


	38. Chapter 38

Of all the people or creatures that Kouga expected to see, Seshoumaru had not been one of them. He stopped in his tracks as he saw the still figure of the inuyoukai.

"Seshoumaru?"

He looked around and saw the dead bodies of his faithful followers lying around. Fury clouding his judgement, he snarled, his eyes flashing red, "What the fuck are you doing!?"

"Saving humans," a hoarse voice offered.

It was a white haired hanyou that had answered. Although lines of strain and agony were present on his face, he could see the family resemblance.

"Fuck!" the hanyou cursed, as he collapsed against the two headed dragon that Seshoumaru seemed fond of travelling with. Ignoring the wolf prince, he turned towards Seshoumaru, "Oi, she okay?"

_She?_

"What is going on here, you bastard? These are my lands."

Seshoumaru stiffened before turning around, a raven haired female in his arms. Kouga didn't have to be told who she was. The scent was so familiar that he froze in his tracks, "Is that _Kagome_?"

The reddening of Seshoumaru's eyes was enough for confirmation. Ignoring the inuyoukai's warning growl, Kouga walked towards them, his eyes fixated on the female in Seshoumaru's eyes. She had grown up. Her face had lost its baby fat and had become heart shaped. Perfect to take in your hands and kiss.

The little girl had bloomed and turned into a beautiful woman. But she had disappeared. How was she here right now? And alive. _She was a human!_

"Keep your distance, wolf."

Ouch, someone was a bit touchy.

A soft groan diverted all eyes to the slowly awakening Kagome. Her eyes fluttered open and her lips parted. Blinking, she looked up into a pair of golden eyes.

If it had been anyone else, they would have been unable to see the relief and concern in the cold hearted inuyoukai's eyes. However Kagome was not anyone else. She raised a hand and put it against his cheek, her voice a mere thread of a whisper, "I'm fine, Seshou."

Turning her head, she let her eyes pass over the newcomer and settled on Inuyasha, and she rasped, "I thought I told you to stay on the dragon. Are you hard of hearing?"

Inuyasha scowled at her and opened his mouth to retort but instead he coughed, blood coming out.

"Inuyasha!"

Pushing at Seshoumaru's chest to make him let her go, she rushed to the hanyou's side only to be stopped by the individual with blue eyes. He stepped in her path, his eyes in a frown "Oi, that's a half breed. He doesn't deserve your attention, Kagome."

Kagome stilled and he continued, thinking he had her convinced. A cocky smile on his lips, he ignored Seshoumaru's warning rumble, "You may not remember me, but I'm –"

Kagome raised her hand, and a blast of energy threw the wolf prince against a nearby tree.

"Oh, I know _exactly _ who you are," She walked towards Inuyasha. "You're the one responsible for all these deaths."

Kouga coughed and winced as he felt the bruises on his back. What _was _she?

As Kagome leaned by Inuyasha's slumped form, she murmured coolly, "And Inuyasha is my _friend_, not some animal, so watch your mouth."

Inuyasha watched with awe struck eyes as Kagome gave a verbal dressing down to the wolf youkai. Although he knew Kagome cared for him, he never thought he would ever hear anyone defend him with such viciousness.

As if knowing he was watching her, Kagome's eyes lifted to his. She scowled, "You have something to say, too?"

Inuyasha just looked away, not knowing what to say. His chest ached with a strange feeling. Was he happy? Was that it?

Seshoumaru kept a close eye on Kouga. He was extremely pleased with Kagome's actions but he didn't want the wolf cub attacking her. If he even breathed wrong, his entrails would be hanging out of his stomach.

Kouga got to his feet, watching Kagome, "I didn't do anything wrong."

Her back was to him, a sign of insult, "Shut up."

Kouga took a step back, shocked. Did this slip of a girl really just tell him to shut up? For some reason, his lips curved in a smirk. He liked feisty.

Kagome got to her feet, and looked at their newest companion, who was pale and shivering. Putting her hand on the girl's knee, Kagome looked up at her and smiled, "Nothing's going to happen to you." At her worried look towards Inuyasha, Kagome reassured her, "He's going to be okay." She scowled down at the half demon on the ground and muttered nastily, "Some people just don't understand instructions."

"_Who died and made you boss, wench?"_

His snarl would have sounded more intimidating had he not been lying on the ground, his face highlighting his agony.

Sighing, Kagome kneeled at his side and put her hand on his wound, ordering, "Stop talking. You're giving me a headache."

Inuyasha tried to push her away, growling, but she just batted at his and like one would with a child.

"Will you stop doing that!?" Kagome growled, "I'm trying to see how bad your wound is!"

"Since when did you become a healer!?" He didn't try to push her away, just settled for scowling at her.

"I don't need to be a 'healer' to see if something is wrong with your wound, Inuyasha! Stop being so dumb."

"What did you call me!?"

"Dumb. I called you dumb."

Seshoumaru watched in awe as Kagome's aura surrounded Inuyasha's. He could see the golden threads in Kagome's aura entering Inuyasha's aura. The more she argued with him, the faster those golden threads moved. _Did she even know what she was doing?_

His breathing became easier and the pain faded from the half breed's face. Seshoumaru saw Kagome try to life his half brother up. Sighing, he made his way over to them and lifted Inuyasha in one hand and deposited him on Ah-Un.

Gently_, because Kagome was watching._

As he turned to face her, he found that she staring at Kouga with narrowed eyes. The wolf prince had a cocky grin on his face as he stared back.

"You're a murderer."

That grin disappeared.

"You killed these villagers."

Her voice held a wealth of accusation in it.

Kouga raised a brow, "These villagers were hiding a traitor from my clan. They had to be punished."

Kagome's small frame shook with fury at how easily he waved off the countless lives he had just taken. She pointed a finger at the trembling girl sitting on the two headed dragon. "Did _she _have to be punished? Did _she_ hide your 'traitor'?"

Kouga looked at the slip of a child that was sitting in front of the half breed who had a warning hand on her shoulder. How quaint. The dog was protecting a human.

His eyes slid back to Kagome. He remembered when she had followed him and played with him when he had been so lonely. Her words were angry. _She _was angry. However, he had always liked her. Seshoumaru was standing beside her, his golden eyes watching his every move. He restrained a snort. Like he would every hurt Kagome.

Kouga shrugged, "Maybe not." Then he raised a brow, "What I want to know is how you're alive and with that dog."

Seshoumaru stiffened at the insult but before he could say anything, kagoem dtepped in front of him, as if she was protecting him. Her words were a snarl, "_What did you call Seshoumaru_?"

Oh, a soft spot, eh?

Well, Kouga knew all about winning over the ladies. And he wanted Kagome.

Waving his hand, airily, he smiled, "Nothing." He watched her for a few seconds in silence, before speaking, "How about this? I'll stop attacking human villages _if _I get to travel with you guys for a while."

Inuyasha snorted, "Not bloody likely, you mangy wolf."

"How dare you speak to me, you half breed!"

Inuyasha smirked, "I may be a half breed, but at least I'm not infested with fleas, _wolf._"

"What was that!?"

Kagome pulled at Seshoumaru's sleeves. He looked down at her pleading face. "Can you make them stop? I have a terrible headache."

It was then that the inuyoukai noticed her pale face and the tremors that shook her body. He reached out his hand to touch her face and noticed how cold she was. Fear struck like an arrow to his heart. Something was wrong with her!

His eyes never leaving her face, he slashed his poison whip against Kouga's chest. The wolf prince jumped out of the way just in time, _"What the fuck!?"_

"Kagome is unwell. You will cease this noise."

Inuyasha's attention immediately diverted towards Kagome, and he asked slowly, "Oi, what's wrong, Kagome?"

Kagome's world felt woozy. She felt weak, like all the energy had been drained from her. She knnes turned to jelly and she fell only to be caught by Seshoumaru and pulled back against that hard chest.

_He feels nice, _she mused vaguely.

_Inuyasha. He was saying something. He had spoken her name. She wanted to point out to him that this was the first time he had used her name since they'd met, but her mouth wouldn't move. _

_Why was everyone looking so worried?_

_Even the wolf man looked worried. What was his name again? She couldn't remember._

_He was so lonely. _

_No wait, he wasn't a child._

"What's wrong with her?"

Kouga sounded confused. However, it was not the wolf youkai that Seshoumaru answered but Inuyasha, "She has used too much energy too quickly. She needs to see Mother."

The words were barely out of his mouth when he felt the approaching aura. _She was here!_

They all turned around to watch the graceful inuyoukai as she landed in her true form.

Red eyes immediately fell onto Kagome's prone form, "**Bring her to my castle. I can heal her there."**

With that, she took to the air once again. Nobody questioned her, as Seshoumaru took to the air, his youki forming a cloud beneath his feet. Ah-Un took to the air. At the last moment, Kouga jumped onto Ah-Un's back, startling Inuyasha, "What the fuck, you -!"

Kouga smirked, "Bear with it mutt face. I'm going to be around for a while now!"

Seshoumar ignored the bickering between the two youkai and focused on Kagome. Her eyes were closed and her skin was turning grey.

Mother had better heal her.

His eyes flashed red.

A.N: Yeah, I felt completely down with the so few reviews last time. Well, it was my fault since I updated after such a long time. Still, feeling down, down, down.


	39. Chapter 39

"There is nothing wrong with her."

His mother's declaration had Seshoumaru narrowing his eyes and Inuyasha scowling, "That bullshit! She looks like hell. Her skin is fucking gray!"

Lady InuKimi pointedly ignored the half breed and turned her attention on her son. "She is healing from the inside. It's a sleeping trance. Her body is not accustomed to wielding too much power and so much raw power has torn fissures inside her reishi ducts. It will take some time for her to heal herself. It's best if she rest for the time being."

Kouga frowned, "I don't get it. What's wrong with Kagome?"

"None of your business." Was the simultaneous reply of both brothers.

Lady InuKimi raised a brow at the hanyou.

"Seshomaru, what is the half breed doing here? I do not like such filth in my home."

Inuyasha's face grew white.

Seshomaru's words were sharp and cutting, "Inuyasha is part of my pack. He will be treated with due respect."

Inuyasha's eyes widened just as his mother's face grew pale at the implication. Her bangs lowered to shadow her eyes as she spoke in a low voice, "You accepted that filth after everything your father did to me?"

"And what of what you and Father did to me?"

Lady InuKimi clenched her jaw, "We were trying to protect you."

Her words struck a chord inside the daiyoukai and his words were icy cold, "Then you should have sent me with her, rather than separate us."

His mother flinched and she turned her head away. Silence permeated the area for a few seconds when the sound of painful coughing caught everyone's attention. Inuyasha was doubled over, blood pouring from his mouth. His pupils were blue as he collapsed and red started seeping into his eyes, as his fangs elongated.

"Heal him."

Kouga made a sound of disgust and backed away. Lady InuKimi looked incredulous, "Heal him? I think not. Trash like him deserves to die."

The words were no sooner out of his mouth that Kagome's eyes popped open, her eyes a pure golden color. Her back arched towards the sky and her right hand extended towards Inuyasha. Golden tendrils started forming out of nowhere around the white haired half demon and soon he was covered with them. The retching continued but the red receded from his eyes.

Seshoumaru jumped towards Kagome and gathered her in his arms, "Kagome! Open your eyes."

When she didn't respond and just kept staring sightlessly towards the sky, he realized that she wouldn't stop, not till Inuyasha's pain ended. His eyes turned red and he turned his face towards his mother, snarling, "Heal him now!"

When she resisted, his snarl grew thunderous, "If Kagome dies because of your pride, Mother, I will kill you myself!"

Her face a mask of shock and fear, his mother slashed her wrist and grabbed Inuyasha's mouth. Not caring of the disgust on her face, Seshoumaru held Kagome closer to him and watched as his mother dropped a few drops of blood in his half brothers mouth and then murmured various incantations. His body slumped and his eyes closed. Kagome followed suit.

"What is she?" Kouga breathed.

Seshomaru remained silent. His mate had claimed the half breed as pack, unknowingly and was extremely attached to him. He would not destroy her happiness by kicking out the insolent pup. Besides, he looked down at his mate, and traced her cheek with his claw, her affections were secured with him. She loved him. And he never let go of anything that belonged to him.

Picking her up, he took her into his mother's home where she could rest. Ah-Uh followed suit by picking up his half brother and tossing him over his back. Lady InuKimi watched in silence as her son turned his back on her once again. She couldn't help but feel bitter at this turn of events.

She wanted to blame Kagome, but she knew it wasn't the child's fault. Her future was filled with darkness itself. She had truly wanted to protect Kagome but had she been wrong? The girl was maturing into her powers too quickly. Her body won't be able to take so much strain.

She looked at the silent sky, which was her only companion now, and not for the first time, wished for Higurashi.

_On the other side of the well._

"Mom! Kagome! That thing!"

Souta's cries were hysterical, as Higurashi lay slumped against the door. Kagome's eyes had been horrified. She wanted to help her, but it was time. She had raised the child and now she couldn't bear for her to be thrust into a confusing situation. Kagome needed her. Tears slipped down her cheeks as she was overwhelmed with helplessness.

"Azumi."

She turned to look at the elderly man standing behind her. His eyes were pained but he held out a hand to her.

"Grandpa." She murmured, her voice thick with tears.

However, through his own tears, the human smiled, confusing her, "There is someone here to see you."

"But Kagome - How can you -"

"Just come and meet our visitor. You too, Souta."

The boy turned heartbroken eyes towards him, "It took Kagome, Grandpa! We have to save her!"

"This person can help."

Souta jumped to his feet, anxiety emitting from his ten year old body, "What? Really?"

Higurashi stood up and hurried to the front yard. Her mind was a maze of panic. Kagome needed her but she couldn't help her.

She stopped in her tracks, when she saw the person standing waiting for her by the ancient tree. Her eyes widened in disbelief. Hair as white as snow, a dazzling smile and eyes filled with joyous tears, Higurashi fell to her knees, as they turned to jelly, "Lady InuKimi."

Her Lady leaned down and hugged her, "I have missed you dearly, Higurashi."

_In the Darkness..._

"My Lord, we have found her. She is still alive."

The man leaned against the wall, his eyes half lidded as he studied the male in front of him. Those blood red eyes glinted, "You don't say. And where is our quarry?"

"That is the problem, my Lord. She has two protectors, and they are very strong."

"Hmm? Two?"

The man trembled as a smile started forming on his Master's lips. He had a bad feeling.

"Yes, my Lord."

He swallowed as his Master looked at him expectantly.

"The sons of Inu No Taisho."

The smile vanished, replaced by a raised brow, "So they have already bonded. So, it's just a matter of time before our little bird raises an army."

"Should we kill her beforehand? She is just waking up to her powers."

The man smiled and pointed a finger towards the messenger.

The man stumbled back, terror written in his gaze, "What are you doing, my Lord!?"

He shrugged, "I find your face a sore sight. So, I'm getting rid of it.

Strands of red energy shot of his finger, not unlike Kagome's, and wrapped themselves around the messenger's face. He screamed in horror and pain, as the burning energy scorched off his face.

His Master grinned and then burst into laughter, a beautiful tinkling sound, "Ah," he sighed, once he was done, "Maybe it's time, I paid a visit to my daughter myself."

AN: In the nest chapter, Seshoumaru gets grounded by his mate for being rude to his mother. Meanwhile Kouga tries to get too handsy with Kagome which gets him grounded too. Inuyasha gets no screen time because he was stupid enough to get shot with an arrow. Also, Kagome's father tries to drop by but most probably won't because of all the traffic these days.

**(I have found out that this story is being plagiarized under 'Until You Remember Me' on textnovel. I am very upset by this but am unable to report it this incident. If any of you are members of this site, will you please report this?)**


	40. Chapter 40

A tinkle of laughter.

Kagome scrunched her eyes trying to catch the fading remains of sleep.

"She's waking up." Hushed voices which sounded excited. A little too excited.

"Shh, Father, you'll wake her up."

The feminine voice tugged at something in Kagome.

A gruff voice which was oddly endearing barked, "Isn't that the whole point? She's been sleeping for hours, now."

"Yeah!" Childish voice voices chimed in unhidden glee.

A soft hand touched her hair lightly, "She looks just like you, Monamiru."

That soft laughter again, "Really father? She looks human."

"You know what I meant."

"Yes yes. Children, must you really be so loud? Your sister is resting."

"BUT WE WANT TO PLAY WITH HER!" Words shrieked in her ears.

Kagome's eyes flew open and her hands flew to over her ears.

Silence fell over the room as she sat up and pulled away from the people crowding the room. Her eyes darted from person to person. She blinked.

They held their breath as if waiting for her to say something.

Kagome drank in their features.

_So perfect._

They looked angels, assuming that angels looked like this. Their skin _glowed_, luminous with happiness. She didn't know how she could tell but joy radiated from them. Long silken hair, seemed the family trait here. Their ears were pointed, and they looked cautious. Beautiful blue eyes, no so unlike her own.

"Um?"

Apparently, she must have broken the ice because everybody broke into chatter all at once. Two red headed children, holding bows, rushed towards her and grabbed her by her midsection, cried out, "Sister!"

Giving out a startled cry, Kagome fell back on the bed and tried to disentangle the two stubborn imps from her, but they were already sitting on her legs and her stomach and examining her.

One of them cried out in delight as he lifted her shirt to reveal her stomach, "Look Haru! She has the same birthmark as us!"

"-Hey! Get off me, you-"

Her protests were ignored as the other examined her ears, curiously, "There is something wrong with her ear, Kita!" Haru cried in dismay, "It's round."

"WHAT!?"

The one called Kita immediately rushed up to examine said appendage, his knees knocking into Kagome's stomach making her gasp as the breath was knocked out of her. "Get off!"

Her struggles were in vain as the two were very conveniently sitting on her limbs, rendering all movement ineffective.

Kagome growled in anger, "I'm going to kill you brats!"

"Children!"

The two froze and then their heads turned, simultaneously, towards the speaker of the reprimand, "You're hurting her!"

"We're just trying to -"

They were plucked off Kagome by two strong arms. A tall man came in to Kagome's vision. His pitch black hair swung slightly as he tucked each wriggling child under his arm.

"Le'go!"

"We wanna-"

"All right! Which one of you kicked me?!" He snarled. Both children fell quiet, refusing to look at each other.

"Father!"

He turned to look at the woman whose golden hair flowed like a mystical waterfall. Those laughing blue eyes were affronted and she was struggling to look stern. She was so beautiful that Kagome ached.

"One of your brats kicked me!"

"They are your grandchildren! Don't call them brats!"

"Yeah, Gra'mpa."

"Ahan, that so rude."

"I feel unloved."

"Unwanted."

The children chimed in, adding to the growing confusion.

Kagome just watched, not understanding what was going on.

"Will someone please -"

All eyes turned to her. The woman moved forward and sat on the bed. Kagome froze as a delicate pale hand lifted to stroke her hair and then her cheek. Those beautiful blue eyes shone with tears as the woman murmured, "I never thought I would be able to lay eyes on you again. You are so beautiful."

"_Again_?" Kagome gripped the hand stroking her cheek and turned bewildered eyes on the speaker, "What do you mean, again? Have we met before? Because I don't think I would have forgotten someone like you."

The woman looked uncertain, "I do not know how to explain, where to start."

The man snorted but before he could speak, one of the twins piped up, still dangling from his grandfather's side, "You're our sister. She's our mother. And this is our gram'pa."

"W-What?"

The woman sighed, "Monamiru. My name is Monamiru. And yours is Kagome. The name your mate gave you when he found you."

Kagome's eyes darted around wildly, "Seshoumaru! Where is he?!"

"You're in a self induced coma right now. He is by your side, by your body, that is."

Kagome looked at the man who was supposed to be her grandfather. She edged away from everybody, "Look, this has to be some kind of mistake. I already have a family! I have a grandfather and a mother and even a brother."

"Yes, but they are not your blood. They _are _your family, but we are your true family."

Kagome tried to process all this but it was becoming more and more difficult to. She took a breath. Another. "Where are we?"

"In the spirit realm. "

"What? What is that?"

"It is where those who are not dead and yet not living reside."

"So, um, " Kagome tried to wrap her head around it, "I am not dead, but not alive, either?" Her eyes widened, "Am I undead?"

"That's not even a word." The man snorted.

"Father!"

"Oh, sorry." He looked properly chastised. Kagome looked at him. His aura seemed fierce like that of a warrior, his build and height, frightening. He spotted her looking at him and to her shock, winked at her, before wearing that somber mask again.

Kagome looked at the red haired children in his arms, who were not struggling anymore, instead they were studying her now with open curiosity.

"You're not that pretty." One of them declared.

"Haru!" His brother cried in horror, "She is too!" He looked at Kagome, a shy smile on his face, "I like your ears."

Kagome touched her them in reflex, and murmured, in an uncertain tone, "Thanks, I think?"

"Kagome."

Kagome looked at the woman, her mother. She was gripping her hand in hers, her eyes intent on her face, "I know you have a lot of questions. And I will answer them all. But you need to understand -"

"Why did you abandon me?" To Kagome's surprise, her voice actually shook.

The soft hand trembled, before steadying. "I- I didn't have a choice, my love. I had to leave you. Your destiny is - " She struggled to find the words. "Your destiny is so vast. Your path is so difficult and filled with so much pain and loss, that if I had my way, I would shelter you in my arms forever. But -" Her shoulder shook as sob tore from her, " I have to let you go. I had to let you go then and I have to let you go now."

"Monamiru. _Daughter."_

She shook her head at the tender words and straightened her shoulders, her golden hair catching the light, "You cannot trust everybody, Kagome. People will lie to you. They will betray you. There are a scarce few you can trust. Some you have already found. Some you will meet in the near future and some are already looking for you."

"What do you mean? What destiny? What betrayal? I don't understand!" Kagome's voice rose in panic.

"Calm down, sister. Mother tends to get dramatic."

The other spoke up as well, "A lot."

They received a jostle and gave evil glares to their grandfather who glared back at them. "Can you be _more _respectful?"

"Sorry, mama." They chimed in unison.

"It's okay, darlings."

Kagome looked at them and suddenly something occurred to her, "Wait, are you all dead? Is that why you're in this sprit place?"

Her mother and her grandfather exchanged uneasy looks, "Not exactly. We are frozen. Like you were till your mate found you."

"Frozen? Wait, what?! I was what?"

Her mother looked a little amused, "You do realize that you are a millennium older than your mate, do you not?"

"What? How?" Kagome studied her hands as if expecting wrinkles to break out all of a sudden.

"When you were born, our village was in the process of being attacked. " A dark shadow passed her mother's face as if remembering something painful. Even the children went quiet. "The minute you let out your first cry, I bundled you up, and ran towards the woods. I knew. I already knew what your destiny was. Your grandmother had the gift of sight, you see. I put you in a basket and left you in a small clearing, weaving a protection spell around it. I returned to get your bothers but _he _ had arrived. I had to protect them. I spun time. To protect them, to protect the village, I had to freeze them in time. They couldn't be killed, but they're frozen in that exact moment of time. You too were included. Until your mate's aura found you."

Kagome swallowed, "Bokensuno said something about a war. He said something about me being a phoenix, as well."

"You are one, my dear. You are the greatest of us all."

"Don't let it get to your head though, sister."

Kagome ignored the grinning boy. "What does that mean? Am I like a youkai?"

Her mother shook her head, "No. You are so much more. You will find out yourself, slowly. But heed a few words, daughter mine. You are in grave danger. You have untapped power but it needs to be trained. You need to find me. Find _us._ "

"You're not -"

"We're alive. But you need to find us and release us from time."

"I-I don't know how."

Her mother smiled warmly, "When the time comes, it will come naturally to you. You need to wake up now."

"Wait! We want to say goodbye too!"

The children struggled more ardently, till their grandfather was forced to release them. Kagome edged backwards, suspiciously, "I don't want either of you near -"

Her words were cut off with an 'oomph' as they tackled her, their small arms going around her neck.

The words whispered in her ears made her eyes widen.

_"We are closer than you think."_

As they released her, her grandfather approached and put his hand on her head, "Look." He coughed, awkwardly, "I know you think you don't know us and this is uncomfortable. But you need to trust what we tell you. A war is coming and you need to be ready. So find us quickly. There is a lot for you to learn."

The twins waggled their eyebrows and winked at her. Kagome couldn't help but smile at them.

She looked towards her mother, "This is a lot to take in. Everybody keeps talking about a war. And I don't want the people I love to get hurt in this so called war." She met her mother's eyes, "I'll find you. I promise."

Her mother smiled and whispered, "Then wake up."

Kagome blinked.

A pair of golden eyes swam into her vision, "Kagome?"

She let herself be drawn into strong arms. He buried his face in her hair and breathed. "You have been unconscious for days."

Kagoem held onto him and her eyes opened and she pulled away to look at Seshoumaru. "I think I met my family."

As she proceeded to tell him what happened, her eyes fell on the fallen form across the room, "Uh, what happened to Kouga?"

"The wolf falls down frequently."

A.N: And so the journey begins.


	41. Chapter 41

**Mother's Castle - Part 1**

"Where is Inuyasha?"

Seshoumaru gave her a bland look, "Who?"

Kagome nudged him with her elbow, "You know who? Where is he?" She tried to sit up but the arm on her shoulder was steel. He wouldn't budge.

She pushed once. Twice.

He gave her a bored look.

She knew that look.

She had been there when he had invented that look.

Her glare was lost on him and she grumbled, "I have to pee."

"You are lying."

She spluttered, "I most certainly am not!"

He just gave her a pointed look.

She scowled, "Fine. Where is that dim witted brother of yours?"

She wondered what the approving look was for; her calling Inuyasha 'dim-witted' or for her not struggling anymore.

"Resting."

Her beautiful cerulean eyes clouded over as she looked at something over his shoulder, "He's not getting better, is he?"

"Kagome."

This time when she tried to sit up, he let her. Her face was tense, "I don't know how, but I can feel that he is getting worse."

Seshoumaru was quiet, however his arm snaked around her waist positioning her so that she could lean against his chest. She looked troubled, "There is something bad festering inside of him. And I don't know how or why I know that, but," She looked up at Seshoumaru's face, "-I do. And I'm scared."

"Should I kill him?"

The words were light, his golden eyes flat and lethal, and could have been taken as a jest had they been spoken by anyone but this inuyoukai. Kagome pulled back his sleeves and traced a finger on the markings on his wrist. "He's your brother."

His arm tightened on her waist and he shifted her so that she was sitting between his legs, her back against his chest. She did not move away, instead, burrowed herself even deeper into him and her finger resumed her following his mark.

"He's your brother," She repeated. "Your family. And that makes him my family and I'm not going to let anyone hurt my family."

Her last sentence was infused by a burst of power. He doubted she knew that her hands were glowing. Or that her finger was leaving a tingling soothing path where it travelled. His eyes almost closed at the waves of contentment that flowed through his body where her touch lingered.

"I - I need to -"

His eyes snapped open, immediately alert. He couldn't believe he had let himself be coaxed into a relaxed state. What if someone had attacked her while his guard was down? Her trembling hands caught his notice, "Kagome?"

Her body was shaking as if she was making an effort and she drew a shuddering breath. "Kagome." His voice was sharp.

"I'm here. " She gasped. "Still here."

He tilted her head and went still when he saw her glowing eyes.

"What do you need?"

"Seshou." She breathed. Inhaled. Her voice was calmer, yet her body shook, almost violently. "Inuyas- Take me there."

He didn't hesitate. Picking her up, he moved so fast that he was a blur to even passing youkai. Kagome stared right ahead, her eyes burning a bright pink. However, for some reason Seshoumaru could feel her in there, calm and patient. He wondered at it but chose to keep his silence. The effort she was putting in was evident from her body. It was as a taut as a bowstring.

His mother had put the half breed in an isolated section of her castle. One that was not in use and had not been for decades. He looked in disgust at the state of the room and hoped that Kagome wouldn't be annoyed when she noticed the state of the room. He would have to have a word with his mother.

Sliding down his arms, Kagome held onto his forearms for a second, pausing to take a hold of herself, before she turned to make her way towards Inuyasha. His face was ash white. On a closer inspection it revealed that the black mark on his back had now spread to his arms. His eyes were closed and his body still. If Seshoumaru hadn't heard his heart beating slowly, he would presumed the half breed dead.

Kagome leaned over Inuyasha, and her finger touched his forehead. She trailed it down slowly, in a lover like caress. She traced the rise and dip of his delicate nose, didn't even hesitate at his lips. When her fingers reached the center of his chest, she paused and her head lowered as she let out a long sigh.

Then in an instant, golden tendrils burst out of her fingers and wrapped around Inuyasha. There was no beginning or end to them. They kept pouring from her fingers like an endless river of gold. Four of them entered his chest and his back arched. The half breed's eyes opened, filled with the color of the tendrils that defined Kagome's apparent healing abilities.

Seshoumaru watched as the force of Kagome's power kept growing and those tendrils expanded, filling the room, lifting his hair with its strength. He watched as his mate clambered over Inuyasha, straddling his body, her hands pressing down against his chest, no expression on her face.

As Inuyasha's body arched in a position that left Seshoumaru surprised that his spine didn't crack, he noted the way the mark started fading from his arm. Kagome's body relaxed slightly and as her aura receded, he felt his own recede. It made him blink warily when he realized that he had not been aware that his youki had been shielding Kagome.

Inuyasha groaned and opened his eyes blearily. Amber eyes met a pair of cerulean blue ones. He stared at her. She stared right back. It was then that he noted their respective positions. With a yell, he started back, making her fall over him in an even intimate position. If his face got any redder than that, a vein might burst.

"What the shit - fuck, I mean - get off me, wench!"

Kagome snarled, "Stop moving, you overgrown dog!"

"What did you call me, you crazy bitch?!"

"Something way less offensive than what you called me!"

Before the fight could escalate into a physical one, Seshoumaru swiftly grabbed his mate by her waist just as she swung her fists at his half brother who was growling. He swung her around so that her back was to his chest and ignored her attempts to get free of his grip.

"I'm going to rip those ears off his head!" Both her hands were on Seshoumaru's forearm which was trapping her against him as she tried to push it away. Hearing her threat made Inuyasha touch his ears, instinctively in a protective gesture.

"Keep that crazy bitch away from me!"

"Call me that one more time, you braying, shit headed jackass!"

"That insult was so dumb that it didn't even sting!" Inuyasha sneered, and then immediately recoiled when Seshoumaru visibly loosened his arm, "Don't let her near me!"

"Yeah, that's right. You'd better be scared!"

Satisfied with having the last word, she wiggled against Seshoumaru, trying to get free. However, she didn't anticipate his reaction. His arms tightened across her waist and his lips brushed her ears as he murmured, "I would stop moving if I were you, Kagome."

Blushing as she felt something behind her, she fell still and after a minute or two he released her.

"Woah," She muttered, as the room spun for a second. When Seshoumaru moved forward, she raised a hand, "I'm good. I got this."

Inuyasha moved his arms and stood up and stretched. His gaze was wondering, almost worshipping when he looked at her now, "You fixed me." He words were a hoarse whisper.

Kagome looked at her hands and then at him. She looked a little uncomfortable, "Yeah, I think so. Yes."

Inuyasha swallowed and looked everywhere but at her, "Why?"

Kagome dragged her attention from studyign her hands to give him an incredulous look, "Were you dropped as a child? No, never mind," She frowned, "I don't want to know."

When he spluttered, she scowled at him, "Because you're family, shit head." She looked at Seshoumaru, "I'm starting to like this word. It suits him."

Seshoumaru nodded approvingly.

"We're not - You and I have - Since when are we family?"

Kagome gave him a cool look, "Nobody asked you. And none of your business" An afterthought, "Shit head."

"Nothing that comes out of your mouth makes any sense. Dumb bitch."

Kagome flipped her hair, "Yes well. This dumb bitch just saved your life."

Wait. She frowned. Did she just call herself a dumb bitch?

Seshoumaru looked towards the door, "Mother is coming." Kagome blinked, "Where are we again?"

"At Mother's castle."

Kagome's gaze turned thoughtful, and she murmured, "I see."

Seshoumaru directed his gaze towards his brother, who was flexing himself as if finding it hard to believe that he was alive, "Go distract the wolf, pup. I require a word with Kagome."

Inuyasha gave the two of them a look and then left the room, mumbling something under his breath.

Makign a mental note to teach his brother polite language, the silver haired inuyoukai turned his attention to the girl in his arms.

"Kagome."

"Yes?" She turned her head to look up at him, a question in her eyes.

He lowered his face till their lips were inches apart, "This Seshoumaru is the only one you may straddle. If I ever find you in an intimate position with anyone every again, I will rip them to pieces."

Kagome paled and Seshoumaru felt a sadistic sort of satisfaction. He had wanted to kill Inuyasha when his mate climbed onto him.

His wandering thoughts halted when a sharp sting on his nose let a whine escape from his lips.

Kagome was furious and she was glaring at him, her teeth clamped on his nose, in a gesture of dominance.

His eyes widened and he unconsciously loosened his grip.

Taking advantage of that, she slipped out of his grasp and with gritted her teeth, "You are a jerk! I'm not talking to you! Bad Seshou!"

He stood there stunned, a hollow feeling building in the pit of his stomach as he realized that her eyes had been brimming with tears.

He didn't even move when he heard his brother let out a startled, "What's wrong, wench?" and her half sobbed, half snarled reply, "Seshoumaru is a jerk!"

He could hear Kouga's muffled words and a thud as the wolf youkai was evidently thrown aside. His brothers voice trying to get something out of his mate was not lost on him.

Seshoumaru just stared at the door.

He had made Kagome cry.

**A.N: Oh, long time, long time. Yeah Seshoumaru can be kind of a jerk. He's not perfect. Also, I realize that my last authors note promised some events and they will follow...in the second half of this chapter which will be updated in a few days.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Mother's castle Part 2**

"Oi, wench!"

Kagome did not slow down.

She was furious and partly devastated. Why would he insinuate that!? _She would never cheat on him!_

"Kagome!"

"Don't breathe her name, you mangy half breed!"

"Kagome turned on her heel, raised a hand and mustered a ball of pure reiki and threw it at the wolf youkai, all the while snarling, "Don't talk to him like that!"

With the dazed wolf lying on the ground, Kagome turned around to stomp off.

In an unconscious move, she masked her scent and power, simultaneously, making her way down a carefully sculpted garden path, covered in strands of vines and flowers, giving the area a mystical appearance.

She could feel her power fluctuating wildly as she tried to reign in the anger and the _disappointment _but it kept slipping from her grasp. So she walked, throwing barrier after barrier behind her with every step to prevent her from being followed because she knew. From somewhere deep inside her, she _knew _how dangerous she was at this very moment. She could kill without a second thought. She knew that but her instincts warred with her rational side. She wanted to rage, to scream, to hurt something or someone like she had just been ravaged from the inside.

Bokensuno's parting words flitted through her mind but she discarded them.

_**"You will need to keep your emotions reigned, young phoenix. Because when your kind loves, they love true, and when they hurt, the world burns."**_

She walked further down the path, Seshoumaru's words revolving in her head _'If I ever find you in an intimate position with anyone ever again-'_

She sat on her haunches, her face in her palms trying to breathe past the pain. A hot tear splashed onto the grass and she rubbed her face roughly. _How could he say that to her? He didn't trust her._

_And it burned._

Her chest hurt.

She pushed herself off the ground and walked into a massive garden which was centered around a pond. She made her way to its edge and sat there, her legs in the cool water. Brightly colored fish swam around her legs and some even dared to nibble at her toes. She let them, her mood dark and gloom.

"They don't trust easily, you know."

Spoke a cold but familiar voice.

Kagome stilled and then turned around to look at a face that was still the same, no hint of aging present. Her eyes welled with tears as she recalled memories that had been lost to her till recently.

"InuMama."

The name escaped her lips as she remembered warm afternoons sleeping on her lap, surrounded by comfort, warmth and love.

She made to get up but Lady InuKimi stepped forward and leaned down, grasping Kagome's face in her palms. Those beautiful golden eyes, so like her son's, studied her features and she murmured, "My son has made you cry again?"

"I -" Kagome put her hands over the ones cupping her face, trying to speak. No words would come out. She struggled to say something and her vision blurred as tears started pouring down again.

Those cold eyes softened as they once had for a small child who had come crying to her after injuring herself. The inuyoukai allowed Kagome to fall into her, wrapping her in her arms, both unaware of the golden healing tendrils that surrounded them, mellowing the pain that was a constant part of Lady InuKimi now.

They stayed like that for a while, in silence, as Kagome cried silent tears for both her InuPapa and InuMama. The latter closed her eyes as her heart felt lighter than it had since her son had turned his back on her.

The silence was broken when the slender inuyoukai spoke, her voice a melodious bell ravaged by the brutality of the past, "It is true. These creatures are as rare as you are and they do not trust easily."

Kagome put her hand in the water and watched as the fish moved towards her hand and started nibbling on her fingers. A delighted laugh slipped out of her lips. Lady InuKimi felt her own lips curve slightly at the familiar if not mature laugh.

Silence descended upon them till Kagome said, "Seshoumaru does not trust me."

His mate's mother studied the shimmering water and smiled sadly, "Seshoumaru is not the same as you would remember. Time has not been kind to him and -" She closed her eyes with grief, "-neither has he been kind to himself."

Kagome looked at her inquisitively.

Lady InuKimi placed her hands on her lap, "He blames himself for allowing you to be stolen from his side. And ever since that day he has not stopped aiming for more power. My son still fears, you see. He fears that you might once again be snatched from him. And this quest for power has made him cold."

"But it wasn't his fault!"

Kagome saw the flash of pain that crossed Lady InuKimi's face and stated resolutely, "And neither, do I believe, was it yours." She paused for a moment to look intently at her companion, "But I would like to know what happened."

Lady InuKimi started and then smiled, a small curving of her lips, "You always were an inquisitive child. Very well." She rearranged herself, gracefully, "This is your right. You are aware of your origins."

Kagome nodded, "Vaguely, but yes."

"Well then, what you might not be aware of is that there was a prophecy that has been present since the near extinction of your race. I am not aware of the exact wordings, those were lost long ago, but it implied that an offspring of your race would bond itself with a youkai of equal strength and the phoenix would once again rise. When Seshoumaru brought you home and we saw your aura, we knew who you were. You were too young to protect yourself and we, despite out massive strength were no match for those who wished to destroy you."

Her eyes turned distant as she recalled something painful, "Our decision was made when news reached us about an impending attack. To this day I do not regret sending you away because had you stayed here, you would be dead. Their strength was such that even my mate and I suffered grievous injuries. They left only because your presence was not there."

She looked at her hands, and then closed her eyes, "Seshoumaru never forgave us and his pain and fury at our actions drove a wedge between me and his sire. We blamed each other. We could have handled it better, we believed. Soon after, InuTaisho met a human hime and sired a child with her, thus breaking our bond, weak as it had become. And I left."

Her voice trailed off, her silence being witness to the pain in her being.

Kagome's tears were those of heartbreak.

Her voice was choked as she asked, "Didn't you blame me?"

"For a while, yes. But it was not your fault. Fate placed you in Seshoumaru's hands."

"I'm sorry." A low voice.

Lady InuKimi looked surprised, "Whatever for, little one? You have a bigger role to play in this than all of us." She touched Kagome's hands, "Do not judge my son too harshly, Kagome. He is trying his best."

Kagome looked away, hurt evident in her gaze, "He said -"

"No matter what he said, he loves you deeply. His love never faded, it just took a different form."

A small smile at the growing blush on the young woman's face, "You need to be patient with him and be direct. Tell him what you feel or think. Do not make the mistakes I made."

And just like that, Kagome let those barriers fall, the ones she had erected to keep out her two companions.

A rush of wind and a red eyed furious Seshoumaru stood in front of her, his face savage. Clawed hands lifted her by her forearms, snarling, "_**Never hide your aura or scent from this Seshoumaru again!"**_

Shocked, Kagome tried to take a step back and then recalled what her mate's mother had said and so instead, she stepped towards him, burying her face in his chest. He stilled and then he lowered his head and ran his nose over her neck, scenting her, reassuring himself of her presence.

One hand shaped her back and then he used a claw to slice the back of her shirt, his hand finding skin and petting it. Kagome's gasp was swallowed as he ran his tongue over her neck and his hand lowered.

"Sesho-"

He didn't even falter as he licked her neck in a contented manner and before she could think, he sank his teeth in. She screamed, but didn't struggle, confused but not frightened. Seshoumaru licked the wound and held her limp form.

As the red receded from his eyes, he didn't wince as his mate kicked him, "You tore my uniform."

His voice was rough, "Good. Now you can dress properly."

That earned him another kick which he did not attempt to dodge.

He looked up to find that his mother had left to give them privacy. His arms still holding her to him, he murmured, lips brushing against her ear, "You were upset. Why?"

Kagome was silent.

He bit the edge of her ear, "Tell me."

Kagome pulled away from him and he let her, enough so that she could look him in the face and yet still be in his arms, "You don't trust me."

"That is not true."

"You said -" A glimmer of pain in her eyes.

He lowered his face till his forehead rested against hers, "You are mine, Kagome. I cannot tolerate any scent on you which is not mine."

"I healed Inuy-"

"I trust you. I don't trust others."

She paused and he licked her cheek making her blush again, and murmured, "You were sitting on Inuyasha in a very intimate position."

Kagome looked confused, "What do you mean? First off, I wasn't doing it deliberately and second, how is that intimate."

Seshoumaru raised a brow. Did she really have no idea? He blinked and a strange smile crossed his lips, one which made Kagome feel strange inside. Her mate pulled her into him and ran a clawed hand over her face and down her neck, delicately, making Kagome shiver.

"I'm going to enjoy teaching you _exactly _how intimate that position is, Kagome."

Kagome's hands clenched on Seshoumaru's haroi as her heart started beating loudly. "I-"

"Yes?"

She shook her head, and mumbled, "I need a shirt."

He smirked.

A.N: I do hope you enjoy this


End file.
